


那个不能普通的人

by Jasmine0515



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine0515/pseuds/Jasmine0515
Summary: Potter有名望、有财富，还有一堆漂亮奢侈的衣服，而他只想要一个简单的生活。Draco有一间公寓、有一只猫和一个稳定的工作，而他所想要的是一个复杂的生活。这可能会让你以为，这个故事含有类似“交换身体”这样令人激动的情节，但实际上并非如此。这个故事是关于印度菜外卖、一件蓝色的毛衣和那些求而不得的人们，在发现彼此的同时也发现自己。





	那个不能普通的人

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Who Must Not Be Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104020) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 
  * A translation of [He Who Must Not Be Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104020) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



那天，当Harry Potter走进那家魔药店的时候，Draco绝未想到，Potter是到那儿去摧毁他的生活的。毕竟Potter已经毁了他的生活好几次了，再多来一次似乎实在有些多余。

而Potter的出现似乎又是必然的，那场战争和那场审判已经过去了九年，Draco的记忆中，自那之后他再不曾同Harry Potter共处一室。Draco经常在报纸上读到有关Potter的报道，但是报纸上总是充斥着肮脏的谎言，除非那些报道是Draco写的，他写的那些都是金子。

在很长一段时间里，Draco都痛恨看到那些曾经参与过毁灭他生活的人，更不要说同他们说话了，但是过了这么多年——无论他多么努力地避开——这件事还是逐渐开始发生。他曾在一个市场里看到Susan Bones，曾站在Lee Jordan旁边等待穿过马路。每隔一段时间，Anthony Goldstein都会到他所在的店里购买草药。

那是一个暮春的日子，正处在喧嚣的假期之后、夏日的吵闹之前，Draco Malfoy坐在Tamanam魔药店柜台的后面，为《预言家日报》撰写匿名的文章，Harry Potter在这时推开了魔药店的店门。有那么一会儿Draco停下了写作，Potter没看到他，而是转向了一排货架，Draco则试着确定他对Potter的出现是否有任何的感觉。

Potter看起来凌乱而昂贵，他正仔细地看着货架上的瓶瓶罐罐。他穿着一件Lovegood出品的斗篷，但他穿戴的方式好像只是把它随意地裹在身上似的，他头发上抹的魔药使他的头发呈现出一种凌乱的、野性难驯的样子，好像他刚刚从床上爬起来。在所有报纸和那些高级杂志上，Potter都是这副模样，这个造型在现实中依然效果卓然：Potter看起来颓废、危险，令人不敢靠近。

Draco猜想，当一个人是整个巫师世界的英雄，且他的朋友中，既有有名的时装设计师，又有获奖摄影师的时候，这是自然而然的事。Lovegood的设计与之前的萝卜耳环已不可同日而语，但她的风格依然非常独特，Creevey则继承了他死去的兄长对摄影的爱好。Potter总是出现在巫师界所有杂志的封面上是有原因的，这个原因更大程度上与他的“内部朋友圈”、而非“内在美”有关系。

他的外在美可能并非无关紧要，但Draco不想考虑到这点。

Potter拿起其中一个瓶子，转过身，然后看到了Draco。

“不。”

这可能会很有意思。

“你不是，”Potter说。

然后他走上前，停在柜台的前面。“Malfoy?”

“Potter。”Draco 抻了抻自己的袖子。

“你见鬼的在这儿做什么？”

Draco抿紧了嘴唇。“我的主要功能，似乎是回答顾客们提出的愚蠢问题。”

Potter做了一个他的《女巫周刊》皱眉动作，这个皱眉的动作能够令他的敌人们闻风丧胆，同时让他的朋友和粉丝们春心荡漾。

“请问您还有其他问题吗？”Draco礼貌地问。

“你在这工作？”

“没有其他理由会让我在这儿回答顾客的问题。”

“但是——为什么？”

“这被称之为雇佣劳动，这是一种雇佣者和被雇佣者之间的社会经济学关系。说到这儿，我们也服务于英国巫师界的市场体系。”Draco冲着Potter手里那个的紫色药瓶抬头示意了一下。“那个两加隆。”

Potter的眼睛牢牢地定在Draco身上，他似乎没有觉察到他还拿着无梦魔药的瓶子。“我再也没见过你，自从……”

“战后审判。”

“不。我在街上见过你。七年前。”

“好吧。”Draco说，因为那确实是真的。

“你去了哪里？”

“过去七年间？”

“我没再见过你。”

可能大部分人都会觉得，作为巫师界的英雄，Potter有权利随心所欲地问任何他想问的问题。他们也不会认为Draco对此有任何抗议的权利。再次拉直了他的袖口，Draco用他最平铺直叙的口吻回答了Potter。“我在Dagenham工作了一段时间，然后是Tower Hamlets 。我在三年前得到了目前的这个工作。有时候我会拜访我的母亲，她现在住在Sunderland ，如果你想要知道的话。”  
（Dagenham：达格南，伦敦东部的一个区。  
Tower Hamlets：陶尔哈姆莱茨，临近伦敦市的一个区。  
Sunderland：桑德兰，英国东北部的一个港口城市。——译者注）

“但是……”Potter的眉头皱的更重了，如果那还有可能的话。“你住在哪儿？”

“我可以给你我的地址，如果你想要更进一步调查我的隐私的话。”

Potter紧皱着的眉头松开了，他眨了几下眼睛。“我的意思只是……”

他的意思只是他依然觉得Draco是一个罪犯。Potter如果知道Draco过着一种极为平淡无奇的、无足轻重的生活，他一定会大吃一惊的，而Draco并不真的因此责怪他。如果他的生活像Potter一样——将黑暗巫师绳之以法，为《风格飞来 》杂志拍摄照片，被所有人崇拜——他可能也会觉得像自己这样的人是一个罪犯。  
那场战争似乎发生在另一个世界，一个有着举足轻重的人物和重要的事件的世界，而Draco已经不是其中的一部分了。他早已离开了那个世界。

“我的雇主Tamanam先生肯定保存了一些我的工作履历，”Draco说，“如果你想调查一下的话。”

“不要紧，”Potter说，“我只是……不知道。你是怎么……？”

Draco等待着，但Potter没有补完他的句子。

“不要紧。”Potter转过身，好像要离开，然后他肯定是意识到自己手里还抓着无梦魔药的瓶子。“这——”他说着转回身。“这只是很奇怪，我没再见过你。”

“我并不知道你在找我。”

Potter脸上的表情微微动了一下，他把无梦魔药放在柜台上。他的手伸进裤子的口袋里，摸索了几下，好像那些口袋是用来装东西的。但是它们不是。那些口袋只是用来装饰的。那是一条晚礼服西裤，一条非常时髦的晚礼服西裤，但是Potter就好像穿普通裤子那样穿着它。他的手从口袋里掏出来，抓着一些钱币，把它们丢在柜台上。

“这些太多了。”Draco说。

Potter的目光瞥向左边，停留在Draco的肩头上方的某处。“别说出去。”

Draco的下颚猛地咬紧了，几乎紧得发痛。

Potter的目光又迅速地瞥回Draco，他的脸上闪过一缕奇怪的愧疚表情。“不用找了。” Potter迅速地转身，走向门口，撞开店门，像个疯子一样冲出了魔药店。

他离开后，Draco慢慢放松了下颚，然后意识到自己并没有屏住呼吸。他并没有像往常一样感受到胸口紧绷，他的手臂也没有感到痛痒难忍。结束了。Harry Potter来了，Draco面对了他，与他说了话，什么也没有发生。Draco没有感受到任何不同。他的生活感觉与之前毫无不同。

他真的生活在一个不同的世界里了。

Potter在柜台上留下了十个加隆。Draco打开付款机，把钱都放进了付款机的槽中。

 

Potter可能上过所有杂志的封面、登上过所有报纸、成为无线电广播中每一段对话的主题，但在Draco看来，大部分人对Potter其实一无所知。他们似乎不明白，那闪动的双眼、那些高视阔步的姿态，所有那些疯疯癫癫的行为——那些都只是“Harry Potter秀”的一部分而已。Potter是故意那样做的，正如他做所有事情一样。他总是那么的受欢迎。他总是知道如何去取悦大众。

Draco没有愚蠢或是盲目地愤恨到以为Potter杀了黑魔王只是为了吸引大家的注意力。他知道Potter努力了很多、承受了很多，他知道Potter失去了所爱的人们、做出了许多牺牲。但他也知道，这种对于Potter的崇拜——这种崇拜在最近的十年里升级成了狂热盲信——是被错置的。

他们每个曾经参与到战争中的人都承受了许多，都失去了所爱之人，也都为暴力和失败付出了代价。Potter那时和包括Draco在内的其他人一样，还是个孩子。他们所有人都不是特殊的，Potter亦是如此。Potter曾是卑鄙的、甚至残酷的，但他也曾是幽默愉快的，毫无疑问他那时对某些人甚至是和善的——但依然，他那时只是个男孩。

新闻媒体把Potter捧得像个天神。而他又不仅仅是个被供起来的、闪闪发光的英雄像——戈德里克•格兰芬多Harry Potter不是那样的。他是人们冷酷的保护者，会做出某些其他英雄不敢做出的、更加黑暗的行为。Potter所要做的只是表现的像个孩子——总是面带怒容，表现得好像他一点也不喜欢那些注意力，横眉跺脚地一不如意就魔力“失控”。有时候他还会直接消失几个星期，不在公众露面，只因为他又发了脾气。报纸会说，那是因为生活对Harry Potter来说太艰难了，好像当一个极为有钱有势的人是一件多么可怕的事情。

而Potter利用了这一点。他越是傲慢自大，他的粉丝们就越迷恋他。他表现的越是疯癫狂野，他的粉丝们就越是对他意乱情迷。他辞去了奥罗的工作，但那只是又一次营造他形象的宣传噱头罢了，因为他刚刚脱下了奥罗深红色的斗篷，马上就又回去追捕罪犯了。尽管他不再有权利这样做，但没人在意——Potter可以做他想做的任何事来保护大家。他不必遵守什么规则，而现在他没有了职位，就更可以甩脱更多的责任了。Potter正在尽其所能地榨取好处。

之前，在那些Potter还没有占据各大媒体和整个时尚界的日子里，《女巫周刊》中的名人们总是冲着镜头微笑、挥手。《风格飞来》，这本前奢华服装月刊，则总是把特写镜头对准了那些纯血种家族，而那些纯血贵族们，不会礼貌地挥手，而是从镜头前撇开眼神，表现得腼腆矜持，抑或是庄严不可侵犯地冷漠。然而，自从Potter登上这些杂志的名人版面，如今的流行趋势是皱着眉怒气冲冲地瞪视镜头。

这一表情，最初是故意做出来好让他的敌人们胆怯的。无疑它也发挥了应有的作用，但不幸的是，这个表情还有一个副作用就是令他的粉丝们感到摄魂夺魄，因此，Potter把他的瞪眼怒视发展成一种名副其实的伪装面具，一有机会就摆出来给人看。疯狂是一种新的性感，而且没人能把狂怒和疯狂的表情做得比Potter更加性感了。他精心弄乱的头发，巧妙蓄出的胡茬，还有他刻意地胡乱穿戴奢华衣服的方式——所有这些都是精心筹划的，好让公众热爱他的手段，人们如此热爱Potter，甚至连他的怒容也照单全收。

而Draco一点也不在乎。

即使他依然阅读所有的报纸和期刊，依然听无线电广播，他知道，他已经不再生活在Potter的世界中了。他的父亲曾身居高位、影响甚广，他也曾生活在巫师世界举足轻重的中心，但后来战争爆发了，而现在，Draco在巫师世界的边缘离群索居。他对此并非十分高兴，但他很知足。他还拥有他的公寓，他的工作，他仅有的几个朋友，他剩下的家人，他的猫。这些才是他真正关心的东西，而另一种生活，就好像某中被遗忘的梦境——美妙、甘甜，但不可企及、虚无缥缈。

Draco这些日子里已经很少再想起Harry Potter了。

他希望能够保持住这一点。

 

*

 

一周之后，Potter再次走进了魔药店。

他穿着一件和上次一样昂贵的斗篷，走路的样子有些无精打采的慵懒。他脸颊上精心设计的胡茬完美地展示出一种疏离的淡漠，他的双手插在裤子口袋里，好像好好走路对他来说是一种困扰。

“我能为您效劳吗？”Draco礼貌地说。魔药店里一个人都没有，Potter径直走向了柜台。

“我去核实了你的信息。”

“哦？”

“你做的工作都非常奇怪。”Potter把这句话说得像一句谴责。

“我很抱歉之前没有提及这点。”在所有最新的文章里，Potter声称不是他找到了罪犯，而是那些罪犯自己找上门来的。但那些文章没有提到，Potter会暗中监视一个七年以来都没有想起过他的人，一个只是做着自己的事、过着自己生活的人。对Potter来说，做一个如此光彩夺目而又疯狂的人一定有很多工作要做——保持着那种完美的“下午五点胡茬”、把发型设计得那么的野性不驯、还要怀疑所有人都干了违法乱纪的事情。Potter的生活肯定过得难以置信的紧张。Draco都纳闷他是怎么坚持下来的。  
（five o'clock shadow，指男士在早上刮过胡须之后，到下午五点，脸上又会重新长出一点胡茬，这时会有一种慵懒颓废的时尚感——译者注）

“你曾在Tower Hamlets工作过，”Potter继续说道。

“我相信我之前提到过这点。”

“你是不是有一种魔咒？”

“你说什么？”

“就是某种魔咒，”Potter听起来有些沮丧挫败，而周围架子上的魔药瓶都开始震颤起来。“可以让你隐藏起来。不被别人发现？”

“这种戏剧化的表演毫无必要。”Draco说。“我建议你别装了。”

“我……什么？”架子上的震颤停止了。

Draco低下头看着自己的袖子，调整了一下袖口。“当一个人没有拜倒在你脚下，并不说明他在试图避开你，Potter。而且我们中的一些人知道你神志清醒的。”

Potter的嘴唇扭成了一种奇怪的样子——那一直是个令人烦乱的嘴唇。“神志清醒？”他说，好像他不知道这个词是什么意思。

“是的，神志清醒。”Draco停下了摆弄他的袖口。“我们中的一些人已经忘记过去，继续过我们的生活了。”

Potter的眼神游离到一侧。“不，他不能。”

“谁不能？”Draco越过Potter的肩膀向他的后面看去。

“你不能就直接过上一种普通的生活。”Potter说。

“啊。”Draco说，那么Potter还在假装自己是个神志不清的人。

“我一直关注着你们，”Potter说。“战争结束后，Narcissa去了Sunderland，Lucius死了。Goyle进了阿兹卡班，他的父亲和Crabbe的父亲也都进了阿兹卡班，他的母亲去了澳大利亚。Parkinson——”

“她很好，谢谢。”

“——在Norfolk。”

“你还依然保持着对你母校的毕业者们的关注，这真是太好了，然而毫无必要。”Draco说。“真的毫无必要。”

“而你曾经去了Dagenham。”

“我曾在那里工作，”Draco说。“我当时得到了另一份工作。”

“怎么找到的？”

“请问这是一个正式的审讯吗？或者只是念及旧日情分的寒暄？”

“我知道他们在哪，他们我全部都知道，都知道在哪里。你不可能就只是……”Potter的眼神又飞快地瞥向了左边。“我没在跟你说话。”

Draco再一次看向Potter肩膀后面。“那里没有人。”

“什么？”Potter的眼神猛地射回到他的脸上。

“假装精神病毫无用处，”Draco说。“对我来说不管用。”

“不管用吗？”Potter的嘴唇再一次变成了那种奇异的弧度。

“是的，你就是一个和其他巫师一样的普通巫师。”

Potter盯着他。Draco不喜欢他眼神中隐约闪现的微光。

“我毫无感觉，”Draco重复道。“你吓不倒我。”

“我想要一些无梦魔药，”Potter最终说道。

Draco犹豫了一瞬，而Potter倾身靠了过来。他靠得越来越近、越来越近，然后突然就停了下来。“那个在哪儿？”他问道。他的语气极为平常。

Potter上次自己找到了无梦魔药的位置，但Draco知道最好还是不要去刺激一个假装精神病的人，因此他指了指那个位置。

“太好了。”Potter在柜台上扔下了一把金加隆，然后走过去取无梦魔药。他把那个小瓶子从货架上拿下来，盯着看了一会儿，Draco又开始摆弄他的袖子。

Draco的衬衫是丝织的，对他来说，看起来得体从来都是一件非常重要的事情，即使他的境遇发生了变化，这一点也没有改变过。丝质衬衫的价格决定了Draco只能负担得起每年购买一次或两次新的衬衫，而他买得起新裤子的次数则更少，但是对Draco来说，质量比数量更加重要。除了Tamanam先生，没人见他的次数足够频繁到能够发现这一点，他也努力把衣服熨烫得足够挺括，细致地缝补，使得没人能看出这件衣服已经使用了很久。他曾经沾沾自喜地以为，如果一个陌生人在街上见到自己，他绝不可能分辨得出Draco穿的是旧衣服。

Potter的衬衫和裤子上沾染了污渍，看起来皱皱巴巴的，他斗篷的边缘有一道细小的裂口，而正是这些使Draco意识到，他曾多么深地愚弄了自己。那些他曾花费了大量辛苦赚来的加隆的衣服——那些Draco以为依然时髦的衣服——和Potter的衣服比起来，依然难以置信地普通、过时、陈旧。而Draco之前不知怎么，曾让自己以为整洁就是时尚，可能因为他已经很久没有与那些真正懂得穿戴的人为伍了。

而Potter，他使这一点变得那么明显，当一个人是如此富有的时候，他不必在意自己的衣着搭配，只要衣服上有了哪怕一点点瑕疵，他可以随便脱下它扔在一边。尽管Potter是那个穿着皱皱巴巴衣服的人，而Draco穿得简直无可救药的整洁，但在他们两个之中，Draco才是那个看起来像只满身污泥的流浪狗的人。

Potter终于把那只深色的小药瓶放进了他斗篷的口袋里，他慢慢转过身，Draco猛然意识到他一直在盯着Potter看。他局促地移开了视线。“很高兴从你这里买东西，”Potter说道，然后他离开了。

Draco看着他走远。

 

*

 

在第二次造访Tamanam的魔药店之后，Potter开始跟踪Draco。他一定是在进行他所谓的“调查”。他一定是认为现在的Draco与之前Hogwarts时期的Draco并无不同，认为他依然是一个会盲目地追随食死徒的人，一个为达目的不择手段的人，一个为了取悦他的父亲会去伤害别人的人。可能他会以为Draco依然是个食死徒，一个黑巫师——一个罪犯，一个盗墓者，一个人贩子，Draco不知道Potter会把他看成哪种罪犯，因为他不再是个食死徒，食死徒早已不复存在了。

Draco之所以会成为一个食死徒，是因为在当时那个时候，这似乎是件应当做的事，而不是他自己产生了这个想法。没有任何可行方法能够保持血统的纯正。黑魔王和他的追随者们都疯了，即使Draco现在想遵循他们曾经对他的指导，他也不知道该如何做。那已经过去得太久了，如今看起来也过于愚蠢。当时的想法如今看起来简直荒谬，竟以为杀人能够给任何人带来什么好处，想到他们曾经浪费了那么多精力在一件如此抽象、狭隘的事情上，他感觉到的只有疲惫。

然而Potter显然以为Draco依然还是当时那个愚蠢的男孩，从他跟踪Draco这件事上就可以看得出来。比如说，他看起来并没有努力地隐藏自己。即使Potter不再是一个奥罗，他应该依然对尾随别人很有经验，但Draco总能发现他的身影——在街角，在Draco身后的街头。最起码，每个人都知道Potter有一件隐形斗篷，但他肯定没有用它。他必然是觉得没有必要——他一定知道，即使Draco试图到当局举报他，那些人只会当面耻笑Draco。

诚然，Draco也有其他的方法可以阻止Potter的尾随。Draco可以当面和Potter对质，他也可以尝试用咒语和技巧隐藏自己的行踪，他还知道一种方法可以锁住他的幻影显形坐标，让别人无法探测到他会幻影显形到哪里。但最终，Draco什么都没做。在经历过那一切之后，鬼鬼祟祟地隐藏行踪是Draco最不愿意做的事情，而与Potter当面对质又显得过于麻烦了。

如果Potter想像对待一个罪犯那样对待Draco，那他可以这么做。最终他会发现Draco的生活极其普通——他离开家去上班，做他的工作，然后他回到家睡觉。有时他会跟他仅有的几个朋友出门聚会，有时他会去拜访他的母亲，有时他会去给《预言家日报》寄送匿名文章。如果Potter想因为上述任何一项逮捕Draco，他很可能做得到，如果Potter想把Draco送进阿兹卡班，Draco也会从命。

Draco已经拼尽全力维持自己的生活，挣扎着去维持这种愚蠢的、普通的生活，维持这个愚蠢的、市侩的工作，还有他愚蠢的、平凡的公寓。他已经受够了这种拼搏和挣扎。他会继续过着他的这部分生活——这部分真正的生活，即使它令人厌烦、微不足道又无趣至极。他不在乎Potter的想法，或者最高巫师法庭的想法，或者他们任何人的想法。如果他们想夺走他现有的生活，那他们尽可以这么做，Draco不会反抗。该发生的早晚会发生。

Draco会顺其自然。

 

*

 

“你从哪儿买到的那个？”

Draco正一手拿着笔写字，另一只手握着魔杖，把一小口咖喱送入口中，小心地不让咖喱上面的汤汁流下来。魔药店里一个人都没有，这突如其来的问题惊得他几乎把整盒咖喱都倒在他正写着的羊皮纸上。

当他抬头看去，Potter正站在那儿，他的眼中闪烁着一小簇绿色的光芒，牙齿咬着自己的下唇。他又穿上了那件设计师斗篷，上面点缀着和上次一样的污渍，但很明显那是故意弄上去的。他看起来零乱、堕落，好像一幅价值一千加隆的画作，画布上画着华丽庸俗的脏乱夜晚。

“那个咖喱，”Potter说，“你从哪儿买到的？”

Draco拉下他卷起的袖子，朝自己的食物看了一下。有一瞬间，他甚至不知道自己看到的是什么。

“唐杜里村。”  
（Village Tandoori，Tandoori是一种源自印度的独特烹饪方法，指的是把腌制过的鸡放入一种特制的炉灶上用火炆烤。——译者注）

“我没再见过这种颜色的食物，自从……”

这份咖喱是一种发亮的橘黄色，绝不是任何天然食物的颜色。麻瓜们在制作这类食物的时候会使用一些化学药剂，这些化学药剂与魔药的试剂非常相似，只不过进一步提纯了，成分更加浓郁。

“……自从很久以前。”Potter说。

Draco抬头看了他一眼。“麻瓜把这种东西叫做防腐剂。”

“你在吃麻瓜食物？”Potter倾身靠近，拿起了那个铝箔的外卖盒。有一个瞬间，Draco以为Potter要拿起叉子吃起来了，但他只是闻了闻，然后把外卖盒又放回到柜台上。“多少钱？”

Draco又看了一眼那份咖喱，试着显得不那么震惊。“这份我已经吃了一半了。”

“我是指，在那个——叫什么来着——那个唐杜里村，这个卖多少钱？”

“我……，它……，菜单飞来。”Draco挥了挥他的魔杖。“这个的价钱是两镑，如果要加洋葱巴吉的话，需要再加两镑，但是他们很早以前就不再加收我这部分的钱了。”七、八份外卖菜单一股脑地飞到了Draco手中——他都忘了他有这么多外卖菜单。有时，当Tamanam先生在午餐时间不能到店里替换Draco的时候，经常让Draco暂时关上魔药店，然后去买些午餐回来。Draco在菜单中翻找了一下，把唐杜里村的菜单递给Potter。（bhaji :一种印度的小吃，或者前菜，有许多种变化，一般指将蔬菜和面糊混合在一起炸制而成的小吃，在印度菜中经常作为配菜食用，洋葱巴吉指的就是炸洋葱。——译者注）

Potter接了过去，大致地翻看了一下。“我从来没有想到你会喜欢麻瓜食物。”他说。

“那只是食物，”Draco说，“我一点也尝不出麻瓜的味道。”

Potter发出了一种类似犬吠的声音。

过了一会儿，Draco觉得那很有可能是一声大笑——或者说狂笑——但是听起来不太像，那听起来像是犬吠。就好像一只狗。一只野狗，一只可能有狂犬病的野狗。

“那真好笑。”Potter把那张菜单重新折了起来，放在柜台上。“你在开玩笑，对吗？”

“我并不恨麻瓜，”Draco说。

“为什么？”

“他们对我们来说并不是威胁。”

“就这样？”Potter看起来十分有兴趣。“这就是你对他们的所有观点吗？仅仅是他们不是威胁？”

“我应该有什么其他观点吗？”

“我不知道。”Potter看起来若有所思。“我以为你可能会恨他们。”

“战争已经是十年前的事情了，Potter。”

“或者害怕他们。或者爱他们。我不知道。是九年。”

“什么？”

“是九年前。那场战争。九年，四个月，零三天。我只是觉得，你对事物总是抱有很强烈的情感。对任何事物都是如此。我只是觉得那真的……”Potter又沉思了一下。“……很烦人。”

“好吧。”Draco低头看向自己的衬衣袖子。“我不再是那样了。”

Potter停顿了一下。

“不，我没有。”Potter突然厉声说。“你才是。”

Draco猛地抬起头。Potter的眼神看的不是他。“那依然不起作用，”Draco说，他的声音依然保持着平和。

Potter对上了他的眼睛，他眼中的绿色光芒不知怎么黯淡了一些。Potter把那张菜单从柜台上拿起来，然后把它放进了自己的口袋。“谢谢你告诉我外卖的事情，我有时间会去试试的。”

Potter转身准备离开，当他走到门边的时候，又转过身来，走回柜台，僵硬地笑了一下。“我忘了，”他说道，然后把几个加隆放在柜台上。

“无梦魔药。”

他拿到了药剂，然后转身离开，好像他从未来过。

 

*

 

Potter每周一次造访魔药店购买无梦魔药。有的时候他一句话都不说，有的时候他则会逗留一会儿，与Draco说上几分钟的话。出于某些原因，除了那一次在关于外卖的谈话中问起麻瓜的问题，Potter从不愿谈及任何重要的事情。

他们会谈及飞天扫帚、魁地奇甚至天气。有一天下午，Potter问起Draco他一般在哪里买他的早间茶，这感觉不止一点令人发狂，因为Potter依然还在到处跟踪他。在那个关于外卖的谈话之前，Potter仅仅是时不时地尾随，但现在Potter是明目张胆地在跟踪他。

如果Draco是Potter的话，他早就失去兴趣了。Potter能观察到的唯一的事情可能就是Draco到魔药店上班，下班回公寓，然后再去上班，因为这就是Draco会做的所有事情了。他一天中最有意思的部分就是去唐杜里村或者五月花饭店快速地解决一下午餐，或者有的时候他会接到母亲寄来的猫头鹰信件。每隔一段时间，Tamanam先生会邀请Draco到他的家里共进晚餐，每周，Draco还会去看望一次Pansy。

Draco一边走在街上一边如此想着，Potter无疑又在跟着他。这会儿正是一天的中午时分，Tamanam先生今天来到店里帮忙收银，好让Draco去吃午餐，Draco决定速战速决地解决午餐，然后赶回去接替Tamanam先生。Potter亦步亦趋地跟着他，和他距离大概十步远。Draco不能用幻影移形摆脱他，因为他们正处在伦敦的一个麻瓜区。

到了现在Potter肯定能够意识到Draco没有在计划着什么阴谋诡计。可能Potter这么跟踪他只是因为Draco在学校曾经做了那些嘲笑Potter的徽章。或者是因为Draco曾经对那只见鬼的鹰头马身有翼兽过于小题大做。或者是因为他几乎杀了那个叫贝尔的女孩，还有韦斯莱，还有邓布利多，但是这如果只是为了一个愚蠢的复仇的话，未免耗费了太多的精力，使得这整件事几乎完全不像一个复仇了。可能变得有名意味着你可以有充足的提神剂供应，或者这是Potter一直购买无梦魔药的原因。

“Malfoy ?”一个声音说。 “你好，Malfoy ?”

Draco停下了脚步，慢慢地转过身。Potter正小跑着地奔向他。

“我觉得那看起来像你，”Potter追上他之后说。“我想着可能在这里能撞上你。”

Draco张开嘴想向他指出，这并非巧合，但是他又把嘴合上了。Potter穿着一件短袖衬衫，一件马甲和一条羊毛的裤子。这些东西一点也不搭配，但是它们的颜色并不花哨，而且每一件衣服都剪裁得如此的精细、制作的如此漂亮，因此搭在一起也并不显得突兀。如果你的整个衣柜里都是这种衣服，你可以随便拽出几件就穿在身上，Draco想，而这正是Potter所做的事情。

Draco移开了视线。

“你是要去那儿吗？”Potter冲着蜀城（Shu Castle）的方向扬了扬下巴。

“我。”Draco拽了拽他的袖子。“是的。”

Potter的一侧嘴角翘了一下。“这家好吃吗？”

“这家是四川菜，”Draco说。

“好的。”Potter的目光巡视着街上。“Hey ！介意我加入吗？”

“你说什么？”

“那会很棒的。”Potter看起来并不像他觉得那会很棒。他看起来实际上有些兢兢战战，但是说完之后，他就把一只胳膊拢在Draco肩膀上，Draco完全不知所措了。Potter块头很大——他的身上充满了肌肉，他是个男人，他还在触碰着Draco。Potter的体温高于常人，而且他从来都痛恨着Draco。Potter对他毫不在意，连恨意都吝啬给他，Potter总是无视他，他曾经就像Potter鞋底的一块污渍。“就像以前一样，”Potter说着，携裹着他进了餐馆。“我还从来没有吃过四川菜呢。你要点什么？”

Potter一直谈论着食物，然后不知怎么的，他们坐了下来，Draco拿到了一张菜单，Potter也拿了一张。Potter表现得好像他们真的是一对在街上偶遇的朋友，好像这是一件最为平常的事情。事实上这也是Draco见过Potter表现得最为平常的一次，他甚至在学校的时候都没有表现得如此平常过。他没有怒目圆睁，也没有怒气冲冲，事实上，他正在讨论着Tesco，麻瓜的Tesco和它明亮的白炽灯和拥挤的走道。

“你之前去过那儿，对吗？”Potter说着。 “Tesco，麻瓜开的。”

Draco当然去过那里。Draco也是因为那里是麻瓜开的所以才去的，因为他对去巫师商店的忍耐度有限，无法频繁地在那里买东西，在那里，有时候仍会有人停下来盯着他看，在那里，有一两次他们甚至拒绝卖给他食物。Potter必然看过他去Tesco，他知道这个问题的答案，但他仍然问了，好像这是一个平常的对话，好像他们是两个普通人。Potter表现得好像他们两个从未试着杀死任何人，因此，Draco说，“有时候。”

“饼干！”Potter说。

“什么？”

“我记得那儿有一种饼干，”Potter说。“上面有些橙色的东西，有巧克力，还有——类似橘子酱似的东西，被巧克力包裹着——”

“Jaffa Cakes。”（Jaffa Cake，一种软饼干，圆饼形状，分为三层：巧克力外壳，水果味夹心，最中间的是柔软的面团。——译者注）

“Jaffa Cakes！”Potter拿起他的叉子，然后“当”的一声在桌子上敲了一下。“对极了。那个叫做Jaffa Cakes。Petunia以前会买它们。”Potter低头看着他的菜单。 “Petunia是我的姨妈。”

Draco不觉得自己有必要提醒Potter他的姨妈是谁。

“他们还有一些……三明治。”Potter依然看着他的菜单，好像他能从一个中国餐馆的菜单里找到三明治。“鸡蛋，培根，还有一些……我觉得那可能是蛋黄酱，但是你知道，我从来没能复制出来一个那样的三明治。我觉得跟Tesco的做三明治的方法有关系。麻瓜的防腐剂，可能。你吃过那个吗？”

“防腐剂？”

“不。”Potter笑了起来。那是一个普通的大笑，Draco不确定那让他感觉不那么惊悚还是更惊悚了。“那种鸡蛋培根三明治。你在巫师商店也买不到那种三明治。”Potter折起他的菜单，抬眼看着他。“我不去巫师商店买东西。”

“哦？”Draco说，感觉有点眩晕。

Potter总是有一种很怪的嘴唇动作。正如刚才，他皱着眉，这个表情让他看起来令人生畏，而又有种奇怪的愁闷，但通常这两种情绪不会同时出现。“在那里他们总是知道我是谁。”Potter说。

而正是在那时，Draco明白了。他完全明白了——Potter到处跟踪他，他们正在进行的这个对话，甚至是那些在魔药店的毫无意义的、愚蠢的对话。Draco明白了，他马上感觉好多了，因为，现在，他知道Potter想做什么了。真相不过是这样：Potter想看看另一边的人是怎么生活的。

Potter富可敌国，家喻户晓，而且身材极度的、几乎是恼人的健美，而他想知道做一个默默无闻的人是什么样的，一个彻底默默无闻的人。这是那种愚昧无知的新晋暴发户会做出的事，那种没有出生在纯血统的环境中但之后不知怎么进入了上流社会的人会做出的事情，然而Draco知道这个之后，感觉到的只有如释重负。

Potter不是来逮捕他的，也不会像一个神经病一样绑架他或是谋杀他。Potter并不认为Draco有任何的危险性。Draco想，他变得如此的无害——事实上，无害到Potter认为他如今可以作为普通人的缩影。

这整件事简直有些可笑，Draco是那样努力地忍受着针对前食死徒的偏见，努力到他把自己变成了另一个极端。现在，Draco不仅不再是一个威胁，他也一点都不重要了，他全然不再是什么重要人物了。实际上，这几乎有点滑稽，以一种让人筋疲力尽的方式，而Draco并不在乎了。他一点也不在乎，而Potter对他来说也不再是个威胁，这件事比他整个一周经历的事情都要富有娱乐性，因此他说，“我喜欢Hobnobs。”（Hobnobs：一种高纤维的燕麦饼干。——译者注）

“什么？”Potter正盯着一个虚无的点。

“我喜欢Hobnobs，”Draco说。 “Jaffa Cakes太甜了。但是Hobnobs就……可以接受。”

“那个很可怕。”

“不，它们不是。”

“我从来没有吃过。”Potter承认说。

“也许你应该在蔑视它们之前先尝尝。”Draco拿起Potter的菜单，把它打开递给Potter。“我经常会点酸豆角肉末。听起来很不怎么样，但是，实际上，味道很好。”

“其实，我也从来没有吃过Jaffa Cakes。”Potter说，伸手接过了菜单。“我曾经捡到过半个。其实已经有些受潮了，但不管怎样我还是吃了。Dudley扔在那的。”

Draco不知道Dudley是谁。“红油抄手也非常的美味。”

“好的。”Potter说，弯着他那两片愚蠢的嘴唇，笑得像个孩子。

Draco盯着他看了一会儿，不禁注意到，Potter的马甲没有系上扣子。这不是穿戴马甲应有的方式，但那件马甲上的扣子缺了几个，所以这明显是故意弄的。Potter的衬衫领口开着，露出了他的脖颈，展示出一般穿着有领衬衣的人不会露出的一块三角形状的肌肤。那显露出的脖颈，就像那件马甲一样，是有意为之。它们看起来像是柔软的丝绸。它们看起来让人有想触摸的欲望。

Draco打开菜单，移开了自己的视线。

 

*

 

那个下午，Draco从未想过他和Harry Potter做爱的可能性。

在那天的剩余时间里，他所思考的只有一个事实，那就是，他不再是Potter世界中的一部分了，Potter不再把他看成一个罪犯就是这一事实的铁证。如果Potter以为他是个罪犯，那意味着Draco在巫师界依然有着某种重要性。尽管Draco没做过任何违法反击的事情，但被认为是罪犯，意味着人们依然没有忘了他——魔法部依然知道他是谁，Malfoy这个名字依然意味着某些东西，巫师界的大人物们依然认为他在某种程度上是值得注意的。然而，Potter对他突如其来的兴趣，只是由于他的“不值得注意”、他的“不重要”。

Draco熟悉被憎恨的感觉。他已经习惯了被鄙视、被虐待、被羞辱，他甚至习惯了被抛弃、被忽视。但他还没有习惯做一个不重要的人，他整个下午都在思考如何应对这种感觉。性爱可能是他当时最不可能想到的事情了。

当Potter再次来到魔药店，Draco想，他终于懂了——他不仅明白了为什么Potter会到处跟着他、跟他说话，也明白了为什么Potter最初会来到Tamanam魔药店。这里是一家二流的魔药店，因为尽管Tamanam先生是一个非常好的魔药制造师，但他没有足够的加隆制作尖端的药剂。他只制作实用的、日常的魔药给需要的人们，叟仆巷的其他大部分商店也是如此。（Sop Lane : sop有“懦夫”的意思，不知道作者是不是用此名称影射，此处音译为叟仆巷。——译者注）

对角巷是游客和孩子们光顾的地方，是假期之后返回霍格沃兹的学生们会光顾的地方，是那些想见人或是想在公众场合露面的人们会光顾的地方。叟仆巷不像对角巷那样明亮、昂贵，也不像翻倒巷那样破烂、拥挤。它是人们想购买便宜的日常用品的时候会去的地方——二手的衣服，快速清洁的咒语，各种琐碎事用得到的琐碎魔咒。在这里，你可以混入人群，可以被人们遗忘，可以躲藏得谁也找不到——而这正是Potter想要的。

Potter就像一个穿着平民服饰的国王，想观察人们的“真实”生活。这对他来说，就像是骑马游乐，就像是另一场伟大的冒险，隐姓埋名地到处乱转，对他来说，不过是一场游戏。夏天悄悄临近，魔药店变得更加热闹起来，这使得Potter的游戏的难度有所增加。现在，当他来买他的无梦魔药时，Potter会用斗篷把自己裹得严严实实的。他开始戴上帽子，使用魔力伪装他的面孔，但就如同穿着平民衣服的国王一样，他对真正的平民生活一无所知。

他的斗篷依然是Lovegood出品，他所戴的帽子，价格抵得上大部分人一个月的工资。他用的伪装魔法也过于精巧高端——任何人都可以用一个快速的变形咒让自己的下巴变得更长，但Potter却使用了一个可能是他购买来的小心翼翼的幻术。这一套用来糊弄那些只在街上或者报纸头条中见过Potter的人们或许还可以，但任何真的认识Potter的人都不会被这些伪装欺骗。他所使用的那些高级咒术让他鹤立鸡群般在人群中格格不入。

“你可以出来了，”Draco说，当最后一个顾客离开了魔药店。

Potter之前一直在魔药店的后面游荡，听到Draco的声音后，他慢慢地转过身来。如果当他来魔药店的时候，店里有其他人，他一般会走到一个角落，盯着架子，直到所有人都离开，他只在店里没有其他顾客的时候才出来购买他的无梦魔药。

Potter终于慢慢走到柜台。他在柜台前站了一会儿，然后在自己的面孔前挥了一下手。伪装魔法消失了。 “你知道是我，”他说。

“你并非十分难以察觉。”

Potter咬了咬自己的嘴唇。自从蜀城那天起，Potter每次来魔药店都会和Draco聊上几句。他们的对话依然总是关于一些不重要的事情，但是现在Draco终于明白Potter想干什么了，他觉得轻松了一些。

“我本来不想提的，”Draco说，“但是你快要达到上限了。”

“上限？”

“我们规定三个月之内不能卖给同一位顾客超过一升的无梦魔药。你已经买了差不多一升了，而这才两个月。我肯定这并不要紧，因为你看起来还是这么的……你，但是，我还是应该——”

“对。不。你不应该——”Potter说到一半停了下来，看起来有些失落。 “我会——我会去其他地方买的。”

Draco感觉很糟，并且不知道为什么自己会有这种感觉。Potter可以想买多少无梦魔药就买多少，Draco也不应该在乎。然而，他却听到自己说，“那儿总是有甜梦魔药可以替代。”

Potter之前肯定是在心不在焉，因为他在盯着一个虚空的点，但现在他的视线猛地回到Draco身上。“什么？”

“那是Tamanam先生的配方，”Draco说着穿过商店。“它很像安眠剂，但是不会让你觉得虚软无力，或是昼夜颠倒，因为里面没有添加人鱼墓石的成分。给。”他把魔药递给Potter，Potter低头看着手中的魔药瓶。

“喝了它还是会做梦。”Potter说。

“Well，”Draco说，“是的。”

Potter抿了抿嘴唇，抬头看向他。“谢谢。”

“不客气。”Draco说，因为这是他会对顾客说的回答。

Potter就只是站在那里盯着他看。然后他说，“我很享受和你一起共进晚餐。”

Draco眨了眨眼睛。蜀城是三个星期前的事情了。“那是午餐。”

“是吗？”Potter歪了歪头。“哦，哦，对，是的。我依然很享受。那很……美味。”

Draco不知道他应该说什么。

“你知道其他餐馆吗？”

“是的”，Draco说，因为他当然知道。

“都是麻瓜餐馆吗？”

“不，我……”那是些隐蔽的地方，在那里，人们不会认出他来，或者他们认出他也不怎么介意，在那里，食物虽然廉价，但总算都是热腾腾的。Potter，在他到处尾随Draco之后，一定已经知道了所有这些地方，Draco不知道Potter想从他这里得到什么——可能是一次游览，他想让人带着他游览那些一个穿着六年前买的裤子的人会去的地方。

“想不起来了吗？”Potter问。

“是的，”Draco说。

Potter转身冲着他的右边。“我现在在跟他说话，谢谢，”他厉声说，然后转回来冲着Draco，微笑了一下。“没关系，我通常在家吃饭。”

“那里依然没有任何人。”

“哪里？”Potter看起来令人惊异地无辜。“在我的公寓 ？是的，没人。我一个人住。”

“不，我的意思是……”Dracok看着Potter右侧的地方，那里空空如也。他不觉得Potter会让他的朋友和他一起来的时候穿上隐形斗篷。他不理解Potter有什么理由会那么做，但他也不明白Potter为什么会一直假装自己是个疯子。

“什么？哦。”Potter忧郁地笑了笑。“不——那只是——那什么都不是。你有公寓吗？”

“你知道我住在哪里，”Draco说。“你一直在跟踪我。”

“哦，”Potter说，看起来十分惊讶。然后他低下头看着自己的鞋子。“我知道我应该告诉你的。我并不想……我不想看起来那么诡异。”

“现在说那个有点晚了，”Draco说。

“Well，既然我们已经说到这个话题了。”Potter抬起头，又用他的嘴唇做了那个奇怪的动作，他用舌尖舔舐了一下一边的嘴角，然后吞咽了一下。“或许我可以——我可以找个时间去你那里，”Potter说。“你可以带我看看你的公寓。”

当Draco回想的时候，这是他真的应该明白的时刻。但在那时，那实在是有些不可思议——在他的脑海中，和Potter做爱这个想法——Draco从未想过这是Potter想要的。他一直以为Potter是个游客，Potter只是想玩耍一番，见识一下做一个不非凡的人是什么样的。Draco从未想过Potter是想操他，但是他应该想到的。这是平民套餐的一部分——吃着油腻的食物，睡在爬着跳蚤的床单上，操着比你地位低的人。这是游览的进行方式。

但是Draco那时并没有想到这个。他只是想着，那是Harry Potter，你如何能对Harry Potter说不呢，你不能，即使你并不在乎他是Harry Potter，即使你对他毫无崇拜之情。但是事实依然是，那是Harry Potter，他可以伤害你，他可以杀了你，他可以使你被判处终身监禁。那又有什么要紧呢，因此Draco说了好的。

Potter像某些时候那样，翘起了一边嘴唇——他很少会有翘起两边嘴角的真正微笑，他的笑容总是那种带着一点忧伤、一点甜蜜的微妙弧度，让他看起来像个小男孩。“太好了，”他说，“我会顺道过去拜访的。”

然后他就离开了，那瓶甜梦魔药还在柜台上。这是第一次，他没有买无梦魔药。

Draco站在那里，纳闷自己到底答应了些什么。

 

*

 

当Potter真的来到Draco的公寓，Draco依然不知道Potter到那里是为什么。

那是一个像往常一样普通夜晚。Draco坐在他破旧、磨损沙发上，穿着他在家时总是穿着的那件破旧、磨损的套头毛衣。很久之前，这件蓝色的套头毛衣曾是Draco的衣服中较为高档的一件，但是现在，即使用魔法也不能修补好上面的几处破洞了。然而这件毛衣穿起来依然十分舒适，并且，独自一人在家时穿着这件破旧的衣服，意味着Draco的其他衣服可以留着等出门的时候再穿，以此避免其他衣服因经常穿着而有所磨损。

那张沙发的故事也和毛衣差不多，尽管Draco以前也从未见过这张沙发有可以入眼的时候。这张沙发买来的时候就是二手的，制作材料也都十分廉价，但Draco曾一遍又一遍地用魔法对它进行精心的修补，使它撑到如今依然能用。但现在，Draco不得不在与时间的竞赛中败下阵来，没有任何办法能够掩饰这张使用得太久了的沙发上的凹陷，和它已经磨损得极薄的布料。

Draco坐在上面，Aloysius蜷在他的旁边。它是一只玳瑁色的猫，耳朵上有一个标记，这个家伙每天做的事情只有吃饭、追着虫子玩和钻在Draco脚下。今天，它把其他任务都做完了，现在正忙着做除了上述事情之外的唯一活动，也就是打盹。（Aloysius：阿洛伊修斯，维基百科解释，此名来源于德语，意思是“fame in war”，因战成名，这里可能是作者所做的一个隐晦的伏笔。——译者注）

Draco正直接就着一只平底锅吃意大利面，同时为《预言家日报》撰写着另一篇匿名文章。作为一个前食死徒，为他看待巫师界发生的事情提供了一种独特的视角，但是Draco从来都避免谈及他个人的历史。他的文章非常受欢迎，但这只因为它们都是匿名的。如果任何人知道是一个前食死徒写了它们，这些文章很有可能会被禁止发表。

实际上，Draco经常撰写关于魔法部和巫师社会的文章，由于已经与这些地方毫无牵涉，他正好处在一个提供评论的极佳视角。他的文章通常会避免谈及Potter和他那荒谬的各种特质，而是专注于探讨一些更重要的东西，一些被人们遗忘的东西，一些人们已经习以为常、不再认真思考的东西。

这篇文章，是Draco受到那天和Potter共进午餐的启发，因此想撰写一篇文章，比较各个的巫师区之间的不同之处，并把它们与伦敦的各个不同麻瓜地区相比较。当他刚刚写到佩卡姆区和叟仆区的关系时，他公寓门口的麻瓜门铃响了，

Draco放下装着意大利面的平底锅，修整了一下他的套头毛衣——门口很可能只是来了一个麻瓜，但他依然拒绝穿着一件有破洞的毛衣见人。他用几个快速的伪装咒语遮掩住了那些破洞，看了看还在幸福地睡着大觉的Aloysius，走过去应门。他打开门，发现门口站着的是Harry Potter，Potter的脸上挂着他特有的那种微微翘着嘴角微笑。

“我能进来吗？”Potter说。

Draco完全被惊讶到了。他是还记得Potter之前说要拜访他的请求，但他还没能使自己相信那是真的，Potter站在他的门前这个场景，看起来是那么的不搭调。Potter真的——真的——非常高大，他的头发漆黑如墨。那肯定不是天生就长成那样的，那种头发，他一定是用了好几种不同的魔药才能让他的头发看起来像这个样子，他还穿着一双龙皮靴。拥有一双龙皮靴就跟拥有一座小岛差不多，而Potter很可能有好几双龙皮靴。而Draco，他甚至连这间公寓都不是自己的。

Draco没说话，默默打开门，让Potter进入了他的公寓。

“我希望我没有……”Potter环顾一下，然后把眼神落在Draco身上，“打扰到你。”

“没有，”Draco说，然后关上了门。

“谢谢你允许我来。”Potter走进公寓更深处，在咖啡桌旁停了下来。那张咖啡桌斑驳的表面上堆满了羊皮纸，那锅意大利面放在旁边，里面还有一只叉子。“你有一只猫。”Potter的声音听起来平板而惊讶。

“你随着年龄增长变得更加富有洞察力了。”

“它是棕色的。”

“那你觉得它应该是什么颜色？”

“我——没什么。你在吃饭吗？”

“不。”Draco用一个咒语把那只平底锅送进厨房，然后匆忙开始整理那些羊皮纸。“你来这里干什么？”

“我想看看你的公寓。”Potter走到Aloysius旁边，伸出手想抚摸它。

Aloysius，有着猫科动物天生的第六感，一下就被惊醒了，它仰起头看了一下，然后跳下了沙发。“它不喜欢陌生人，”Draco说。

“太了不起了。”Potter听起来既惊讶又真诚，而Draco完全不知道他在说什么。“这整个地方都很了不起，”Potter继续说，慢慢在起居室转悠起来。“我已经很久没有到这样一个……”

Potter没有说完他的句子，Draco试着去理解Potter所说的话的意思。这间起居室一半的地方堆满了原来放在Malfoy庄园的零碎物品，另一半则堆满了用过的家具和麻瓜用品。Draco应该憎恨这个公寓的，但是经历过那些不知道能睡在哪里的日子后，经历过那些连一个小小的壁橱都租用不起、睡在格栅里的日子后，公寓对他来说已经非常可以接受了。它最起码是个适宜居住的地方，而Draco也做了很多工作，从对那个麻瓜吊灯施咒使它发出温暖微黄的光线，到对沙发坐垫所用的咒语，用魔法或双手把这间公寓改造得更加舒适。

但是现在，Draco试着以Potter的眼光审视他的家。Potter知道Draco曾经住在一个有着大理石走廊、桃花心木楼梯、水晶吊灯和丝绒窗帘的宅邸中。Draco如今很少再想起Malfoy庄园了，但是Potter的到来让他重新意识到他的公寓实际上是什么样的一个地方。

他的这间公寓只比一间茅屋好了那么一点而已，它不过是一座孤零零的、小小的垃圾场，一处简陋的洞穴，任何干净整洁的体面人都不会愿意住在其中。

“是什么让你决定住在一栋麻瓜建筑物中？”Potter说。

Draco抿起了他的嘴唇。“实用性。”

“我真的从来没有想过可以住在麻瓜建筑物里，”Potter说，“自从——well，我不知道。因为需要做太多的隐藏工作——在麻瓜面前，我的意思是，而且他们无论怎样都会发现，巫师的世界。那时你就得费好大劲遮掩，好多的遗忘咒，而且那样也不公平，对……”Potter说到一半停了下来，看着墙上的一幅画。那是Draco母亲的画像，他转过身来。“但你竟然做到了？”

Draco注视着他。Potter用他的上唇盖住他的下唇，然后又反过来——用他的下唇包住他的上唇，而Draco不明白他为什么来这儿，一点也不明白。

“这看起来没什么问题，”Potter说。“没人知道你住在这儿。不会被那些你不想让他们知道的人知道，我是说，而且这儿……这儿看起来非常的温馨舒适。”Potter又转回头去看那幅画。“那是你妈妈年轻的时候吗？”

“不许看，”Draco说，走到那幅画前面。

Potter惊讶地看着他。“她很美。”

“她当然很美。她是我的母亲。”

Potter凝视着他。然后他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“是的，” 他只回答了这一个词。

“你来这里干什么？”Draco说。

Potter看起来又惊讶了。“我想看看你的公寓。我能看看其他房间吗？”

“我……我，”但是Draco想不出任何拒绝的借口，因此他说，“可以。”

这间公寓除去主要的起居室之外，也没剩什么地方了，其他的房间只有一间厨房和一间卧室，而说话间Potter已经走到了走廊中间。Draco跟着Potter，依然丝毫没有想到，Potter是想跟他干一炮，甚至等到他们进了Draco的卧室，他也依然没有想到那个。

“我从来没想过你会住在这样的地方，”Potter说。“我从来没有想过你会养猫。”当然Potter不会想到Draco住在这样一个地方，因为这间卧室简直就是一场滑稽剧。这间卧室中点缀着许多Draco的旧物——非常旧的旧物，那些自从他孩提时就拥有的物品，因为Malfoy庄园和他们的财产在战后都被夺走，他一直没能找到这些东西的替代品，只能继续使用它们。Malfoy庄园中的绝大多数物品Draco都没能保住，但他能保留下来的，都是些极富感情色彩的物品，而直到现在，Draco才意识到它们是多么令人惊骇的陈腐不堪。

他的床是一张古老的四帷柱床，是那种给小孩子用的样式，上面还有华盖，让你可以在华盖里侧弄上一个假的天空，好给胆小怕黑的孩子一点心理安慰。他的书桌上雕刻着会动的龙，它们会蜷起四肢，然后展开翅膀飞过桌面，一直飞到另外一边，让人完全没有办法安心在上面写字。那里还有一些他在Hogwarts曾用过的物品，但也都是些令人难堪的东西，一个可笑的水晶龙形台灯，一张斯莱哲林毛毯，所有的东西都是那么的糟糕，而Potter还一直在盯着它们不停地看，不停地看。

Aloysius之前溜到了这里蜷在床上，Draco突然绝望地发现他的被子上还粘着猫毛，尽管他早上刚刚用咒语清理过。

Potter盯着他的房间看了如此长的时间，让Draco几乎再也难以忍受。然后Potter转向他，他的眼睛像两片湿润的树叶。“Malfoy，”他说。

Draco飞快地转过身，走出了房门。“厨房在这边，”他说。

而厨房是三个房间里最糟糕的一个。卧室的陈设布置还可以借口说是感情用事，但厨房的物品很明显都是出于实用的必需品。尽管这间厨房并不逼仄拥挤，但案台铺着的廉价麻瓜桌布、橱柜上贴着的拙劣画纸，无不显示出Draco是如何使用这间厨房的。Potter在看了这乱糟糟的一切之后，不可能看不出下厨做饭、修补衣物用品、家务杂事等等都是Draco自己一个人在做。当Draco低下头，他看到，自己施在毛衣上的伪装咒语已经开始淡去，那些破洞又慢慢显露出来。

某些像是恐慌的东西充满了Draco的肺腑，那恐慌让他的手臂痛痒难当，让他好像又回到了那条小巷——回到了那条堆着湿了的硬纸壳箱、充满了垃圾味道的小巷，让他又想起了Alice——

Alice——

Draco已经有好几年没有想起过Alice了，而这全是Potter的错，Potter，他想要什么，他到底想要什么——

“这里简直完美。”Potter四处打量着厨房。“这是我见过的最完美的厨房。这里就像——这里就像一个真正的家。”

而就是在那个时刻，Draco懂了，他又可以正常的呼吸了。

他看着炉子上的几个平底锅，还有勺子在上面翻搅，洗碗槽中，一块海绵正在清洗着几个盘子，另一块海绵在旁边把洗好的盘子擦干。而厨房的桌子上，正同时进行着至少三个修补工作，几根穿着棉线的针在Draco细致的咒语引导下，修补着袜子和裤子上的破损之处，而Draco明白了，Potter是想要操他。

他几乎松了一口气。当然Potter是想要操他了。不然没有其他任何原因能让一个人说这样的一间厨房是完美的，Potter觉得它完美，是因为它廉价而卑微——它是他非凡的生活中那一丁点寻常的东西。性爱不算什么，性爱是简单的，性爱比补偿Alice要容易的多得多，比Draco想的其他Potter可能想要的事情容易得多得多。

“Molly Weasley曾经有一间这样的厨房，”Potter说着走到洗碗槽旁边。“当他们住在‘陋室’的时候。那里的洗碗槽中总是进行着咒语，炉子上总是有搅拌着的锅碗瓢盆。那里总是闻起来像——”

“我是不会和你做爱的，”Draco说，终于找回了自己的声音。

Potter咽下了一声小小的咳嗽。

“这就是你为什么来这儿，”Draco说。

“噢，”Potter说。

“我不会的。我们不会干一炮的。”

“我们不会吗？”

“你是Harry Potter。”

“噢。”Potter低下头看着他的靴子——他的价值几千加隆的龙皮靴。“我以为你并不在乎那个？”

“我并不是说自己配不上你。”

“那很好。”Potter抬起眼来。“我没有那么好。”

“我知道你没有那么好。”

Potter的嘴角翘起了那个忧伤、微妙的弧度。“实话说，我和其他人没什么不同。”

“我知道那个。你觉得我不知道吗？你在演着一场戏，你给他们看你的戏剧化的表演，但是那都是假的，不过是一层虚伪的假象。你是个骗子，是个傲慢自大的冒牌货——你努力去演，但你永远也成为不了他们膜拜的天神，成为不了他们崇慕的偶像。我了解你。我能看穿你，而我知道你不是一个圣人。你只是——你只是一个有一块疤、连头发都梳不好的男孩。”

Draco喘了口气。这些话不知道是从哪里蹦出来的，因为他应该早就不在乎了。他不在乎Potter，也不在乎他那愚蠢的整个世界，不在乎魔法部和它的英雄们，不在乎那些赢了的人。

Potter只是凝视着他，一直凝视着他。然后，非常慢地，他用舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“你确定吗，关于干一炮那件事？”他问，他的声音有一点沙哑。“因为我——我现在确实很想吻你。”

“是的，我很确定！”

“噢。”Potter向前迈了一步。“你还是那么确定吗。”

“是的，”Draco有些不确定的说。

“相当确定？”另一步。

“相当！”Draco后退了一步。

“一点也没有不确定吗？”Potter问，他一直都是这样一个以强凌弱的人。他把Draco困在厨房一角的墙面上，还没有触碰到Draco，但那几乎没有任何空间，那没有可以呼吸的空间了，而且令人震惊的是，Potter并不真的比他高。如果真的比较的话，Potter甚至还比他矮一点，但他的存在是那么的难以忽视——宽阔的肩膀，有力的双臂，Draco没有被引起性欲，他没有——

“或许就这一次，”Potter喃喃地说，然后他吻了Draco。

 

*

 

Draco不知道该怎么办。那是Harry Potter，但是Draco不想被使用，但是Potter还在亲吻他，他闻起来不可思议。他感觉起来不可思议，他尝起来也不可思议——干净清爽，像是某种薄荷味的漱口水，好像他已经为这个吻提前做了准备，好像他之前就知道这会发生——当然他会知道这会发生。他是Harry Potter，他可以想做什么就做什么。

他闻起来如此的微妙，像是某种绝妙的古龙水，在Draco感觉的边缘若隐若现，Draco想舔舐Potter的全身，去追寻那一抹幽香。Potter的斗篷——那件奢侈昂贵的斗篷——被Draco握在手中，它是那么的柔软、温暖、那么的丝滑，Draco甚至分辨不出那是什么布料。他总是能分辨出衣服的布料，但这件的布料他完全不知道，它像是羊毛但又不是，它比羊毛更加柔软，像是某种魔法驼绒，但Draco分辨不出。他不知道。他只想用这件斗篷把自己裹起来然后死去。

Potter慢慢拉开了这个吻。

“我依然不觉得你有什么特别之处，”Draco告诉他。

“Jesus，”Potter说。“你简直无与伦比。”

Draco刚开始以为Potter在开玩笑，以为Potter在讥讽他。Potter的手指自发地找到了Draco毛衣上的破洞，而那件毛衣不是驼绒的。它甚至不是羊绒的。但是，紧接着，Potter脱下了他的斗篷，慢慢矮下身，而Draco终于辨认出Potter那上气不接下气的语气。那听起来像是真诚的，而Potter已经跪在了地板上。

“这不是做爱，如果你不想做爱的话，”Potter一边说着一边解开了Draco的裤子。他的手比一般人的手要热得多，当他触碰到Draco的底裤时，他的手是如此的炙热，以至于Draco怀疑Potter是不是生病了，可能Potter正在发烧。“我不会做，如果你不愿意的话，但是我能不能——？”然后他伸出了手，掏出了Draco的阴茎，他长着薄茧的手感觉起来那样的滚烫。“拜托？”Potter说，仰头望着他。

Draco说不出话来，所以他只是点了点头，然后Potter的嘴唇就落在了他的阴茎上。他先是用舌头绕着阴茎的前端打着圈，然后他张开嘴，慢慢把Draco的阴茎纳入口中，他越吞越深，越吞越深，把整个柱体，全部都吞了进去，一直深入，深入到他那滚烫的口腔中，Merlin。Merlin，众先知，德尔斐神谕，哦上帝。哦上帝啊。

已经有那么久。那么、那么久，Draco甚至记不起上一次是什么时候了。他无法回忆。他无法注视——无法注视Potter的嘴唇，那可怕的、可恨的嘴唇，包裹在他阴茎的周围，被撑得薄薄的，而Potter的喉咙——天啊它是——是那么紧致，它是那么可怕的紧致——滚烫、丝滑——而Potter的头发——Potter的头发——

Draco的手指插入了Potter的发丝中，Potter那有魔力的发丝，他曾以为那感觉起来会像是涂满了美发药品，但它不是。它是那么柔软，柔软过Potter的斗篷，柔软过可能除了Potter的喉咙之外的世上的任何东西，Potter的喉咙紧紧地包裹着他阴茎，当Potter吞咽、滑动时，他的喉咙变得甚至更加紧致、更加甜蜜，更加美妙。

“噢，”Draco发出了一声细小的呻吟，他的胯部猛地朝Potter的脸耸动，他无法控制住自己。

Potter只是又一次用他温暖的手掌包裹着Draco的阴茎，握住它，稳稳地握住它，好便于他的舌头和那张可恶的嘴唇在上面动作，便于Potter对着他的阴茎做的所有那些可怕的事情——慢慢向上舔舐，然后再返回，然后用舌头缠绕着整根柱体。

当Potter做着这些的时候，Draco的手指一遍遍地抚过Potter的头发，他无法停止鄙视自己，因为他知道，他会允许Potter操他的。他会允许Potter使用他，他会做Potter的奴隶如果Potter要求他的话。Potter是在他们两人中有控制权的那个，他可以对任何他想要的人拥有控制权。他杀死了黑魔王，他可以让任何人做任何事。而Draco则只是所有人中更好搞上手的那种。

而Draco最痛恨的部分，则是这可能是他一直想要的。当Draco回忆起所有那些憎恨着Potter的日子，他可能只是想要这个。当他伤害Potter、打伤Potter、告发Potter、阴谋破坏Potter的行动，试图把Potter交给黑魔王——可能这些都只因为他早就知道，他会无所不用其极只求Potter看他一眼，他会做任何事，只求能拥有部分的Potter，只求能拥有Potter的任何一个部分，因为Potter是那么伟大、举足轻重，而内心深处，Draco知道他自己，微不足道，一无是处。

他为了他现在所拥有的生活，用尽全力、竭力斗争，他实实在在地靠自己赢得了现在的生活。大部分时候，他对这种生活都感到满意，他生活得很好。有时候，他甚至感到自豪，为所有这些他自己努力获得的东西——然而，在内心深处，他从来都知道这些东西是多么的一文不值。他总是想起另外一个世界——那个伟大的、奢华的世界，那个有着宏伟、奢华的房子和名门望族的世界，那个有着英雄们和那些敌意的憎恨的世界，而无论他做了什么，Draco永远都渴望着那个世界。他永远都会是那个充满了金钱和名望的世界的奴隶。

“你无与伦比，”Potter说。他的一只手拢着Draco的双球，另一只手抠弄着Draco毛衣破损的褶边，他的双唇贴着Draco阴茎的根部亲吻滑动。

“你是那么的该死的美好，”Potter说，Draco猛地推开Potter的头。

“我要——”

“射给我，”Potter说，然后用他的手包裹挤压着Draco阴茎的头部。

Draco控制不了自己。他猛烈地在Potter的手中抽动，胯部无意识地耸动着，Potter一直稳稳地握着他的阴茎，直到他把所有精液都射在Potter手中。当他的高潮结束，Potter一滴不漏地接住了他的精液，那些让人厌恶的白色液体黏腻地流淌在Potter指缝间。然后Potter站起身，舔舐着他的手指。

“呃。”Draco别开了眼睛。“去洗手。”

“好的，”Potter说，然后走到洗碗池旁边。

无法忍受水流的声响，Draco闭上了眼睛。过了一会儿，一分钟——Draco不知道多长时间，Potter回来了。感受到他身体辐射出来的热量，Draco挣扎着拉开了眼帘。

“我，”Potter说。“那个实在……谢谢你。”然后Potter亲吻了他——这次在脸颊上，非常轻柔，一触即收，好像他亲吻的是一团火焰。

Draco感到被彻底掏空了，那么的精疲力倦。实话说他想不起他上一次做爱是什么时候了，但他不会让Potter以为他不知道性爱是怎么做的——就好像Draco会让任何人对他做了这些然后却毫无回报。“好的，”他说，在Potter身体离开之前揪住了他的衬衣边缘。“我们可以做爱。”

“Well，你知道，我撒了一点小谎。”

Draco发觉自己又一次睁开了眼睛。他不知道他是什么时候把眼睛闭上的。“什么？”

“一些人会把我们刚才做的那个称为做爱。”

“我的意思是阴茎。”Draco闭上眼睛。“在屁股里。”

“噢。”Potter靠近了一些。“我想要那个。”

Draco把他推开了一点，从靠着的墙上直起身，然后穿上了自己的裤子。

“卧室，那么。”

Potter转头看向他，没有动。“我们能待在这里吗？”

“不行。”

Potter的嘴角可怜兮兮地撇了下来。

Draco翻了个白眼。“我是不会被压在厨房的桌子上被操的，Potter。”

“哦不，那个——我……我更想让你做——操的那个。”

“我——什么？”

“如果你愿意的话，”Potter急忙补充道。“我更喜欢，你知道……”Potter做了一个模糊的手势，Draco完全没懂。Potter飞快地吸了一口气。“我更想趴在那张桌子上让你来操我。从后面。如果你想的话。拜托。”

Draco直直地盯着他。

并不是说他反对Potter的建议——而且Potter想要被操实在不应该比Potter想要操他更令人惊讶。然而，Potter表述的方式中包含的某些东西，才是令Draco惊讶的部分。穿着乡下人衣服的国王操了酒吧的女招待是因为他认为这就是乡下人会做的事情。那就像是另一场大冒险，而当这一切结束，他又会重新回到他的王后身边。

Potter没有王后，Draco胡乱地想。最后一个他曾听说Potter操过的人还是那个姓Weasley的黄毛丫头，而那也是好多年前的事情了。

“我们不是一定要那么做。”Potter的声音安静地响起。“如果你想要的话我会操你。我只是真的更想让你对我做那个。”

“好的，”Draco说。

“好的？”

“我非得说两遍吗？好的，是的，好的，我来操你。”

“太好了。”Potter一边的嘴角扬了起来，他环视了一下周围。“你有……润滑吗，因为真的我更喜欢——”

“是的。”答案实际上是“不”，因为一般来说Draco会在浴室里自慰，浴液用起来和其他润滑液一样好，但是Draco不打算提起他做爱的次数是多么的稀少。

“好的。”Potter依然挂着那个奇异的微笑。“哪儿……”

“油飞来。”一个瓶子飞入Draco的手中。这瓶正是他用来做那份意大利面的植物油。

“谢谢你，”Potter说着接过了瓶子。

Draco撇开了视线。“我——我去把桌子清理一下。”桌子上还进行着几个修补的魔咒，做爱并不能作为毁去他已经十分稀少的几件衣服的理由。Draco拿起那几件衣物，把它们放在一旁柜子上的干净的地方。他考虑了一下是不是让那些咒语继续运作，好尽快修补好那几件衣服，但是那听起来实在过于绝望地实际。他将要操Harry Potter了。他挥了挥手，把那些咒语停了下来。

“你能让它们继续吗？”

“什么？”Draco回头看去。

Potter的手放在他的裤子上，但他的眼睛一直在Draco身上。“那些修补的咒语，”Potter说。“我喜欢它们。”

Draco低下头看了看那些破旧的衣服。“那是个非常奇怪的癖好，Potter。”

“我知道，”Potter说，然后脱下了他的裤子。

当Draco继续清理桌子上的其他部分，Potter在准备他自己。那奇怪地令人烦躁，Potter准备自己的方式——对着他自己施保护咒语的方式好像那是一件不得不做的任务，然后开始用一种最实际、最不带感情色彩的方式用手指扩宽自己。他甚至没有脱下他所有的衣服，只是把他的裤子和底裤拽了下来。他的动作不是为了诱惑挑逗别人，也不是为了取悦自己——他的胯下状态显示，他已经兴奋起来了。

Potter要求Draco操他并没有真的改变任何事——或许是Potter一直都喜欢做下面的那个，或许是他觉得那会更接近那种“经历”。但当Draco注视着Potter准备自己的时候，他突然发觉，或许Potter并不是试着要获取某种“经历”。或许这对Potter来说并不是某种可以一笑置之的事情。

或许Potter真的已经厌倦了做那个富有的、出名的、光彩照人的、有名望的、被众人爱戴的、受人欢迎的人。或许他真的厌倦了不管走到哪里都会被人认出来，而Draco甚至几乎快要理解他了。

Draco不管走到哪里都会被人鄙视嘘弄，不管走到哪里都会有人向他投掷蔬菜，不管走到哪里都会有人窃窃私语、嬉笑嘲弄——这都是因为他们都认得出他的脸。他们知道他是谁。过了很长、很长时间，人们才开始遗忘，又过了差不多一样长、甚至更长的时间，Draco才找到一些不那么排斥他的地方，一些人们不那么在乎他的身份的地方。九年之后，他依然在寻找这种地方——伦敦巫师区的一些小地方，住着许多新移民、流动人口繁多的低档住宅区，还有伦敦麻瓜区的一些可以让一个巫师混入其中的地方。

Potter想不被认出的理由与Draco想隐姓埋名生活的理由并不相同。那亲吻小婴儿、被人们的掌声欢迎着进入每一间屋子、睡在独角兽毛编制的床单上的生活对Potter来说一定非常艰难。Draco可以理解。他理解极了，突然间，他想向Potter展示，想要让Potter知道， 他理解Potter。他的胸口发紧，好像有什么东西盘旋蜷曲在他身体里面，某些坚硬、刻薄的东西，然后他庆幸他是操的那个人，庆幸，因为这样他就能向Potter展示。他会向Potter明明白白地展示出他有多么地理解Potter。

“停下，”Draco说，把最后一只袜子放在柜子上。

“抱歉？”Potter说，拱起身看向Draco。

“让我来做那个。”Draco走到桌子的另一边，拿起那瓶植物油，倒了一点在自己手指上，然后抹开。“过来这儿。转过去。对着桌子。”

Potter看起来有些迷惑，但他照做了。Draco用他沾满了油的手按在Potter的腰间。Potter的衬衫是件昂贵的亚麻衬衫，Draco只想毁了它。他想把它撕开扯碎，但他只是把他的手缓缓从上面抚摸下来，一直抚到Potter的臀瓣上，一根手指摁在入口的边缘，然后推入。Potter的内部像他的发丝一样丝滑，像他的裤子一样堕落，像他的喉咙一样炙热。“Merlin，”Draco说，吐出了一口他一直摒着的呼吸。

“我可以受得了更多，”Potter说。

“你曾经告诉过别人吗？”Draco说，然后滑入了另外一根手指。Potter的内部滑腻而紧致，他的穴口夹紧了Draco的手指，收缩着，好像试图把他的手指吸吮得更深。“你曾经告诉过别人你是被插的那个吗？”

Potter听起来有些惊讶。“一般来说他们自己会发现，如果他们想要操我的话。”

“任何人？”Draco说。“你曾经告诉过你的粉丝们吗？”

“我。”Potter听起来困惑了。“那不是他们应该关心的事情。”

“是的，和他们没关系。”Draco又放入了一根手指，他可以感觉到Potter在努力控制着他臀部的肌肉，试着去适应这种入侵。“和他们一点关系也没有，不是吗？他们以为他们了解你，但是他们并不了解。不是吗？”Draco的手指扭动了一下，Potter开始喘息。

“天啊。”

“他们以为你是特别的，不是吗，”Draco说，然后又插入一根手指。现在有四根手指，光滑的、黏腻的，推入Potter的穴口，而Potter全部吞了进去，他的穴口伸展着，紧紧地缠绕着那些手指，重重地挤压着。“但你并不特别，不是吗？”Draco说。

“那感觉很好。”Potter说。“Christ，那感觉太好了。”

“你特别吗？”Draco挤入了他的手指，用力地。

“别停，”Potter说。

Draco停了下来，他抽出了手指，即使Potter的穴口在他的手指周围收紧，恋恋不舍地挽留着。Draco再一次脱下了她的裤子，他有些惊讶的发现自己已经又一次完全硬了。已经有很长时间Draco没有在这么短的时间内勃起两次了，他体内那坚硬、刻薄的东西收缩得更加紧了。“这就是为什么你想让我来操你，”Draco说着把他的手再一次放在Potter奢侈时髦的衬衫上，把手上的油和Potter身上的汗液抹在上面。“因为我知道你不是特别的。”

“Malfoy。”Potter的胯部向上蹭动着，臀瓣擦过了Draco的性器，即使Draco把他牢牢按在桌上。“求你——求你——我想要……”

Draco把Potter更加用力地按下去，倾身笼罩在他的身上，阴茎对准了Potter的穴口，他的呼吸刷过Potter的耳廓。“你想要的是让我像对待任何人那样对待你。”

“是的。”Potter的胯部撞上了桌子。

“你想让我像操任何人那样操你。”

“是的——Malfoy——是的”

“说出来。”Draco握住了两人之间的性器，扶着它对准了Potter的入口。“告诉我你一点也不特别，然后我就会给你你想要的。”

“我一点也不，”Potter说。

“你一点也不什么？”

“我一点也不特别，我从来都不是特别的，我什么都不是——我只是——我只是——只是——Jesus。Malfoy，”Potter说，然后Draco推入了进去。

那感觉很好。光滑、温暖，非常非常的美妙，Potter穴口的那一小圈肌肉紧紧地挤压在Draco阴茎的周围，把他推得更加深，吸允收缩着，引导他进入那个黏腻、湿软、黑暗、隐秘的甬道，这一刻只为他一个人开放。

“这就是一个和其他任何人一样的小穴，”Draco告诉他，再一次插入进去。“你就和其他的小穴一样的火辣，”他说，然后抽插了一下，“你的小穴和其他人的小穴一样的湿滑，”他说，抽插了一下，“你也会被操，”他说，抽插着——“就像其他——任何——小穴。”Draco重重地插了进去，Potter在他身下挺起下身迎合着他的抽动。

“Malfoy，Jesus，Malfoy，是的，就像那样，就像那样——”

“你不是什么重要的人物，对吗？”Draco说，然后伸出一只手插入Potter的头发中，Potter那魔法般的，完美的头发。“你完全不是什么重要的人物，你只是个无足轻重的人，只是个无足轻重的人——”

“求你别停下来——”Potter的下身重重地撞上了桌子，那很可能会让他的阴茎感到疼痛，但Draco到现在为止都没看到过Potter的阴茎，Potter的身体紧紧地压在桌上。Draco无法把他的手插入Potter和桌子之间，他的另一只手缠绕在Potter的发丝中。“求你，”Potter说。“更多，求你，用力，别停——”

“如果说这就是你唯一做得好的事情呢？”Draco说，上帝啊，他就快高潮了，他是那么的近。“如果这就是你天生就适合干的事情呢？”

“不要——Malfoy，不要，求你，求求你，不要停——”

“我了解你，Potter，”Draco悄声在Potter耳边说，他的呼吸略过Potter的发丝。“你不比普通人好，也不比普通人差。”

然后Potter射了——他的脊背拱成一道长长的、坚硬的曲线，肩膀僵直，下身抽搐着。

Draco把他的手滑入Potter昂贵的衬衫中压制住他。Potter的皮肤柔软、富有弹性，覆盖着下面修长、坚硬的肌肉——感受着那柔软的亚麻，Potter的小穴抽搐着在他阴茎周围收紧，Draco也射了出来。

他高潮了那么久，射了那么多，Draco不记得他的哪次高潮曾像这次一样猛烈。Potter一滴不漏地接住了他的精液，他不断地收缩，不断地收缩，下身一次又一次往后挤压着Draco的阴茎。

当他们的高潮结束，有那么一个长长的、火热的瞬间，Potter依然趴在桌子上，Draco无力地瘫软在Potter身上。他可以就这样睡去，他的性器在Potter体内软了下来，天啊，他操了Harry Potter。他在他的厨房餐桌上操了Harry Potter，而他的袜子依然搁在柜子上，被一个缝纫的咒语慢慢的修补着。

“那太棒了，”Potter说，Draco抽了出来。

Draco找到了他的魔杖，清理了Potter，清理了他自己。当他开始穿上他的底裤和裤子的时候，Potter直起身来，慢慢地伸展了一下。“那该死的不可思议，”Potter说。“我感觉自己可以睡到永远。”

Draco停下了他正在扣上扣子的动作。“你不能睡觉。”

“我不是说我要在这里睡。”

“我的意思是，你通常……睡不着？”

Potter微微苦笑了一下。“你以为我买那些无梦魔药只是为了好玩吗？”

出于某种原因Draco直到现在才开始考虑这个问题。

“我该走了。”Potter扣上了他的裤子。“他们在贝尔法斯特建立了一所学校，要以我的名字命名。我应该去参加他们的开学庆典。”（Belfast：贝尔法斯特，位于爱尔兰岛东北沿海的拉干河口，在贝尔法斯特湾的西南侧，是英国北爱尔兰的最大海港。——译者注）

“一所学校？”Draco说。

“某个昂贵的私立学校。”

“在贝尔法斯特。”

“那根本毫无必要，如果你问我的话。有Hogwarts已经足够了。”

出于某种原因，Draco无法正视Potter。柜子上的咒语还在进行着，那个装着意大利面的平底锅还呆在洗碗池中。洗碗池里堆满了脏兮兮的盘子，地上的瓷砖上布满了裂痕，而Potter就要去贝尔法斯特，让一所私立学校以他的名字命名。“你弄脏了自己的裤子，”Draco只说了这个。

“什么？”Potter朝下看去。

Draco用手势模糊地示意了一下Potter裤子前面的那一点湿润的痕迹。Potter没有把它脱得足够远。“那里。”

“哦，”Potter说。“没关系。反正我也不怎么喜欢这条裤子。它太紧了。”

Draco小声咕哝了一句。

“什么？”

“那你为什么穿它？”Draco提高声音说。

Potter再一次低头看向他的裤子，面露惊讶。“我从地板上随便拿的。”

“我想你应该走了。”Draco向周围看了看。他需要喝一杯，但他不记得他把火焰威士忌放在哪儿了。

“你还好吗？”Potter说。

“我很好。”Draco走向洗碗池，开始施咒让那些碟子自己清洁。“贝尔法斯特在好几个幻影移形点之外。”

“不，他没有，”Potter说。“走开。”

Potter的声音低沉暗哑，Draco无视了他。Draco现在无法处理Potter自言自语这件事。

“谢谢你跟我做爱。”Potter说，他的声音又恢复了正常。

Draco把一个平底锅“砰”地扔进了洗碗池，发出了很大的响声。“随时乐意效劳。”

“我会记住你的允诺的。”然后Potter不知怎么就到了他身边，他的手指轻轻地搁在Draco的背上，他的嘴唇在Draco耳边。“再见，”他说，然后吻了吻Draco的脸颊。

Draco直到Potter离开才转过身，然后他发觉Potter忘记带走他的斗篷，那件斗篷皱皱巴巴地在地上堆成一团。Draco想重重地踩上它，想在上面泼满油，想把它剪成碎片，但他只是把它捡了起来，它是那么的柔软，那么的光滑。它是那么的昂贵奢华，他闻起来就像是Potter。

Draco没有毁掉它，他用一个细致的咒语修补好了它边缘上的那一道裂缝，然后把它挂在衣柜中。

 

*

 

尽管Potter那样说了，但Draco并不觉得他会再见到Potter了。

而当Draco回想的时候，他却无法感到后悔。他上一次做爱似乎是地老天荒以前的事了，而且他无法忘记这次与Potter的性爱感觉是多么的好。他在那之后的好几天里都感觉松弛、柔软，好像他体内的某些紧绷着的东西被解开了一些，尽管他不能确定那是因为性爱还是因为和他做爱的人是Potter。

那次性爱本身当然非常的棒，但在一张桌子上操Potter——当他操着Potter的时候所说的那些话——不知怎么让Draco感觉，好像某件悬而未决的事情终于被解决了。好像他证明了某些他一直坚信着的事情——那就是他和Potter是一样的，Potter并不比他好，也不比他坏。他们是平等的，他和Potter，而那些许多年前发生的事情，与其说是关于正与邪之间的对立，不如说是关于年少轻狂和无知犯错。

Draco从未相信Potter是一个圣人，他也从不认为自己是一个魔鬼，在内心深处，Draco知道Potter也和他一样这么认为。即使整个世界永远不会知道，但他们两个终于打成平手了，他们之间的比赛终于尘埃落定。他生命中的这一章终于，落下了帷幕。

直到五天之后，这大幕又一次随着魔药店的大门毫无预兆地打开了，Potter再一次走了进来。

那正是一年之中的繁忙季节，即使到了快要打烊的时间，依然有几个顾客徘徊在店里。 Potter和以往的习惯一样，径直走到了一个僻静的角落，他戴着一个极为可怕的棕色卷曲的假发。没有一个人注意到他，都自顾自地忙着自己的事情。几分钟之后，Draco从柜台绕出来，朝Potter所在的那个角落走了过去。

“你没有骗到任何人，”Draco说，他的声音压的很低。

“ 我没有吗？”Potter看起来很惊讶。

Draco翻了个白眼。“我可以从一英里之外认出你。”

“大部分人不能。”

“你的围巾是安哥拉毛的。”

“什么？”

“你的围巾，”Draco说，“是安哥拉毛的。”

“哦，”Potter说。“我还以为它是格子呢的。”

“它是格子呢的。但它也是安哥拉毛的。”

“好吧，”Potter说。

“还有那个假发，”Draco说，感到一阵强烈的恼怒。“简直骇人地招摇。”

“是吗？”Potter看起来又一次惊讶了。

“你到底为什么就不能把你的头发直接变化一下？”

“它不接受任何变形，”Potter说。

“最起码你可以把你眼睛的颜色变化一下，如果你是真的想要伪装自己的话。”

“咒语对我的眼睛也不管用。”

“不，它们管用。”

Potter看起来依然很惊讶。“不，它们真的不管用。”

Draco又翻了个白眼。“所有人都记得你在Hogwarts的时候是个四眼混蛋，Potter。”

“哦，那个。”Potter皱了皱眉。“我做了麻瓜手术。”

“麻瓜……手术？”

Potter点了点头。“我以为不戴眼镜我会不那么容易被认出来。但是在那之后所有人却更加抓着我大拍特拍。”

“不那么容易被认出来。”

“有时候我只是不想……”

Draco试着不要把牙齿咬得那么紧。“有时候你只是不想什么？”

Potter用舌尖舔了舔他的嘴角。“那么突出。”

“你不想那么突出。”

“是的。”

他们会再干一炮的，Draco意识到，他的心沉了下去。Potter因为不得不伪装自己而感到忧郁沉闷，这简直像是一个笑话。但那真的不是。他很明显努力地在尝试——这不仅仅是一次品尝当地的食物、操当地的乡下姑娘的走马观花，也不仅仅是一次好奇心驱动的尝鲜之举。在那些以他的形象被雕刻出的塑像和那些以他的名字命名的学校之间，Potter想要的，是有人能看到真正的他。

Merlin，这对他来说一定非常得艰难，没人了解他的内心，没人知道那个真的Harry Potter，那个不是英雄、不是国王、只是一个普通男人的Potter。他肯定没事就捧着他那一丁丁点孤独暗自伤神，就好像没人了解他，因为那种非昂贵的扫帚不骑、非手工的服饰不穿的日子一定非常难熬。

“你为什么不就用点复方汤剂呢?”

“双角兽的角是违禁用品。”

Draco大步走到魔药店的另一头。他搜寻着货架，然后拿起了其中一瓶魔药，返回Potter身边。“拿着，”Draco说着递出了那个瓶子。

“这是什么？”Potter说，伸手接过了瓶子。

“化妆用品。”

“化妆品？”

“不要再戴假发了，”Draco说。“至少一次梳梳你的头发。遮住你的疤。相信我，那会让你看起来不再那么像是要去参加万圣节游行，而是更像——像个普通人。”

“它不会让你看起来不那么像一条爬虫。”

Draco瞪着他，但Potter没有在看他。他仰起头，眼睛盯着另一边。“那不会有那种效果，因为它不是给你的，”他说，他的声音低沉而紧绷，当他发疯的时候就会这么说话。

“Potter，”Draco不耐烦地说。

Potter的眼神又迅速甩回到他身上。“你在使用这种东西吗？”他说，他的声音又恢复了正常。

“我……”Draco摸了摸他的袖子。“我为什么要这么做？”

“你总是看起来那么……”

Draco挺直了他的脊柱。

“……好。你看起来真的很好，”Potter说，然后舔了舔嘴唇。

Draco感到热度爬上了他的脸颊。“那里还有其他客人，”他说，微微低下头。

“当然了，”Potter说。“这店什么时候打烊？”

“十分钟。”

“太好了。想一起吃晚餐吗？”

“我本打算回家的。”Draco还是无法看向他。

“那更好了。我喜欢意大利面。”

“你说什么？”

“上一次，”Potter说。“你在从一只平底锅里吃意大利面。我可以给你做晚餐。我喜欢做饭。”

上一次，Potter吸了Draco的阴茎。Draco艰难地吞咽了一下。他不应该允许Potter这么干的。他不应该允许Potter这么对他——Potter觉得无聊了又怎么样，Potter厌倦了被膜拜又怎么样，Potter自怨自艾、暗自伤神又如何，Potter不值得被可怜。他不值得任何怜悯，他只是一个普通的家伙。他只是一个和其他人没有什么不同的家伙罢了。

“让我为你做顿饭，”Potter说。“别说不。”

Draco说了好。

 

*

 

Potter没有为他做饭。

Draco关上店门，然后他们一起幻影移形到一个麻瓜的小巷子中。这个小巷子是距离Draco公寓最近的、可以安全地幻影移形的地方，在这里幻影显形不会被麻瓜发现，他们到了那里之后还得步行三个街区才能到达Draco的公寓。之前，当他的麻瓜邻居开始询问他，为什么他从来也不离开公寓但却极少应门的时候，Draco不得不停止直接幻影移形到家，改为步行一段距离。被看到从公寓进进出出使得许多麻瓜消除了他们的怀疑——这种方式，也让他认识了一些邻居。这在某些时候很有用。

当他们慢慢走回公寓的时候，Potter开始谈论烹饪一类的事情。“我以前经常做饭，”他说，“当我还小的时候。我会和我的姨妈一起做饭。她教会了我所有的基础部分——你知道，就是类似如何烧开水，如何切蔬菜。我现在依然记得如何做水煮蛋。我当时并不喜欢吃那个，但现在反而有点怀念。”

Draco可以轻而易举地想象出那会是什么样的情景——小豆丁Potter用他刚刚初显的魔力，做出了一盘稀糊糊黏答答的鸡蛋，而Potter的那些麻瓜亲戚们则对着他的“杰作”敬畏不已地大呼小叫，把他夸上了天。怪不得Potter从不认为他会失败——很有可能他从未失败过。Draco想起当他第一次试图学会骑扫帚的时候，父亲是多么的失望。然后他把注意力集中在让一只脚跨过另一只脚，再也不想那些。

“我从那时起就没怎么做过饭了，”Potter还在继续说着。“Well，当我们露营的时候，还做过几次。你跟你的朋友们一起露营过吗？”

Draco摇了摇头。他们已经进入了公寓所在的那栋楼，开始沿着楼梯往上走。

“我去露营过几次，”Potter说。“有些夜晚完全是个灾难，但另外一些……有时候那样做出的食物尝起来会更可口，在篝火上被烤得劈啪作响，咖啡则用一只锅子加热。都不是什么精致昂贵的东西。那会让你感觉你们是世界上存在的唯一的人类。好像任何事情都不能伤害你，因为你和你的朋友在一起，还有夜空中的满天星辰也围绕着你。”

当Draco用麻瓜钥匙打开他公寓的门，他试着去想象Pansy或Vincent会愿意为了消遣而跑出去露营。他们会认为那太傻了。那时的他自己也会认为这是一个蠢主意，他推开了门。

“我依然没有任何润滑，”当他们都进入公寓之后，Draco说。

“做意大利面用不着那个。”Potter在他身后关上了门。

“是的。”Draco走到厨房去给Aloysius喂食，这家伙不知道跑到哪里了。当有外人来家里的时候它总是会藏起来。“把那个可笑的假发摘掉，”Draco对跟着他进了厨房的Potter说。

“好的。”Potter摘掉了假发，把它放在自己的口袋里。

“还有那些咒语。”

“好的，”Potter说，他闭上了眼睛。那些咒语倏然滑落，Draco静静抽了一口气。再次相遇以来，他还没见过Potter使用魔杖，他突然意识到。

Draco从厨房的桌子旁边拉出了一把椅子。

“我们要做什么？”

“我要吸你。”

“我……”Potter的嘴唇划出一道奇特的、困惑的弧线，好像一把收紧的弓。

“这是你想要的，不是吗？”Draco说，靠近了一些。“这就是你来这里的原因。”

“我。”Potter随着他的靠近往后退了几步，背部抵在厨房和起居室之间的墙上。“说实话，我只是想看看我是不是还记得怎么用麻瓜的方式烧水。”

“你想要成为普通人。”Draco的嘴唇勾了起来，形成了一个不那么友善的微笑，再次逼近了一些。“我会让你觉得自己普通的。”

“我——well，我——我不觉得我是那样说的，Malfoy。”

“但那是你想要的，不是吗？那是你渴求的东西。”Draco现在把Potter抵在墙上了，虽然Potter很健壮，但Draco更高。他瘦削但是有力，他知道仅靠用手攥住Potter那愚蠢的围巾，他就能够把Potter定在那里。“你渴望感觉到普通，”Draco对他说，他的语气几乎是嘲弄的。

“我——是的。”

“非常好。那么又有什么能够比——”Draco贴着Potter的耳朵轻轻地说——“想要被好好地吸一次老二更加普通呢？那简直再普通不过了。”

“我猜那确实非常普通——”

“任何男人。”Draco的声音是一种沙哑的呢喃。“任何男人都会告诉你他们想要那个。他们想要被好好地吸一次老二。说出来。”他用髋部压着Potter，而Potter一动不动地任他压着，一点也没有做出想要逃开的举动。“说你想要。”

Potter重重地吞咽了一下。“你总是这样直入主题，是不是？”

Draco把手插到两人之间，隔着Potter丝滑的羊毛裤子抚摸他。“说出来，Potter。”

“我——哦。天啊。Um，好的，我想要——”Potter试着移动他的臀部，但Draco把他牢牢地按在墙上。“我想要——”

“说你想要我吸你的老二，”Draco说。

“我来告诉你我想要的是什么，”Potter说，然后吻了他。

 

Draco完全的措手不及，任由Potter亲吻他，然后Potter的舌头深入他的口中，他的双手捧着Draco的面颊。Potter一直亲吻他亲吻他，好像亲吻这件事是世界上曾经发明的最好的事情，Draco失去了对局势的控制。

他不想要Potter为他做饭。他不想要Potter亲吻他。他不想要被这样对待，好像这是什么其他的事情——而这实际上只是Potter需要从他真实的生活中脱离出来的一次小憩。Potter想要放下伪装，想要跟其他人一样，而说实话这没什么。Draco可以做到。他会配合Potter做下去，但是他只会按照自己的方式来做——他会像Potter利用他一样利用Potter，如果这个无论如何也会发生，那么Draco想要做那个下决定的人。

“停下。”Draco把Potter推开。然后他跪下去，开始去解Potter的裤子。

“好的，”Potter说，他往后倾身靠住了墙壁。“我——你这么实话实说很好。”

Draco掏出了Potter的阴茎，他伸出一只手拽住了Potter那条愚蠢的、可笑的、柔软的安哥拉毛围巾，然后把他的舌头贴上了Potter阴茎的头部。

“God，”Potter说，“God，那——”他的头猛地仰起，“砰”地一声撞在后面的墙壁上。“那很好。”

Draco的舌头沿着Potter阴茎的一侧一路舔舐上去。他知道他不可能把它全部吞进去——他没有Potter那样好的技术，但他比不上Potter也不是什么新鲜事了。Potter很有可能能够操到他想要的任何男人，他很有可能还拒绝了很多人的求欢，他们都那么地想要他，而Draco——Draco——

“God，”Potter又喊了一次，他的手滑入了Draco的发丝中。

Draco的手更加用力地攥紧了Potter的围巾。

“Draco，”Potter说，而Draco把阴茎的头部吞入了口中。Potter不可抑制地微微耸动着下身。

正如Potter能做好所有的事情一样，他在吸老二这件事上也是天赋异禀，而Draco则恰好对此毫不擅长，正如他在其他事情上也一样干得一塌糊涂，因为在所有事情上，他都没能得到他所需的足够的机会去练习，但这也没什么太大不了的。Potter反正对他的口活没有什么不满。

Draco吐出了Potter的阴茎，用一只手紧紧地圈着Potter阴茎的底部，另一只手依然缠搅在Potter的围巾中。“和其他任何人一样，”他重复道，然后用舌头在Potter阴茎的头部打旋舔舐。

“我——我，是的。”Potter上气不接下气地说。“是的，就——我只是——”Draco的舌尖沿着阴茎上的脉络滑动，Potter的下身颤抖着。“我和其他人一样。”

“你渴望这个。”Draco的舌头又回到龟头，打着圈缠绕。

“是的，是的，Draco，是的。”Potter的下身无助地颤抖着。

“我可以使你渴望这个。”Draco的手攥紧了围巾，另一只手收紧了对阴茎底部的抓握。“就像个普通人一样。”

“是的，求你，是的，我想要——”Draco更紧地绕住了围巾，Potter的话好像被猛地挤了出来。“我想要被好好地吸一次阴茎，就像其他任何人都想要的那样。”

Draco深深地吞入了Potter的阴茎，Potter的手指也深深插入到Draco的发丝中——他没有拽住Draco的头发好让他吞得更深，而是轻柔地抚摸、捋顺他的发丝，就好像Draco的母亲曾经常常做的那样。Draco不应该觉得这个动作令人性起的，但他却真的被Potter的这个动作撩拨得更加性奋，而Potter还在继续说着，“你是对的，你了解我想要的是什么，你了解我，Draco，我需要它，我需要你——”

然后他射了。Draco一直含着Potter的阴茎，那感觉非常奇怪，因为那是Potter的阴茎，但他对Potter说的是事实——Potter与其他任何人一样，这个口活也不会因为对方是Potter而有什么特别。这只是性爱，他们两个人谁也不那么喜欢对方，Potter只是想做个普通人，Draco则只是想来一炮，但他不知道为什么吞下Potter的精液使得他的双腿间变得更加硬了。Merlin，他仅靠着吸Potter的阴茎就快要射出来了。

然后Potter把他拽了起来，然后吻了他，Potter狂热地吻着他，这个吻充满了紧拥的手臂、抚摸的双手和磕碰的牙齿，而Draco不确定到底发生了什么。他的嘴里尝起来肯定像是精液的味道，但是Potter还在不停地吻他，吻他，吻他，吻他。Potter的嘴唇移到了他的下巴，那两片唇瓣沿着他的下颚滑动，一直吻到他耳后的某个尤为敏感、让Draco不禁难耐地扭动的点，然后Potter的手就摸到了Draco的阴茎上，他的舌头伸入了Draco的耳中。Potter感觉起来简直无处不在，他感觉起来比任何Draco曾感受到的人都要烫得多。

“不，”Draco一只手用力地握住了Potter的手腕。

“不？”Potter把舌头从Draco的耳朵中缩了回来，他的手不再笨拙地试图解开Draco裤子上的拉链。

“我想让你来操我，”Draco说。

 

“哦。”Potter往后退了一些，脸上的表情好像他突然撞上了一根电线杆。

“我不会对你有任何区别对待，”Draco说。“我不会膜拜你的阴茎。我不是因为你是Harry Potter才想让它进入我的身体——这就是你上次害怕的事对吗？”

Potter皱了皱眉。“我没有害怕。”

“当然没有。你从来不害怕。”Draco拉起Potter的手，转身朝卧室走过去。

Potter把手从他的手掌中拽了出来。“有时候我会的。”

“什么？”

“害怕。”Potter的脸上依然挂着他那微微的皱眉。“有时候我会害怕。”

“Merlin，Potter。”Draco翻了个白眼。“你觉得我不知道那个？你觉得我不知道你那些故作勇敢、虚张声势都是假装的？我知道。相信我。你不需要告诉我，在那无畏领袖、战斗英雄的面具下，你只是一个和我们其他普通人一样有着那么多不安全感、那么多渴望和梦想的脆弱人类，我知道。

“哦，只要你清楚这个就好。”

“这个很清楚，Potter。再清楚不过了。你能操我了吗，现在？”

“当然。”Potter舔了舔嘴唇。

他看起来简直荒谬地吸引人，而Draco猛然意识到，这并不是Potter有意表现出来的。他并没有像往常一样故意表现的引人注目。他本身就是如此。Draco移开了视线。“油飞来，”他说，然后大步走向卧室。

Aloysius从床下溜了出来，咪咪叫着。Draco解开了自己的裤子，开始把它往下脱。当Potter终于走进房间，Aloysius飞快地跑出了门外。

“荧光闪烁，”Potter说，正当Draco说，“不。”

“我想——”

“我不想看见你，”Draco说。

“好的，”Potter轻轻地说，然后那点光芒熄灭了。

那不是真的。这世上很少有事情能比Harry Potter操他这一幕更让他想看到，但Draco不想让Potter看到那些伤疤，更不想让他看到自己身上的黑魔标记。Potter一定会对它们大惊小怪，而Draco又不想做爱的时候还穿着上衣。走廊的光线和窗外倾泻下来的月光使得房间里并非什么也看不见。他一脱完衣服，就又一次拿起了那瓶油。

“可以让我，”Potter说。“可以让我来做那个吗？”

“好的。”Draco冲着自己施了几个必要的咒语，然后把油递给了Potter，他自己走开然后躺在了床上。

Potter脱下了衣服，然后靠了过来，依然有着异于常人的体温，好像生了病一样滚烫。他的指尖触到了Draco的前胸，在黑暗中静静地抚摸了一会儿。Potter可能会觉得他胸前那些轻薄的绒毛非常可笑——Draco从未能够长出非常多的体毛。然后Potter的手一路向下滑，向下滑，突然触到了一处伤疤，然后猛地僵住了。

“不要。”Draco抓住他的手腕，把他的手向下推。

“Draco，”Potter说。

“我说了，不要。就只是给我润滑，Potter，或者我会自己来。”

“我——好的。”Potter的声音颤抖着，Draco就知道Potter会对此大惊小怪，Potter笨拙地倒了一些油在自己的手上，然后笨拙地把手伸进Draco两腿间，分开他的大腿——

“这是怎么了，”Draco说，“你是第一次吗？直接过来，快点。”

“好的，”Potter喘息着，然后推入了一根手指。

那感觉缓慢而疼痛，稳定、滑腻、不可逃避。他穴口的那一小圈肌肉缓缓地让位，为容纳另一个人的侵入被撑开、伸展——Draco知道那可以让自己想要完全地被打开，被撑地那么宽，然后交出一切，但他不会。他不会那么做，因为那是Harry Potter，而这只是性爱，因此他说，“Potter，你不会是那个最终把我撑破的阴茎，就给我润滑一下然后插进来。”

Potter的呼吸卡住了，然后他滑入了另一根手指。“我只是——我只是不想伤到你。”

尽管Potter在如此昏暗的光线下看不到他的表情，Draco还是翻了个白眼。“不要告诉我你觉得自己比普通人要大。”

“不。Well，我不这么觉得。我没有确切地量过——”

Draco坐了起来，摸了一下Potter的下身。Potter依然裹在重重的衣服中，但Draco在黑暗中找到了他裤子上的拉链，然后拉开了它。“它不是，”Draco说，但那不是真的。Potter的阴茎比Draco见过的任何人的阴茎都要大、都要粗——当然他是了。他是Harry Potter，他必得在所有事情上都比别人大、都比别人好，但这也并不说明什么，因为Draco极少有机会见到任何人的阴茎，而他并不打算让Potter知道这一点。

“它没有比别人的更好，”Draco说着拽下了Potter的裤子和内裤。“那只是一个阴茎罢了，它就是为了用来操的，你会把它插进来，它也不会和任何其他的阴茎有什么不同。”

Potter再一次停住了呼吸。实际上，他有好一会儿都没有呼吸，然后Potter吻了他，他把Draco推倒在床上，手在两人之间胡乱地抚摸着，并且嘴里在喃喃地说着什么。“是的，求你，”他说，“是的。”

“Come on，”Draco说，大大地张开自己的双腿，试着帮Potter找准位置。“插进来。”

“那没有什么不同，”Potter说，他的一只手按在Draco身上撑住自己，另一只手扶着他的阴茎。“那没有，”他说，然后他插了进来。

Potter在慢慢插入他，那跟他的手指感觉有些像，但要大得多、粗得多，感觉更加难以抵挡，Draco可以感觉到自己被撑开，被撑开，被撑开，他试着放松，试着容纳更多、更多、更多的Potter，所有的Potter。God，所有的Potter。“那，”Draco试着说，但不得不屏住了呼吸。他重重地吞咽了一下。“那感觉和其他阴茎一样。”

“求你，”Potter说，见鬼的Merlin的水晶洞穴，Potter的推入是那么的缓慢，他的阴茎那么缓慢地插入进来，就好像他太大了，他害怕撕裂Draco。“求你，那不是，对吗，告诉我，Draco。告诉我。”

“快点，Potter。”Draco的指甲深深地掐入了Potter的臀部——但Merlin，他的臀部是那么饱满，那么强壮，上面布满了紧密的肌肉，Draco甚至不确定Potter是否感受到了他的指甲。而Potter的阴茎——他的阴茎——那感觉起来就像是时间本身，流淌地如此凝滞、缓慢，但逐渐地，它却深深地改变了你，挤压你、塑造你，把你改变成适应它的形状，直到你再也不是你，再也不是原来的你。“再快点，Potter，”Draco说，再一次抓挠着Potter。“插进来，操进来——”

“Draco，”Potter说，然后他一下全部冲了进来。

“Merlin，”Draco的指甲用力地抓着Potter的后背——他那坚实、平坦、覆盖着紧实肌肉的肩胛，“Merlin，Potter，你知道怎么操人，不是吗——就操进来，就他妈像个普通人一样操我——”

“Yes，”Potter说，他的声音颤抖着。他猛地耸动了一下下身。“Yes——”

“你就像其他任何人一样想要这个——”

“Yes，”Potter又说了一次，然后抽插了一下。

“就像那样。”Draco在他身下拱起了身子。“就像那样，继续那样做，像个普通人那样操我，你就像任何其他人那样想要发泄出来——”

“Yes。”Potter再次抽插了一下，然后又一下。“是的，我想要那个，我想要你，我想要——”

“你表现的不像是想要好好操人，”Draco说。

“不，我想要那个，我想要操你——”

“但你表现得不像。”Draco的指甲用力地抠入Potter的肩膀，而Potter依然那么地缓慢——那么地体贴——但那感觉那么的好。那感觉那么操蛋的好。“你确实是的，”Draco说。“你想要。”

“是的，”Potter说，缓缓插了进来。“你所说的每件事。你所说的所有那些。我想要你，我想成为你，你是完美的。”

“Merlin。”Draco的头猛地甩向后面。“重一点。”

“你是完美的。”Potter又说了一次。“你是那么的棒，你是所有——”

“你到底有什么毛病？”Draco抬起双腿，把它们紧紧地缠绕在Potter的背部。“你就不能操得更重些吗？”

“Jesus，好的。”Potter气喘吁吁地说，然后开始更重地抽插。“就像那样，Draco，继续——我需要你，我每时每刻都需要你——”

Draco试着不去听Potter说出的话语。不然他可能会落入它们组成的陷阱，他可能会真的相信它们，他可能会想要这些话语。以前从未有人这样跟他说话，但他不想要这个，他要的只是被人操——他要的只是被操——

“你就这点本事吗？”Draco说，然后再一次收紧了他的双腿。

Potter又大声地喘息了一次，然后托着Draco大腿的后侧——把他打开到一个新的角度，然后Potter开始深深地插入他——那么深，一直插到底，而他的手在Draco的阴茎上，他还在说着那些，他还在说着——“Yes，God，yes，我只有这些，这就是我所有的一切这就是我所有的全部我会把它们都给你你可以得到所有的——”

而说实话，Potter在这方面确实极为出色，他真的比任何人都要好，这真的是Draco一生中曾经历过的最好性爱，但他不会去思考这个而God——God，Potter的阴茎，和他的手，还有他那愚蠢的、粗野的、沙哑的声音——他愚蠢的头发，他愚蠢的在黑暗中熠熠发光的眼睛——该死的愚蠢的Harry Potter，他曾经只是一个长着雀斑的混蛋，并不比任何人更好——

Harry Potter，巫师世界的英雄，正在说着——

“你是完美的，你是那么完美——”

“Potter——”

“你是最好的，最好的，没人像你一样——”

Draco听到一声奇怪的呜咽，然后他发现那是自己发出来的。

“没人，没人像你一样，没人，你是所有，所有我想要的——”

Merlin，那太过了。那太过了，而Draco射了，他无法相信Potter正在说着这些话——Potter，Harry Potter，巫师世界的英雄，说着这些。Draco从未射得如此激烈，有那么几秒种，他甚至什么都看不到。然后他慢慢从高潮中落了下来，逐渐落了下来，而Potter的手依然在他的阴茎上，但他的阴茎却退了出去，Potter正躺在他的旁边，嘴里喃喃地说着什么。

Draco可以就这样睡过去，他可以就这样蜷在Potter的旁边，躺在这一塌糊涂浸满了汗水和精液的床单上睡过去，他一点也不在乎，但他突然想起，他甚至不知道Potter射了没有。当Draco把Potter的手从自己软下来的阴茎上推开，他意识到Potter的另一只手依然握着他自己的阴茎，然后他听清了Potter所说的话。

“Draco，求你，你能说那些话吗，就说那些——”

“Potter。”Draco试着把Potter的手拉开，但Potter紧紧地攥着他自己的阴茎，而这时Draco看出为什么他会这么做了——Potter不但没有射，他软了下来。Draco屏住了呼吸，听着Potter那沙哑破碎的呓语。

“就告诉我，求你告诉我我是普通的——”

“Potter，”Draco又说了一次，他的胸中慢慢升起了恐慌。

“求你。求你，就再说几次，你说的那种方式，当你说的时候我可以让自己相信那个，我可以——”

“好的，”Draco说，他咽下喉咙中突然升起的苦涩胆汁。他可以做到。他是完美的，他是神奇的，他正是Potter想要的那个人，他可以做到。他知道Potter需要什么。Potter真的需要他，他真真切切地需要着他——

“让我来摸你，”Draco说，把Potter的手移开。Potter终于放开手，让Draco长长的手指绕住他半勃的阴茎，他的阴茎湿润滑腻，依然被汗水和Draco穴内的体液覆盖着。

“求你，你得再做一次那个，不然他会回来，他会——”

“好的，”Draco又说了一次，收紧了他攥住阴茎的手指。

“Draco，”Potter说。“他回来了。”

Draco不知道他说的是谁回来了，但他知道Potter想要什么。Draco知道，而其他人没人知道，没人知道，只有他。想到这个让他的体内蒸腾起某种热量，让他的声音如蜂蜜一样柔软、温暖，他在Potter的耳边低语。他可以为Potter做到这个——只有他才可以。

“你一点也不特别，”Draco说。“你并不与众不同。”他的手在Potter的阴茎上稳定地移动着，而在Draco的话语中，Potter的阴茎开始又一次硬了起来。“你并不疯狂，你也不可怕，你一点也不是他们所说的那样。”

“求你，”Potter呻吟着。

Draco收紧了他的手指，他的声音那么温柔，就像母亲曾经对他说话的时候用的那种声音。“你不是一个英雄，你也不是一个战士。除了你所做的那些，其他事并不是你的错。”

“Draco——”

“你不该被责怪，你并不对那些负责。没人能再利用你，再也不能。你不是一个救世主，Harry Potter。你只是一个人。”

“Christ，”Potter说，然后他射了。

 

 

Draco一直握着他，握着他，在他高潮前的痉挛时、在白练般的精液落在他的手上时，紧紧地握着他，然后终于把牙齿放在Potter肩膀紧绷的肌肉上，咬了下去。重重地。

“Christ，”Potter又说了一次，当他从高潮中平息下来。“我很抱歉。我真的很——”

Draco松开了咬在Potter肩膀上的牙齿。现在Draco的眼睛已经适应了房间里昏暗的光线，他看到，Potter的胸口有一个巨大的伤疤，而他身上的其他地方也布满了疤痕，全部都是，有些是细小的缺口，有些则是抓痕。“是的，你很抱歉，”Draco没有问起这些伤痕，而是飞快地说。“你非常非常抱歉。Potter，你难道不知道很多人都硬不起来吗？ 他们无论如何，死活都硬不起来。”

“但是我——”

“不，你没有，你真的没有。”

Potter颤抖了一下。“God，你真的是完美的。”

“我知道。”

他们沉默了一会儿——Potter依然费力地喘息着，直到渐渐地，他的呼吸也平静了下来。Draco静静地聆听了一会儿，思考着。Potter出了些问题——他需要这个的程度比Draco之前以为的那样还要大，而Draco怀疑Potter甚至可能都不知道他自己需要这个。他应该停止让Belfast的学校以他的名字命名，如果他真正想要的只是做个普通人。可能他只是需要发泄一下罢了。可能他觉得自己太特殊了不需要高潮。

作为一个普通人来说，他身上的伤疤过于多了，而且他的体温简直是荒谬地高。

Draco直起身俯视着Potter，尽管在如此昏暗的光线下他并不能看得特别清楚。“你去野营不是为了玩，是吗？”

“什么？”

“当你提到去野营，”Draco说。“那不是为了好玩。你所说的是当你躲避——躲避神秘人时候。”

“哦。是的。”Potter舔了舔自己的嘴唇，Draco可以分辨得出。“那不是为了好玩。”

Draco躺回到Potter的旁边，他们沉默了很久。

“说实话，”过了一会儿，Potter说道，他的声音沙哑着。“那些时候的某些夜晚对我来说比……比那之后的任何事情都要真实。”

“那是自然。”Draco的声音并非十分真心实意。“你害怕谁会回来？”

“什么？”

“你说什么人回来了。你在害怕他。”

“哦——哦那个。”Potter又舔了舔嘴唇。“那——那谁也不是。那没什么”

“好吧。”

他们又躺在那儿呆了一会儿，盯着天花板。十分钟之后，Draco开始有些昏昏欲睡。

“你的猫。”Potter的声音像呼吸一样轻，Draco支起身子看过去。

Aloysius蹑手蹑脚地溜进了卧室，一副自以为很隐秘的样子。它绕着衣服转悠，偷偷摸摸地嗅着Potter掉在地上的围巾。

“它怎么了？”Draco说，他看不出有什么不对的地方。

“它很……”Potter努力吞咽了一下。“棒，它是只很棒的猫。”

Draco砰地躺回去。“它就是个浑身跳蚤地小东西，”尽管Aloysius不是的。

“那你为什么养它？”

Draco记起了那条小巷——那些湿漉漉的硬纸盒，垃圾的臭气。他记起了Alice，尽管他并不知道Alice是谁。

那是很久以前的事情了。Draco在付清赔偿之后剩下的钱也都被用完了。庄园被拍卖了，Draco与母亲住在一间旅馆里，那时，Draco发现那个负责保管他们家庄园里剩下的物品的男人，把那些东西都骗走卖掉了。Draco作为一个前食死徒不能去魔法部控告他，而最糟糕的是，那个骗了他们的男人有他自己的道理。

“你得作出补偿。”他当时说。

“我已经做出了补偿，”Draco说。

那个男人摇了摇头。“你对魔法部作出了补偿。你还没有对我作出补偿。必须有人因为Alice的事做出补偿。”

“谁是——”Draco当时要问，但是其实他已经知道了。

“我的女儿Alice，”他说，“我唯一的女儿。”

是食死徒杀了她，Draco知道。他们杀了那么多的人，Draco记得Dumbledore从塔上坠落下来，坠落，坠落，坠落，而他自己也坠落了下去。

他什么人都是不是，他一无所有，而那个男人是对的。他应该为Alice的事做出补偿，他应该偿还，偿还，偿还。他的一辈子都要一直做出偿还，而他已经一无所有了。他没有地方可以去，没有事情可以做，没有任何方式可以照顾好母亲——母亲，她并不好，她自从战争之后就不太好了，Draco幻影移形了——

他一直跑，一直跑，他不知道他要去哪，他只知道他不能现在回去找母亲，他无法回去找到任何他曾经知道、或是曾经觉得自己应得的东西，他必须为Alice的事做出补偿——

他必须为Alice作出补偿——

那就是Draco如何进入了那条小巷，那是他生命中的最低点，他无处可去、无人可求，没有任何可以用来支撑生活的钱，来支撑这个一文不值的生活的钱，而垃圾的臭味淹没了他但他知道，他知道那比他自己身上的味道要好多了因为他什么也不是——他是这世上最恶心的——

然后他低头看向自己的手臂。那只令人们嗤之以鼻的手臂，那只令人们痛恨他的手臂，那只令人们惧怕他、令他不得不偿还罪孽的手臂，他必须为Alice作出补偿，而如果他无法用金加隆作出补偿，那么也许他可以用血来代替。

那么那么多的血，而Draco只想把它弄掉。他想把它弄掉，所有的那些皮肤，那些肌肉，甚至是骨头和血液，如果他能把它弄掉，也许他就可以偿还了。

“Draco？”Potter说。

“什么？”Draco的声音嘶哑地堵在喉咙里。

“你是怎么得到你的猫的？”

Draco重重吞咽了一下。“是它找到的我。”

“这是个很有意思的养猫的理由，”Potter说，然后突然什么东西发出了一种柔和的鸣响。Potter在他旁边摸索了一下，从口袋里拿出了什么东西。然后他叹了一口气。“我——我得走了。”

Draco依然静静地躺在那里。他可以听到自己的心跳声。那听起来好像充斥着整个房间。

“是Kingsley，”Potter说。

当然了。自然而然。很明显。Harry Potter是那个活下来的男孩，Draco在骗谁呢。他往自己这边翻了下身，背对着Potter。“那你最好离开。”

“我想要留下来的。”

Draco闭上了眼睛，然后又睁开。“不能让Kingsley等人。”

“Draco——”

Draco翻身下床，找到了自己的裤子，Potter从床的另一边沉默地看着他。“Potter的衣服飞来。”一双鞋子飞到了他的手中，Draco把它扔在床边的地板上。“穿上裤子之前确定你自己清理了那些精液，”Draco说。“你不会想让部长大人看到那个的。”

Draco离开了房间。几分钟之后，他听到了幻影移形的刺耳“啪”声。

 

*

 

三天之后，Potter又一次来到魔药店。

Draco刚刚结束了他午餐时间前的最后一位顾客的服务，他拿起羽毛笔，想要为他新的一篇文章再写上的一段，正在这时，店门被推开了。

“那是Anthony Goldstein吗？”Potter问。

Draco抬起头。店里没有其他人，因此Potter并没有躲躲藏藏，但他依然尽力伪装了自己。尽管他并没有戴假发，但他今天所戴的帽子并不比上次的假发好到哪里去。那是一顶素色的编织便帽，跟他皱皱巴巴的亚麻西装完全不匹配。说真的，他应该让别人给他好好穿次衣服，但最起码他还是听从了Draco的建议，用魔药而不是一个招摇的咒语掩盖了他额头上的疤。

“Um，我来的是不是不是时候？”Potter问。

“是的，”Draco说，他用力把自己的视线从那些亚麻布料上扯下来。

“是的，我来的不是时候，还是是的，那个是——”

“那个是Goldstein。他每隔一段时间都会过来买草药。有什么问题吗？”Draco不想表现的这么心烦的，但是他不喜欢Potter可以让他的心脏跳得更快更重，仅仅就靠把眼神落在他身上。

“不，”Potter说，看起来有些踌躇。“那并不是问题。我只是……不知道还有其他人知道你在这工作。”

“我敢肯定你会非常乐意的，如果你是这个世界上唯一的人类，但事实上你真的不是。”

“好的。”Potter的嘴角翘起了他那特有的奇怪的弧度。“跟我一起吃午餐。”

Draco的心脏在他的胸口飞快地跳动。“我在工作，”他说。

“你的老板不是会来替班吗？”

“不是每天。”

“但是他每周三都会来。”Potter倚在柜台上。“今天是周三。”

Draco的心脏好像在他的喉咙某处跳动。如果他不注意的话，它可能会直接跳到他的口中。如果他紧紧闭着嘴，一直看着Potter的话，它可能会从他的眼睛里跳出来。

Draco不知道为什么他们仅仅上了两次床自己就变成了这样，但他想要Potter。他是那么想要Potter，以至于想到他可以再次拥有他——在白天！——就已经让他硬了起来，想到Potter用上了所有的监视技巧来摸清他的日程规律又让他感觉有些颤抖。

Draco吞咽了一下，低头看向他的羊皮纸。“也有可能我在忙。”

“哦，”Potter凑近了一些，低头看着他写的东西。“你是在为《预言家日报》写另一篇文章吗？”

Draco的心脏如坠冰窟。“谁告诉你的？”

吃了一惊，Potter往后仰了仰身子。“你为什么看起来这个样子？“

“谁告诉你的？”

“没人。我一般从不读报纸。Hermione喜欢它们。她给了我你的上一篇文章让我看。”

“她知道吗？”

“知道是你写了它们？她从没提到过。”Potter皱起了眉头。“Draco，我——没人告诉过我。我只是觉得那口吻听起来像你。”

那不可能是真的。没人曾经觉察出是Draco写了那些文章，无论它们听起来有多么像他的口吻——现在也没什么人知道他听起来应该是什么样子了。母亲可能会看出来，但她不再看任何报纸了。Pansy可能会看出来，但她……不能再看报纸了。Tamanam先生看起来也不知道这件事，Tamanam先生的家人也是如此，Millie和Montague也不知道。“一定是什么人告诉你的，”Draco说。

“不是的。说实话，Draco，我发誓。我只是读了上一篇文章，那是关于Muggle社区的。那里面写到的一些关于比较麻瓜和巫师地区的段落，就是上次我们一起吃中餐的时候你说的那些。”

慢慢地，Draco终于理解了Potter所说的话。“你不能——”Draco需要呼吸。他又试了一次。“你不能告诉任何人。”

“不，不，当然了——”

“你不能。我——这是我唯一可以——”

“Draco——”

“这是唯一的方式可以让我——”

“Draco。”Potter把一只温暖、坚定的手放在Draco手上。“请听我说。我是这个世界上，最不会把某件你不想让人知道的事情公开的人了。你知道我的。”

Draco直直地看着他。

“我只是觉得那是篇很好的文章，”Potter说着抽走了他的手。“你是一个该死的棒极了的作家。即使是我都这么觉得。而且一般来说你不会看到我读《预言家日报》的。”

Draco试着想出该如何回应Potter的话，正在这时Tamanam先生推门进入了店里。“你好啊，Draco，”他说。“休息时间到！”

Tamanam先生是一个五十多岁身材富态魁梧的男人，有些秃顶，但是留着一把直到胸口的美髯。他是个开朗有趣的乐天派，也正是这种性格让他当初愿意给Draco一个机会在他的店里工作。Draco觉得他是一个技艺精湛的制药师，但是Draco从未能够说服Tamanam先生把这间魔药店的规模扩大一些。这件魔药店是家族产业，Tamanam先生说，而他想让它一直就保持在这个样子。尽管他缺乏雄心壮志，但相处了这么多年之后Draco已经变得非常喜欢他。

“先生，”Draco说着站了起来。

“Ravi！” Tamanam先生说，当Draco叫他先生的时候他总是这么说——这也是他无法胜任经营一个正式企业的另一个佐证。Draco每每试图纠正他这一点。

Draco用动作示意了一下正在转过身子的Potter。“Tamanam先生，这位是——”

“Barry。”Potter转过身，微笑了一下。

他把伪装咒语又放了回去，Draco意识到，他冻住了。

“你好啊，Barry！” Tamanam先生用他一贯愉快的语调说。“有什么我能帮你的吗？”

“是的，”Potter说着从柜台前走开。“我之前尝试了这间店里的甜梦魔药，我在想，您能不能多给我讲讲您的配方。”

“当然了，” Tamanam先生高兴地说。“Draco，你可以去休息了。那么，”他转回头继续对Potter说。“您想知道什么呢？”

“Well，它们有好几种不同的类型，”Potter说，他开始穿过魔药店，带着Tamanam先生一起。

随着他们慢慢走向魔药店的另一头，Potter的声音渐渐模糊。他们站在那里谈论着，好像Draco只是一个售货员，而Barry来到这里，只是为了购买魔药。

“午餐！Draco！午餐！” Tamanam先生一分钟后冲他喊，冲Draco做着驱赶的动作。“有时候如果你不提醒他……”

毫无疑问Tamanam先生正向Potter发表一篇关于Draco需要多长点肉的演说，如果Draco能够正常思考的话，这可能会让他感觉有些尴尬。然而，他能想到的只有离开这里，远远逃开，因为Potter——当然了Potter——

当然Potter不想被人看到，不想被人认出来。那才是Potter来这里的所有原因，不是吗，那才是他为什么戴着那顶可笑的帽子的原因，不是吗，那才是他为什么和Draco上床的原因。而这只是因为那是Tamanam先生，Draco的朋友——Draco仅剩的几个朋友之一——才让Draco感觉异样，但他不应该有这样的感觉。他真的不应该，但是他的心却不同意。他的心好像掉到了脚下，他的胃像一块石头。Draco刚出了店门，他的心脏就又一次激烈地跳了起来，它跳得那么激烈以至于那几乎是疼痛的，Draco不能呼吸了。

他的手臂痒得该死的令人发狂。

Draco沿着街道走着，他不知道自己要去哪里。他就那么走了一会儿，然后Potter出现在他旁边。

“抱歉，”Potter说，看起来有些上气不接下气，但还是跟上了Draco的脚步。Potter已经移除了大部分的咒语，但还保留着最基础的伪装咒语。“我不想让他认出我。”

“Barry？”这是Draco所能想到的唯一的话。

Potter耸了耸肩，看起来有些懊恼。“这是我有时会凑合用的名字。你想再去蜀城吗，或者唐杜里村？”

“我——我不饿。”Draco拽了拽自己的袖子。

Potter停下了脚步。“你还好吗？你看起来有些苍白。”

“我很好。”

“我们可以去Tesco，买一些那种三明治，然后在外面找个地方吃。我们可以找一个麻瓜的公园。”

“你不能，”Draco张口说，然后停住了。

Potter皱了皱眉，望着叟仆巷。“今天天气很好。”

“我不想，”Draco转而说。

“Well，”Potter说，“那你愿意做什么呢？”

Draco抓住Potter的手臂，在他出声抗议之前，带着他幻影移形了。他们幻影移形的时候仍在叟仆巷里，然后直接移形到了Draco的公寓，避开了麻瓜的眼睛。没有麻瓜会认为他会回到家吃午餐，因此他们在白天没看到他进出公寓也不会觉得奇怪，但此时Draco也不在乎了。

他在吻着Potter，他在Potter开口说话之前就把他抵在自己卧室的墙上，尽管当Draco最终放开Potter允许他呼吸时，Potter唯一说出的是，“我以为我们要去吃午餐。”

“闭嘴，”Draco说，然后又吻了他。

Potter看起来并不介意，而是狂热地回吻。很明显，当没有其他人看着的时候，Potter对这件事就毫无意见了，而Draco知道自己并不应该因此责备他。Potter一点都不想被人看到——不想被人看到他戴着便帽在叟仆巷买东西，他不想被看到和Draco在一起就跟他不想被看到在买魔药没理由有什么不同。

“我也很想你，”Potter说，当Draco退后了一些去解开Potter的裤子。

“闭嘴，”Draco说，猛地把那件织物拉了下来。他把Potter的内裤也扯了下来。“闭嘴。你并没有什么不同。”

“Yes，”Potter气喘吁吁地赞同道。

Draco把手放在Potter的阴茎上，用手握住他那滚烫的、粗重的阴茎，而它还在变得更加滚烫、更加粗硬。“你跟我没有什么不用，”Draco说。“我们是一样的。”

房间的另一边发出了“扑通”一声轻响，Aloysius从他们纠缠交错的腿间飞快地跑了过去，溜出了卧室的门。Draco看着它溜走。

“Draco。”Potter的手放在他的裤子上。“Draco，Draco，Draco，求你——”Potter的手伸入他的裤子中，扯下了Draco的内裤，把他的裤子拽得足够低好方便自己的动作。

Draco转回头看着他。“我们是一样的，”他说，“你和我。”

“Draco。”然后Potter抓着Draco和他交换了位置，Draco成了被抵在墙上的那个，Potter紧紧压着他，握着他们两个人的阴茎。

Draco向后靠住墙壁，让Potter动作，让Potter同时抚弄着他们两个的阴茎，因为Potter可以假装他是特别的。他可以假装他不想认识Draco，假装Draco对他来说什么也不是，他可以在公共场合假装他不认识Draco，但是Draco知道事情的真相。他知道事情的真相。他知道Potter高潮的时候是什么样子，他知道Potter有时硬不起来，他知道Potter需要他，渴望他，而即使当Potter最终厌倦了这个，他们之间结束了，Draco依然知道。他依然知道真正的Potter是什么样子。

“我知道真正的你是什么样子，”Draco说，无力地靠在门上。

“是的。”Potter的手握紧了他们两人的阴茎，他的阴茎挨着Draco的，黏腻而温暖。“你知道。”

“你并不比我值得更多的东西，”Draco说。

“是的，”Potter说。“求你，Draco。”

“我们是平等的，你和我。”

“是的，求你。”

Potter实际上在用身体撑着Draco，而Draco几乎什么也看不清，他几乎什么也感觉不到了，只感觉到Potter温暖的手紧紧地握住他。他仍不停地想起Tamanam先生，想起Potter假装不认识他，那是不对的。那是不对的，但Draco理解。他理解，但是God，他不想去理解，因为那不公平。那不公平。“那不公平，”Draco说，而Potter凑得更加近、他的呼吸更加滚烫，手抚弄得更加快速。“你和我是一样的，你并不比我优越，你并不更好，我跟你一样的好，我跟你——”

“你更好。”

“我是一个和你一样的人，”Draco说。“你并不更优越，我和你一样——”

“Draco，求你，你更好。”

“哦，God。”Draco的脚趾蜷曲起来，他几乎双腿一软跌倒在地上，然后他射了，全射在Potter的阴茎上，Potter的手上，他的高潮到来的如此火辣、如此迅速、如此激烈，他几乎感受不到任何其他东西。他好像被掏空了。

“Draco——”

“来吧，快点，Potter，”Draco说，精疲力尽。

“哦，”Potter抽搐了一下，把Draco“砰”地一声狠狠碾在墙上。

“别逞英雄，”Draco低声说。“想做就做。”

“是的，”Potter用气声嘶哑地说，然后他真的就这样射了——高潮的时候把Draco紧紧压在门上，紧紧压着他让他动也不能动，但Draco并不介意。他真的完全不介意，即使Potter的下身撞得他极痛，即使Potter瘫软在他身上让他几乎无法呼吸。

Potter还在颤抖着，发出细小的呻吟咕哝。

“好了，好了，”Draco拍了拍他的头。“总有一天你会长大的。”

Potter发出了一声可怕的声音，凑得更近了，把自己的头深深埋入Draco的颈窝。

那是一声大笑，Draco意识到。

“你总是在所有的事情上都这么戏剧化，”Draco说，但还是继续轻轻抚弄着Potter的头发。

“你才是那个在大街上突然拽着我幻影移形的人。”Potter的嘴唇贴着Draco的颈部移动着。

把双手从Potter的头发中抽回来，Draco把他推开了一些，开始穿上自己的裤子。“那是你想要的，不是吗？”

“Well，”Potter说。“我也想要午餐。”

Draco施了个咒语清洁他的裤子，然后又施了另一个咒语抚平他的衬衣。“我确定你自己也能搞到午餐。”

Potter站在那看着他，并不动作整理自己。“我喜欢你穿衣服的方式，”他突然说。

Draco正在确定他的上衣是否平整地塞入裤子中，他停下了动作。然后他继续整理着自己，不肯抬头与Potter对视。

“那真的非常……细致。”

Draco抚平了自己的头发，还是避开Potter的视线。Potter，当然，甚至都不知道自己在说什么，但是这又一次提醒了Draco，即使Draco的这间茅屋一样的公寓、这份毫无出路的工作不知怎么现在对Potter来说十分迷人，但它们不会一直如此。Draco曾以为他并不介意，但当Potter在Tamanam先生面前假装不认识自己时，Draco的反应证明事实并非如此。慢慢地，极为后知后觉地，Draco意识到，与Potter这样是危险的。

这实在太危险了。他不应该继续这么做，但Draco知道他还是会继续这么做的。他会在Potter开口要求的那一刻就奋不顾身地跳进来，而且他会一直这样奋不顾身地跳进来，直到Potter决定他不再需要Draco。

“我们中的某些人并没有价值五百加隆的西装可以弄皱，”是Draco回答的所有。

“这件西装是免费的。”Potter听起来好像在皱眉。

瞟了一眼镜子，Draco觉得自己看起来一点也不像刚刚干了一炮。很好。“我得回去工作了。”

“什么？”Potter说。“你难道不是有整整一个小时吗？”

“我不喜欢占Tamanam先生的便宜。”

“他是个很好的家伙。”Potter终于开始系上自己的裤子。“他是个好老板吗？”

“他是个很好的雇主。好了，如果你不介意的话，Potter，我真的应该回去工作了。”

“Hey。”Potter将将穿好了他的裤子，他一把拽住了Draco的手臂。“出什么问题了？”

“什么都没有。我只是不想迟到。”

“好的。”慢慢地，Potter放开了他。

“这一炮感觉很不错，Potter，”Draco说，故意表现地迟钝而毫无所觉。

“是的，”Potter慢慢地说。“但是下一次，我们一起吃午餐。”

 

*

 

下一次，他们一起吃了午餐。

再下一次，他们吃了午餐然后上了床。

那开始变成一种固定的模式，吃饭然后做爱。一般来说，他们之间的性爱总是急匆匆的、快速的来一发，然而每一次都非常美妙、极为动人心魄。有时候Potter依然会软下去无法一直操他，但他看起来非常想要那个——有一次当他软了下去，他用手指操了Draco那么久，以至于当Draco终于射出来的时候，生理性的泪水抑制不住地溢了出来。他的高潮那么地激烈以至于他几乎足足一分钟都看不到任何东西，但是当他睁开眼睛的时候，看到的却是Potter在吮吸他毛衣上溅上的精液。

就Draco的了解，Potter并没有很多的癖好，但他的某几个癖好却非常奇怪。Draco的毛衣似乎就是其中之一——Potter的手总是插入那件毛衣中，他的手指总是能准确无误地找到那些破洞，他总是喜欢紧紧攥着它，Draco猜测，他对这件毛衣的喜爱可能跟他对沙发的喜爱差不多。他们后来曾在厨房的桌子上做过，靠着碗橱做过，在起居室做过，抵着墙做过，在卧室里做过，在Draco的床上做过，但是Potter曾特别要求，想要在沙发上被操。Draco猜，Potter喜欢的是那种破旧的、摇摇欲坠的东西的感觉，喜欢的是那些不漂亮或者曾经漂亮但已经变得破旧不堪、毫无魅力可言的东西，就像Draco一样。

Potter依然还是会因为Draco对他说的那些话而感到性奋、甚至高潮，好像没有Draco告诉他他是个普通人、他不值得任何特别的注意的话他就射不出来。Draco并不介意这个。那些话好像完全不用思考就从他的口中流泻出来，他也无暇顾及思考要说什么，因为那时他总是在想着，这次可能就是和Potter在一起的最后一次了。

最终Potter会离开的。Potter想要被当成一个普通人来对待这件事可能是真的，他的脑袋出了某些问题甚至也可能是真的，他对着空气说话可能可以作为这一点的证明。但这些都不会改变一个事实，那就是Potter是Harry Potter，而Draco是Draco Malfoy，而Potter不会把这段关系一直保持下去的。他永远不会留下来，而Draco知道自己不可能能够适应这一点。而他应该适应的。

这应该足够容易的，因为他们几乎从未在一起相处过很长时间。一般来说，他们有时间一起吃个饭然后操一次，或者聊会儿天然后操一次，或者聊会儿天然后吃个饭，然后Potter就会有个演说需要去做，或者有个审判需要出席，或者魔法部有些危机需要他去解决。他没有工作，但他总是那么的忙碌。即使当他说，他计划休息一个晚上，他放在兜里的那个硬币总是会又一次的响起来，然后他就得离开去某些地方和龙战斗一番，或者为《造型飞来》杂志摆一通造型。根本没有任何方式可以让他继续为Draco空出自己的时间，而Draco清楚这些。

他清楚自己只是Potter另一面生活中极为微不足道的一点。他清楚Potter可能还在操着别人，即使Draco在报纸上找不到关于这点的任何证据。他清楚他们只是炮友，而且即使他可以让Potter感觉从未有过的好，最终他们之间也不过是这种不带感情的性交。Draco清楚这些，因为每当他们在一起的时候，哪怕有那么一点可能被人认出来，Potter总是第一时间和Draco划清界限。

如果Potter只是简简单单地消失，Draco的感觉可能还会有所不同。Potter确实有几次是直接走开消失了——当他觉得有人可能认出了他的时候，当他们在佩卡姆的麻瓜区与一个巫师不期而遇的时候，或者当一个顾客突然进入了本来只会有他们两个人的魔药店的时候。还有些其他时候，他会施一个伪装的咒语。然而，当被认出来这件事已经无可避免的时候，Potter会直接从他旁边走开。

非常明显的一次，是当他们沿着一条街走到了一个巫师区和麻瓜去交界的地方，一大群女巫从很远的地方认出了Potter。她们开始指指点点，尖叫连连，引起了一阵骚动。Potter并没有简单移形换影地走开，而是直接幻影移形到了她们跟前，然后开始和她们聊了起来，为她们手中他的照片签名，允许她们与他合影。

Draco站在原处。他可以走过去和他们一起的，但那群女巫依然有可能也能认出他来。这也是Draco为什么总是避开人群、并不经常在大街上走动的原因——他已经习惯了早些时候那些朝他飞掷而来的蔬菜。

那天的天气非常的晴朗，而且那是秋天。树叶已经渗出了美丽的红色，因此Potter想在外面走走。

Draco可以走过去和他们一起。Potter和Draco在一起的时候总是那么讨厌被人注意，所以他现在可能只是在迁就那些女巫。他可能正悄悄试着逃开，而Draco可以帮忙。然而，正当他这么想的时候，一只银色的老鼠出现在他的肩头，它的口中发出了Potter的声音。“回你的公寓去，”那个呼神护卫说道。“我可能还要一会儿。”

当Draco抬眼看去的时候，Potter正和那群女巫一起走开，走向另一个与Draco所在的地方相反的方向。她们在叽叽喳喳的谈天，而Potter正故意引开她们的注意力，好让她们不会注意到Draco，被他要求躲藏起来的Draco。

Draco的心脏在他的胸口中好像被谁狠狠地攥了一把，痛得他觉得可能他的心脏出了什么问题，那块肌肉扭曲着、搅动着把血液直接输送到了他的手臂，使那里一抽一抽地胀痛着。当血液这样胀满了他的手臂时，那里就会变得奇痒难忍，Draco只想把它抠掉，把它刮掉，把它切掉，不停不停地切掉，直到它全部离开自己的身体，直到它全部消失。

God，他做不到。他做不到这个，他做不到这个，他要告诉Potter他做不到。他要马上直接告诉他，Potter一到公寓他就要告诉他，他要告诉Potter他们结束了，告诉他他们不会再做爱了，告诉他他做不到。Draco清楚他自己一无是处，他清楚这个，但是不知怎么，对Potter来说一无是处好像比在其他事上一无是处更加糟。那比他在巷子里那天之后感觉到的任何事情都要糟，他几乎把自己的手臂割下来的那天，他遇到了Aloysius的那天。

然而，当Potter半个小时之后出现在他的公寓的时候，Draco却好像疯了一样吻他。他一直吻他，吻他，吻他，他无法停下来，而Potter在Draco耳边发出温暖、亲密的声音。“你是一个卑鄙小人，”Draco对他说。“你是一个他妈的该死的卑鄙小人。你简直不值得，”而这让Potter疯狂。

“Yes，”他一直说。“Yes。Oh God，yes。”

Draco把他推在门上，把他的脸压在上面——把Potter的脸狠狠压在上面，而Potter一点都不介意。Potter喜欢这样，很明显，Potter开始像个发情的婊子一样呻吟。Draco也是这样对他说的，而Potter也喜欢他这样说。“你是一个他妈的混蛋，”Draco对他说，“毫无用处，你不值得，你不值得任何事情——”

“Oh God，”Potter说，靠着墙壁拱起了身子。“Oh God，Draco，我不值得任何事情。”

“听听你自己的因为这个发出的呻吟，”Draco对他说。“这就是你。这就是你想要的所有。”

“那就是我想要的所有，”Potter说，而Draco甚至还没来得及把他的手指插入Potter体内。“求你，那就是我想要的所有。”

“那就是全部的你，”Draco说。“归根结底，这就是你，你无法停止那个，对不对。你以为自己多么重要，每个人都觉得你是那么重要，但是我知道真相。我知道你什么都不是，你只是一个荡妇。”

“Oh God。求你。求你。”

“只是一个荡妇，”Draco说，“而你清楚自己多么一无是处。你只是一个怪胎，只要一想到某人可能认识到你的真面目就会神魂颠倒，一想到某人可以用阴茎填满你好像你天生就该被操就性奋地发疯——”

“Yes，God Yes，”Potter说。“你知道我是什么，你知道——”

然后Draco的手指就在他的身体里——黏腻、油滑，因为他终于还是买了润滑剂。他为了这个买了润滑剂——明确的为了这个，只为了这个，只为了Potter，只为了他和Potter，只为了Potter在他里面还有他在Potter里面，而那不知为什么感觉如此私密，Draco只为了他们两个人买了这个。他恨这个，他恨Potter让他感觉他们之间是特殊的而同时实际上那对Potter来说什么都不是，根本什么都不是。“你什么都不是，”Draco说。“你只是一个等着被操的穴，是不是。你只是一个心甘情愿被操的穴，你想要的只是阴茎。”

“是的，我想要的只是那个，”Potter说。“我想要的只是你。”

Draco缓缓地插了进去，而Potter感觉起来就像一直以来的那样滚烫、紧致。Draco不明白为什么这感觉要那么的好，为什么Potter感觉起来要这么的好。Potter的下身接受着他，容纳着他，包裹着他，吞噬着他。“你想要的只是一根填满你的阴茎，把你填的满满的。这就是你。”

“这就是我，”Potter说。“我需要你把我填满，我需要你让我感觉——让我感觉——”

“你就是用来被操的，只是一个荡妇，你不过如此。你什么都不是。”

“什么都不是，什么都不是，你是完美的，Draco，你是那么完美——”

而Potter不知道的是，其实那正好相反。Draco才是那个无论被Potter用什么方式对待都会照单全收的那个，而Potter才是那个完美的人。他是那么的完美，即使在Draco痛恨的方面也都是如此。他是个英雄，他富可敌国，声名远扬，锦衣华服，受人爱戴，而Draco也想成为这样。God，他也想要操那些，因为Draco对于那些东西就是一个荡妇，是一个娼妓。Potter才是那个可以得到任何他想要的人的人，而Draco只能从Potter那里得到他想要的东西——那么多甜蜜的，忧伤的，完美的东西，只有Potter才能给他。

“你是一个荡妇，”Draco说，假装这些话不是对他自己说的。“你只是一个荡妇。”

之后，他们都射了出来之后，Aloysius从一个角落探头探脑地朝这边偷看，Potter看起来无法停止地亲吻爱抚着他。“那很好，”他一直说。“那太棒了。Draco，你太好了。你是完美的。”

Draco在他的双臂中颤抖，而他知道，即使他用尽全力试图放弃这个，他也没有可能做得到。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

让这一切对Draco更加艰难的是所有那些当他们没在上床的时候一起所做的事情。Potter最终真的做了意大利面给他，而那尝起来并不坏。他们也经常聊天，尽管他们几乎从不谈论任何重要的事情，但那对Draco来说依然有着某些意义。

比如，有时候Potter会谈起Draco的文章，而刚开始的时候，Draco依然感到害怕，因为Potter抓住了他那么大的把柄。Potter大可以向《预言家日报》揭穿他，他大可以毁去Draco手中握住的唯一这根丝线，毁去Draco唯一能够扮演的这个可以让他觉得自己依然重要的角色。但是Potter看起来对这样做并没有什么兴趣，而且他从来不会谈起那些关于政治的文章，也很少会谈起那些关于其他人的文章。他似乎对那些关于巫师与麻瓜世界关系的文章最感兴趣，典型的Potter会有的做法。

在某种程度上，Draco暗暗对Potter不会谈论重要的事情感到感激。如果他们不得不总是谈起Potter的丰功伟绩——那些他参加的聚会，那些他接待的政治领袖，那些采访他的媒体报纸，那可能会慢慢地杀死Draco。被提醒自己不再是、而且永远不会是Potter世界中的一员，总是会在Draco内心最深处留下重重一击。

然而，他们并不谈论那些，而是总是聊起魁地奇——刚开始是试验性地、试探地，后来变得更加激情四溢，因为Potter是个荒谬的傻瓜，不明白Tornadoes队是最棒的。他们争论着球员、分数、比赛，还有最佳的策略。Draco对Potter谈起他正在读的魁地奇相关的书——真的，那本书棒极了，Draco还说Potter可以把他的那本借去看。Potter说他不怎么看书，但是随后他看到那本平装书的破损陈旧的书页，他那奇怪的癖好又被激发了出来。

他们也会谈起宠物——不是谈论Draco是怎么开始养了Aloysius，而是Potter想知道Aloysius多大了，喜欢什么，会不会接受自己。Potter对它非常热情，但他喜欢看Draco和它相处更胜于自己和它互动。Draco有好几次都发现Potter在他给Aloysius喂食、或是弯下腰搔弄Aloysius耳间的时候的时候凝视着他们。那可能是他另一个奇怪的癖好，Draco猜测，但更有可能是Potter意识到Draco和Aloysius是多么不搭配，Draco Malfoy的宠物是一只曾经在外流浪的猫。

Potter曾提到过他曾经养过的一只猫头鹰，但他并不真的谈论这个。有时候他谈论事情的方式非常地奇怪，总是闪烁其词，讳莫如深，比如那次他谈起曾经去露营。当他谈起他有一次骑着扫帚翻了个筋斗，但没有提到那是某次为了躲避食死徒不得不为之，当他谈起他多么喜欢教其他人魔咒，但没有提到他那是在培养一支军队。

之后的一个月，Draco渐渐懂得了如何与Potter聊天。他知道当Potter提到在圣芒戈探望Longbottom的父母的时候，他指的是当Weasley先生被袭击时的那次他对圣芒戈的探访。当Potter谈到和一个朋友在禁林里给一些奇异的动物喂食的时候，Draco最后猜出那个朋友是Lovegood，而他们喂食的那些动物是夜骐，而Potter见到夜骐的年龄，比绝大部分普通人都要早得多。

Draco一般来说不会指出Potter在含糊其辞地绕着圈子说话。可能Potter觉得自己如此有名，他不需要给出自己奇闻异事的细节别人也能了解，但是随着时间过去，Draco慢慢发现，Potter不喜欢谈到过去。他不喜欢谈起魔法部或者种种名人轶事，也不喜欢谈起杂志报纸、政治、上流社会。Potter是真的非常喜欢他和Draco共度的时光，仅仅是聊聊天、做做饭，试着用每一个可能的体位做爱。部分的Potter渴望这个，即使他的这种渴望不足以让他放弃他的名声和财富。但部分的他真的想要这个。

Potter不会停止做那个“活下来的男孩”，魔法世界的英雄。他不会停止在慈善庆典上露面，他不会停止在Lovegood时尚杂志上出现。他不会停止表现得好像他是这个世界的中心，但是有一部分的他知道Draco告诉他的事实。有一部分的他明白他并没有什么不同，他只是一个男人，有一部分的他想要被人看到自己真实的一面。有一部分的他想被人认识到真实的自己，那个部分才是Draco能够拥有的部分。

Draco计划紧紧抓住这个部分，直到一个血肉之躯所能达到的极限。

 

*

 

争执发生在十二月初，在他们发生关系的几个月之后。

那时他们在厨房里，刚刚又做了一次。Draco还敞着裤门坐在桌子上，而Potter则衣衫整齐，在厨房里走来走去，谈论着诸如狐媚子和地精这样的极为微不足道的小事。看着Potter摆弄着茶具，Draco感到一股暖流缓缓注入自己的身体，那暖流滴入地如此之慢，过了一会儿他才反应过来那种感觉是喜欢。

Potter看起来是如此的开心，但事实上，对于这个厨房来说，他实在过于光彩照人，真的。他好像一个被拖进单调邋遢场景的魁地奇明星，好营造出一种特殊的戏剧性对比，但他表现出来的样子却全然不是那样。甚至不一定是他们之间的性爱让他如此的开心，他似乎在泡茶和闲聊着地精时和能够感受到在深深吞入Draco时同样的满足，而正是在这时Draco突然明白了。

“你喜欢这个，”Draco说，感到十分惊讶。

“什么？”Potter说，从炉子边的碗橱里拿出几个杯子。

“做家务。”Draco系上自己的裤子，施了个清洁咒。“泡茶。”

“Well，”Potter说。“是的。”

“你喜欢所有的那些，”Draco说。“清扫狐媚子。除地精。缝补衣服和——和喂猫。你真的打心底……享受这个。”

“是的，well，我不……”Potter的声音逐渐变小。“我不经常有机会干这些，”他最后说。

“你为什么想要这个机会？”

Potter盛出一些茶叶，施了个咒语让这些茶叶团成小球飞入各个杯子中。当他开口说话，他听起来好像在思考着。他很可能正用他的舌头做着那个奇怪的动作，那总让Draco想要咬他一口。“就是。”他转过身。“我在去Weasleys家之前从未见过地精，”他最后说道。

Draco抻了抻他的袖子。“从来没有？”

Potter摇了摇头，转回身对着水壶。“我在去格里莫广场之前也从未见过狐媚子。”

“那跟这些有什么关系？”Draco问。“它们是害虫，Potter。如果我一辈子也不用再碰见它们我也不会在意的。”

“我……我只是……你觉得是理所当然的，你的魔法，但是我并不是那样长大的。我喜欢像我之前习惯的那样做所有事情——做饭、清洁、缝补和所有那些——而不是用魔咒因为那样会做的更快。那样更有意思。”

“有意思。”

“那样很有趣。”

“有趣。”

Potter把水壶从炉子上拿下来。“我告诉过你我以前经常和我的姨妈Petunia一起做饭。但我没有告诉你那些时候是……是我们能和睦相处的唯一时候——非常和睦，我是说。Dudley和Vernon姑父从不会做那些。他们会呆在外面，或者看电视，或者出去看球赛，总是只有我和Petunia做饭，然后……她不会尖叫或者大吼大叫。她会为我演示如何正确地切东西。她教会我用什么煎肉，还有如何烹制芦笋。那几乎就像一个团队，好像我们两个是同一边的，然后有的时候那几乎……感觉很好。”

Potter把水倒入杯子中，然后把水壶放回炉子上。他用一个无杖魔法拿起那些杯子和碟子，让它们飘向桌子，然后拿出一些汤匙。然后他走过来坐下，而Draco无法让自己不盯着他看。

Potter的头发因为之前的性爱变成了乱糟糟的一团，他的衬衫皱巴巴的，然而那是一件手工缝制的衬衫。之前Draco还把帽子从Potter头上扯掉，好在Potter把他一含到底的时候揉弄他的头发，Potter在那之前带着一顶狐毛的帽子——一顶愚蠢的、带着帽檐的、极为称他的帽子。他今天穿的裤子的布料是和那件仍然挂在Draco衣柜里的斗篷一样的魔法驼绒，而Potter最快乐的童年记忆是和他的姨妈一起切蔬菜。Potter杀死了黑魔王，在一年之内就成为了一个傲罗，并且，就Draco目前看来，施魔法时完全不需要魔杖，而他最好的记忆是他的姨妈不会冲他大吼大叫，允许他用麻瓜的方式切蔬菜。

Draco曾经听到过那些流言，当然了。他甚至曾经读过那些故事。他只是从未相信过它们——无法相信它们，因为什么样的麻瓜能够那样对待一个巫师，更不要说是对待“那个活下来的男孩”了，那完全是不可能的。Draco曾简单地认为那些只是又一个用来吸引别人注意力的噱头。很明显，被麻瓜养大对任何巫师来说都会很艰难，但是麻种巫师不都那样吗，Potter只是想让所有人认为他的经历比别人都要更加悲惨。

他错了，Draco意识到。他大错特错。很可能，他搞错了很多事情。

“你还好吗？”Potter说。

“是的，”Draco反射性的回答。

“我可以给你演示Petunia切苹果的方式。”Potter抿了一口茶。“比传统的方式要好的多。切的片数更少，用咒语的次数也更少。你确定你很好吗？”

“是真的了，那么，”Draco说。“关于你的麻瓜亲戚。”

“真的？”Potter拿起茶杯的手定住了。茶杯的边缘出现了一道发丝般细小的裂痕。

“他们说的那些，”Draco说。“他们不让你使用魔法。”

Potter仔细地把茶杯放回碟子上。“他们没有告诉我我有魔法。我那个时候不知道。”

“还有其他的事情。”Draco无法用正常的声音说话。“那些是真的吗？”

“不全是。我们不用谈论这些。”Potter站起身，走回橱柜那里，开始把那些茶具放回原处。

“哪些？”Draco提高了一点声音。“哪些不是真的？”

“哦，你知道的。”Potter依然背对着他，耸了耸肩膀。

“不，”Draco说。“不，我不知道。”

“那不是什么大不了的事。”Potter转过身。“你想再加些牛奶吗？你碰都没碰你的——”

“他们忽视你，”Draco说。“他们把你关起来。他们伤害你。”他站起来，走近了一些。“他们打过你吗？”

“不要。”Potter再一次背过身，挥了挥手，让两只杯子自动飘进了洗碗池。

“他们打过你吗？”Draco靠的非常近，他的声音是一种低沉地怒吼。

“我说了不要。”Potter把那个麻瓜的水龙头开关打开，开始清洗那些杯子。

“不要什么？问关于你的问题？知道什么真的——”

“不要像其他人一样。”Potter把杯子“砰”地摔在洗碗池中，洗碗池中的盘子也开始咯咯作响。“不要——不要为我担心，不要为我感到抱歉。怜悯就和其他事情一样糟。”

Draco畏缩了一下。“我并没有怜悯你。”

“我也不认为你有，”Potter说，那些碟子依然在洗碗池中颤动着。“那就是为什么我——如果他们不是想从我这里得到什么东西，没有期望从我这里获得什么东西——他们怜悯我，他们怜悯我因为我是这样一个人，因为我不得不做的那些事，他们怜悯我因为他们知道其他人都怜悯我，然后他们觉得被所有人怜悯是一件多么可怕的事情——well，那确实很可怕。那很愚蠢。而我现在不需要你！”Potter突然提高声音，猛地转身冲着一处空气吼道。

“Potter。”Draco又一次靠近了。“Potter。那里没有任何人。”

Potter猛地转回身。“我知道那里没有任何人。难道你以为我不知道吗？”然后他又看着那处空空如也的地方。“Jesus Christ，就给我一分钟，就给我一分钟跟他独处的时间。”

洗碗池中的茶杯砰地碎成了几片，那些碟子终于停止了颤动。

“和谁？”Draco静静地问。

“什么？”Potter转回身。

“你想和谁独处，Potter？”

“和你。”Potter松弛下来。“我想和你单独待在一起。我想——我想要你拥有的那些。我想要……我想——我想要能够一个人呆着。”

Draco凝视着他。“那么，你为什么不那么做呢？”

“因为我没有地方可以去，”Potter说。“我做什么都不管用。他们到处都认得我。我永远都不可能——”

“他妈的废话，”Draco艰难地吞咽了一下。“那是他妈的废话，Potter。你只要真的想要，你就能得到它。你需要的只是试着去做。”

“你没有在听我说。我没法——”

“那里有一千种办法。去另一个国家，从黑市上弄点复方汤剂。你是Harry Potter，制定一条法律。”

Potter的嘴唇翘了一下。“那个行不通的。”

“我一直以为你是个傲慢自大的混蛋。”Draco歪了歪头。“以为你想要别人的关注。你现在是在告诉我，你只是一个愚蠢的傻瓜？”

“我——”

“那当然行得通，”Draco说。“你是巫师世界的英雄。你可以拥有一切你想要的东西。你如果愿意，甚至可以像一个隐士一样生活在森林里。你可以活得像一个城堡里的国王。我们剩下的这些人才是不得不勉强度日、凑合着过日子的那类人——我们永远也得不到我们想要的，永远也不能成为我们想成为的。”

“你可以。”

Draco绷紧了下颌。“什么？”

“你。”Potter舔了舔嘴唇。“你拥有一切。你拥有所有的东西。”

很长一段时间里，Draco不知道如何说话。“你说什么？”

“不，我没有，你才是，”Potter说，Draco过了一会儿才明白Potter刚才那句不是对自己说的。然后Potter转回身面对Draco，开始说话。“没人会注意你，”Potter说。“你在麻瓜的地方吃饭，你不用担心他们会发现你然后当众大吵大嚷，人们谈起你时，好像你只是个普通人。Anthony Goldstein从你那里买草药！”

“我看不出Goldstein跟这个有什么——”

“你有一个普通的生活。”Potter微微转了下身，Potter对着空气说，“不，那个不是，”然后又转回来。“你有一栋公寓，一份工作，还有你的朋友们。你有一只猫。你拥有一整个生活。”

“这不是生活，Potter。”

“我——什么？”

“这个不是生活，”Draco说。“你以为我喜欢这个公寓？你以为我喜欢住在麻瓜中间？你以为我喜欢在Tamanam先生的魔药店工作？”

Potter的嘴巴惊讶地张开了。“Ravi是个——”

“很好的人，也是一个很不错的雇主。Potter，你以为我想要被雇佣着做事吗？什么，你以为这是一个梦想般的生活，每天只有二十分钟午饭休息时间的工作？每隔一周可以见面的五个朋友？一只猫？”

“我——我以为你想要这个，”Potter说。

“Merlin，Potter，你是有什么毛病？有什么神志清醒的人会想要这个？”Draco张开手臂。

“我想。”

有那么一会儿，屋里一片寂静。

“不，”Draco说。

“是的，我——”

“你以为你想。我相信你一定以为自己想。我相信你以为你会特别地开心，没人会注意到你，没人给你两千加隆的衣服让你穿，没人为你拍照。你错了。没人会知道你，Potter。没人会关心你，没人会关心你是活着还是死了，你会生活在这个屎一样的公寓——”

Potter愤怒地瞪起了眼睛，那个让所有那些报纸和罪犯闻风丧胆的表情。“我喜欢这间公寓。”

“你不喜欢，”Draco说。“你以为你喜欢这间公寓。你以为这是你想要的。”

“这就是我想要的。”

“这不是。这是——”

“我以为你也想要这个。”

“Well，你以为错了。”

“那你为什么不……”Potter转过身，摩擦着他的前额好像他在头痛。“见鬼，Draco。你为什么不做点什么不同的事情呢？”

“你才是那个拥有所有选择的人，Potter。”

“不，我不是。”Potter脸上困惑的表情让他看起来比实际年龄年轻得多。“我不是——你可以做些不同的事情，Draco。你又不是被困在这里了。”

Draco的下巴咬得如此之紧，以至于有好一会儿，他甚至说不出话来。“你不知道你在说什么。”

“不，我知道。”Potter皱起了眉。“你知道你写的那些文章有多么受欢迎吗？如果你署上自己的名字——”

“我食死徒的名字？”

“我——什么？不，真的，什么？Draco，如果你把你食死徒的名字署在上面，你很可能会变得非常有名。你可以在《预言家日报》得到一份工作。每个人都在看那些文章，每个人都爱那些文章。没人在意你十年前搞砸了，你真的认为那就是为什么你不能——”

“是的，我真的认为那就是为什么我不能。Merlin，Potter。你自己有没有听听自己在说什么？”

“你已经做出了补偿，”Potter说。“你的罪过已经被洗清了。”

“对那些在街上冲着我扔蔬菜的人说这些吧。”

“那是七年前的事情了！”

“如果我给他们机会，他们还会那么做的。”Draco的声音狂怒而粗野。

“那不是真的，”Potter说。“事情已经变得不同了。人们已经厌倦了为那个而争吵打架。他们只想要——”

“人们已经厌倦了？”Draco直直地注视着Potter的眼睛。“那就是为什么他们在街上追着你跑？”

“Well。”Potter看着自己的鞋子，艰难地吞咽了一下。“那个是不同的。”

“人们冲着我扔蔬菜的理由和他们向你要求合照的理由一样。唯一的区别是，你可以阻止他们如果你想。你不需要日日忍受那个，而我不能。”

“他简直不可理喻，”Potter嘟囔着，Draco又是过了一会儿才反应过来Potter又不是对着他说的。“你拿走了那个。”

“Potter，”Draco声音低低地说。

“那几次你对我说我就像你一样，”Potter说，注视着Draco的眼睛。“那几次你说我和你一样，我们是平等的——你现在是在说你那时不是认真的。”

Draco张开嘴。然后他又合上了，他用力吞咽了一下。“我——那很复杂。”

“不，不是。那很简单。我们是一样的。我们一模一样，我就像你一样——”

“你比我过得要容易得多。”

Potter凝视着他。他一直凝视着，凝视着，凝视着。“是的，”他最后说道。“我现在明白了。”

“Potter——”

“不。”Potter微微转了下身，留给Draco一个锋利的侧影。“我现在可以明白做一个懦弱没有骨气的食死徒是如何让一切都变得非常艰难。”然后他转身，开始走向房门。

Draco想要说些非常尖锐刻薄的什么回击，说些会刺痛的话语，但是最后他想不到任何可以说的，因为最终Potter是对的。Draco确实是懦弱没有骨气，他也确实曾经是一个食死徒。他已经工作了近十年的事实并没有改变他的身份，那也不会改变Potter的什么。

他们两个终究是完全不同的。

 

 

*

 

那次争执之后，Potter不再来魔药店了。他不再在Draco下班后来见他，不再时不时邀请Draco吃午餐，他不再在街上假装偶遇，不再拜访Draco的公寓。假期来了又走，圣诞之后又是新年，Draco度过这两个节日的方式像过去的十年一样——和他的母亲两人一起度过。

Draco应该感到庆幸。Potter很明显需要的是其他的东西。他以为他想要的是一个可以高高兴兴地住在贫民窟里的人，一个可以满足于一无是处的人，一个安于现状，知足常乐的人。这很正常，因为Potter似乎认为他自己想要的也是这些。

在那每隔几天的短暂的几小时里，Potter是自由的，他想要的是安静的逃离，一个没人能打扰到他的躲藏之处，在那里，即使那个跟他同在躲藏之地的人都不会打扰到他。他不想听到别人向他叙述自己的渴望和梦想，他想要的只是玩过家家的游戏，这样，几个小时之后他就可以回到自己那个充满了名利的世界，好像他从未离开。

Draco可以提供他的公寓，他的身体，几个小时的隐私时间和一只猫，但他无法假装这就是他想要的生活。即使他努力的工作以维持他现在的生活，但总有一部分的他依然想要成为Potter世界的一份子。一部分的Draco依然想要成为他父亲曾经那样的人——一个政治和社会领袖，一个人们愿意去倾听的人，一个有影响力的人，一个有能力改变世界的人。如果有什么方式可以让Draco成为一个那样的人，哪怕只有一丝的机会，他也会去尝试。

Potter似乎认为那是可能的，这显示出他是多么的无知。尽管Draco并不像他曾经以为的那样了解Potter，Potter，毫无疑问，也一点都不了解Draco。这整件事从来都不是一个好主意，Draco应该高兴那终于结束了。

然而他没有。

自从他的父亲被送到了阿兹卡班，母亲就不再是以前的那个人了。当他们不得不放弃大部分Malfoy和Black家族的财产、拍卖庄园来支付赔偿金，她就开始沉默寡言。Draco自己运作了支付赔偿金过程中大大小小的细节，他对母亲放手让他自己负责这些也怀有一丝欣慰。她之前极少能够信任他、让他独自去承担任何的责任，而她现在不得不这么做了，因为现在他成为了家里的顶梁柱。

他一度非常担心她会自己出去找工作，来避免她的儿子不得不出去工作的窘境，因此他试着赶在她前面，试着在她考虑工作这一打算之前就找到一份工作。Draco当时还为他们找到了暂时居住的地方，他以为他在节省地使用他们的加隆，直到后来他才意识到他根本不了解什么是节省。

所有那些他求职的地方——高端的飞天扫帚设计公司，昂贵的制药师——都恨不得对他直唾其面。他不停地寻找了一个月又一个月之后才找到一份工作，而那是一份极其低端的工作，在他最低谷的时候，还曾经为麻瓜工作了三个月。

他之前为他们定下的小旅馆，对于长期的住宿来说，完全是不实际的。他对于自己找到工作之后如何养活自己和母亲的计划也有着巨大的估计错误，他曾经以为，在他找到工作之后，他们很快就能买得起一栋位置良好、中等大小的房子。而实际上，他们几乎差不多一年都负担不起任何住宿的费用，而他对“中等大小”概念的理解也是荒谬可笑的。

当他终于无法负担的时候，Draco开始准备卖掉他们储存起来的物品，然而却发现那个负责保管他们物品的男人已经把它们都卖了。那个人的名字是Manning，他失去了他的女儿，Alice。尽管Draco从来都不知道Alice是谁，但每当他憎恨自己成为了一个这样的人、做出过那样的事时，他总会想起这个名字。他必须补偿Alice。总有人必须为此做出补偿。

那是Draco人生中最低谷的一天，在那天，他几乎把自己的手臂切成碎片，在那天，他在那个小巷里遇到了Aloysius。

自那之后，他一点点地从低谷攀爬上来，但自始至终，母亲却一成不变。她一点也没有意识到他们的处境——她依然像往常那样毫无顾忌地花钱，像往常那样慷慨地把加隆送给街上的穷人，像往常那样谈论着她的飞马俱乐部和噼啪爆炸纸牌爱好小组。

她一定知道发生了什么，她一定注意到Draco总是不在家，当他徒步走遍大街小巷去寻找工作。她一定已经意识到他们住的旅馆越来越廉价。她也一定发现，Draco已经再也不跟她一起待在旅馆里，因为他只支付她一个人的房租，自己睡在街上——但她依然一个字都没说。

Draco曾经一直赞赏他母亲的坚韧，她总是能面不改色、优雅高贵地面对任何风雨，依然把头抬得高高的。她像一个女王，衣着褴褛也不改其皇室庄严，没有任何事物能够碰到她。而当他咬着牙、使劲了浑身解数才勉强让他们在穷困中度过了战后的第一年，Draco意识到，那只是她应对事物的方式。她不允许任何事物碰到她，因为她一碰即碎。

在那之后，Draco工作得更加努力。

度过了最初那艰难的几年之后，他找到了Tamanam先生的魔药店，从一开始在储藏间工作，到后来慢慢取得店主信任，作为前台柜员管理收银。Tamanam了解Draco的过去，但依然对他十分友善，在那之后，Draco终于负担得起为自己和母亲找一片遮雨的屋顶和果腹的食物。

之后又是三年，Draco为Narcissa找到一栋带花园的小房子，把她送到了那里居住，每个月给她寄一些加隆支付房租。他发觉自己无法再忍受她的无动于衷，她的对现实情况的拒绝接受。他依然爱她——他将永远爱她——但他们分开居住彼此都会更加开心。她可以继续假装自己依然参加飞马俱乐部，而他也可以继续用尽全力去工作谋生。

然而，他们的假期气氛总是紧绷而不自然，因为Narcissa在那些时候总是会变得更加逃避现实。当她看到Draco的时候，她会表现得好像他从未离开过，如果他提到自己的工作，或是任何关于金钱和麻瓜的事情，她总是表现得好像没有听到。

这些变化使得他们两人变得有距离，这种距离在他的幼年和少年时期从未存在过。她曾经总是抱着他，安慰他，在他耳边低喃着甜美的话语。她现在可能依然可以这么做，但Draco无法再忍受那些甜言蜜语，当她似乎不知道他到底是谁。那些她曾经用来称呼他的词语——蜜糖，宝贝，我的爱——称呼的是另一个人。那个Draco已经不复存在，而Draco甚至并不怀念那时候的自己。他只是怀念那时候的她。

与Potter的分手使得这次与母亲的会面更加艰难，因为那让Draco意识到自己已经习惯了有人陪伴，被人触摸。那么多年以来，Draco几乎从未和他人约会过，更别说上床。没有什么人愿意和一个前食死徒睡在一起，Draco也不知道他怎么可能会和一个麻瓜上床。那并不是因为麻瓜们没有魔法，而是因为他和麻瓜们没有任何的共同点，他永远无法告诉一个麻瓜他世界的真相而不承担相应的法律后果。

在有Potter陪伴的那几个月，Draco的身体已经习惯了拥有性爱。他已经习惯了不必再自己纾解欲望，而是有一个温暖的身体环绕着他让他高潮。他已经习惯了被填满，被撑开，被操得绵软松弛，他习惯了亲吻，习惯了爱抚Potter的身体。Potter的头发。Draco已经习惯了被爱抚，而现在，他觉得自己好像快要被自己的渴望扼死。

Millie和Montague是他唯有的旧时的朋友，他每隔一段时间才见他们一次。他们都在巫师界做着不引人注目的工作——Montague在一家旅馆工作，Millie则为一个巫师界的律师做书记员。Tamanam先生对他非常友善，每个月都会邀请Draco和他的家人一起吃饭，但Draco从未忘记Tamanam先生是他的雇主。他们并不能作为平等地位的人享受对方的陪伴。

在和Potter在一起之前，Draco已经忘记了拥有一个好朋友的感觉——不是时不时在一起打发时间的人，而是由衷愿意经常和他待在一起的人，他已经忘记了拥有一个在一天结束之后，可以向他叙述自己一天中都发生了什么的人是什么感觉，他已经忘记了拥有一个会问起他过得如何、最近读了什么书、晚上想吃什么的朋友是什么感觉。

在和Potter在一起之前，Draco过得挺好——他有他的公寓，他的工作，他的生活可能并不那么理想，但他拥有的就是这些，总归还是可以接受。而现在，Draco能想到的只有他的公寓是如何狭小不堪，摆满了破旧的家具和廉价的麻瓜用具。他的工作是如何的低级、卑贱，更不用说极其的无趣，占用了他全部的时间。他的生活是——如此的悲惨，Draco是如此的悲惨。他毫无建树，几乎没有朋友，没有任何人在乎他。如果他明天死去，没有人会注意得到。

毫无疑问，Potter正和一千零一个Weasley家的人读过圣诞节，还有他那些举足轻重的朋友们——Weasley，傲罗长，Granger，威森加摩陪审团的一员，Longbottom，霍格沃茨的副校长，Lovegood和Creevey，他们的工作就是让Potter变得更加有名。Draco怀疑，相对于每人十道菜的盛宴和地球上所有人送给他的昂贵礼物，Potter心里其实希望能够悲惨、孤独地度过他的圣诞节。

Potter或许以为他想要的是一个不同的人生。有一部分的他甚至真的想要那个，但是很明显他依然偏爱着他所拥有的那些东西，没人能因此责备他。在新年的前夜，Potter很可能会在一个巨大的水晶吊灯下举起他盛满了云雾百合花蜜酒的水晶杯。毫无疑问，那时他最不可能想到的事情就是Draco了，而与此同时，那天晚上，Draco心中所想的却只有Potter。

他想要Potter和他在一起。他不在乎他们在一起时多么的不合时宜，或者Potter在多大程度上曲解了他的生活。他所想要的一切就是Potter的双臂环绕着他，Potter的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，告诉他他是多么的好，告诉他他不是一无是处。Potter曾经说他是特别的，即使他并不是真心的这样说，Draco依然需要那些话语。他需要某个人，他需要相信有人依然在乎他。

Draco在第二天早晨醒来，试着去面对一个没有任何人在乎他的新的一年。

 

*

 

新年那天，Potter回来了。

那天，Draco已经从母亲所在的Sunderland返回家里，那时，夜色还不是特别的深，但对于Draco来说，时间已经足够晚了。他已经关上了屋里的灯，爬上床准备睡觉。购买睡衣对Draco来说是没有必要的支出，所以他从很久之前就不再穿睡衣睡觉，而是换上一件短袖，再在被子里面加上很多温暖咒语。

当他听到敲门声的时候，他几乎想待在床上，置之不理。因为去应门意味着需要重新穿好衣服，除此之外，那有可能根本不是找他的。有可能是别人弄错了，或者一个醉汉——由于新年的庆祝过于兴奋无意间碰到了他的门，肯定是这样。这个时候没有人会来他的公寓。然而，敲门的人有可能是Potter这个几乎不存在的可能性，把Draco赶下了床。Draco匆匆把一条破旧的毛巾变成一件长袍，然后走出去看外面是谁。

Potter站在那，眼睛熠熠发光，他的头发乱成一团，好像燃料一般，吸收着走廊上的光线都，让它们在Potter的眼睛里燃烧。他用嘴巴大口的呼吸着，好像几乎喘不上气。

Draco艰难地吞咽了一下。“Potter？”

“Draco。”

“我……”Draco伸出手去，但他在触摸到自己的目标之前就停住了，手指不确定地颤抖了几下。

“求你，”Potter说。“我需要——”

那将会发生。就如同死亡或是天气，无法阻挡，无法转向，无法说服，它的到来是一个最为简单的现实，给人留下的选择只有接受，或是疯狂。那将会发生而Draco毫无抵抗之力，因为所有那些都在Potter的脸上——Potter那瘦削、渴望的脸庞。他看起来好像即将饿毙而亡。

“进来，”Draco说。

一眨眼间，Potter就来Draco到身前，他的手在Draco身上——火热，滚烫，紧紧地攥住了Draco的手腕。Draco觉得Potter可能正在发烧。而他的房门还没来得及关上，依然敞开着。

“我需要你。我不能没有你，Potter说，然后把手伸进了Draco的袍子里。

Draco用咒语关上了门。

“告诉我我不是什么好人。”Potter的声音沙哑，他的手与其说是爱抚不如说是紧紧抓住了Draco的身体。“告诉我我不是什么英雄。”

“Potter——你还好吗？”

“不。我不好。我需要——”然后Potter吻了他，他的动作不像是亲吻，更像是饥馁，像是渴望。Potter感觉不像是想要品尝他，他感觉起来好像想要爬进Draco的身体，好像想要全部挤进Draco的身体里，让Draco覆盖着他。

Draco把手插入Potter的头发中，他的嘴唇贴在Potter的耳边，他轻声呢喃着。“冷静下来。跟我来。没事的。”他轻轻拽了一下Potter的手。

“我不能。”

“你可以的，”Draco说，然后他带着Potter幻影移形到了卧室。他取消了荧光闪烁的咒语，然后吻上了Potter。他不知道还能做什么——他以前曾见过Potter因为渴望而狂乱，但是那时候他总是把那解读为Potter急着想要释放，即使他射不出来。然而，现在，Draco却无法那么确定那就是Potter想要的，但是，那是Potter而他来到了这里，而且距他上次离开已经过去了那么长时间。Draco也想要他，他的手摸索着Potter的裤子，拉开它然后把手探了进去。

Potter低沉地呻吟了一声，好像一只野兽的呜咽。

“过来床上，”Draco说，引领着他。他把Potter推在床上，然后脱下了他的裤子，爬上床俯在他身上。Potter一直不停地发着抖，所以Draco一直不停地吻着他。

Potter颤抖的手自上而下抚过Draco后背上裸露的肌肤，一直摸到Draco的臀部。然后Potter的手探到两人之间，停留在Draco的小腹上。慢慢地，Potter开始抚摸那道伤疤。那道因为神锋无影而留下的伤疤狭长而凸凹不平，不再是刚开始的怒红色，而是随着时间的推移变得苍白。

Draco定住了。

“我干了这个，”Potter说，而Draco无法反驳因为那确实是真的。

即使现在Potter躺在他的身下——即使在Potter那么多次爱抚、舔舐过他身上所有的肌肤之后——Draco依然以为他成功地使Potter没注意到这道伤疤——或者以为Potter不知道或是不记得这道伤疤是因为什么。然而很明显，那不是真的。Potter完全清楚那道伤疤是怎么来的。

“我对你做了这个，”Potter又说了一次。“我伤害了你。”

“那只是个意外。”

Potter颤栗了一下，他的手指痉挛地抓住了那道疤。“那是不对的，即使我本意是好的。”

“Potter——”

Potter用力的推了一把Draco，翻身把他压在床上。这时是Potter俯身笼罩在Draco身上，把Draco紧紧按在床上。Potter的手再一次探出来，找到了那道伤疤，他钝钝的指甲抠进了那片被毁去的肉体。“不要对我说那是没关系的，”他说。“告诉我那不是没关系的。告诉我我所做的事情不是所有都是正义的。”

“Potter——”

Potter的指甲深深陷进那道伤疤中。“告诉我。”

Draco吞咽了一下。“不是所有你做的事情都是正义的。”

Potter颤栗了一下，重重地。

“那不是没关系的，”Draco说。

Potter的嘴里溢出一个声音，听起来像是一声啜泣。他的身体抵着Draco的身体剧烈的颤抖着。“告诉我我伤害了你。告诉我我应该补偿。”

“你伤害了我，”Draco说，因为Potter确实伤害了他，但Draco并不是指那些伤疤。他指的是圣诞节，和一周有一周没有爱抚的日子，没有Potter令人烦闷的嘴唇日子，没有Potter兴高采烈地谈论着家务杂事的日子，没有Potter每天问候他过得怎么样的日子。“你应该补偿，”Draco说。

“告诉我我不是总是对的。”

“Potter，”Draco说，同时用他的手捧住Potter的脸颊。“你很少是对的。”

“告诉我我总是伤害别人，而且那不是没有关系的，告诉我我应该向其他任何人一样被惩罚——”

“Potter——”

“我就像其他人一样。”Potter的手指使劲地抠入他的伤疤中。即使如果没有他父亲的影响，Draco可能永远也不会追随黑魔王的脚步，但那些曾经做出种种可怕事情的举动依然是Draco人格的一部分。他曾经试图把食死徒放进霍格沃茨。他所得到的一切惩罚都是应得的。那道伤疤是他曾作出的坏决定、他曾经犯下的错误的证明，提醒他永远不要重蹈覆辙。

他必须为Alice做出补偿，因此，在内心深处，Draco一点也没有责怪Potter。

但那没有改变Potter是那个使他有了这道伤疤的人的这个事实。Potter曾把他开膛破肚，几乎杀死了他，然后毫发无伤地拍拍屁股就走了，没有受到任何惩罚。Potter赢得了所有的一切，人们给了他一切。他拥有了一切。Potter永远不用为任何事作出补偿。而Draco与此同时失去了一切。

Draco知道自己应该毫无怨言地接受这些苦痛。他应该接受自己是什么样的人，接受他被迫承受的一切。他需要作出补偿，而为了补偿的额度讨价还价则是曾经自私、浅薄的那个他的一部分，他应该简单地接受事实，那就是他什么都不是，而且不值得任何——

这时Potter往上移动了一点，不再是坐在Draco的腿间而是坐在他的小腹上，Potter的阴茎沉重、坚硬的抵着那道伤疤。Draco张口结舌。“你——你在做什么——？”

“告诉我我伤害了你，”Potter说着，同时摆动了一下他的胯部。“告诉我你没有原谅。”

“你在——你在——”Potter正在用他的阴茎推挤着Draco的伤疤，而Draco不知道该做什么，他不知道如何让他停下来。他不知道如何让自己想要让Potter停下来，因为他的身体完全背叛了他的意识，Draco正在回应着Potter的动作。

“你知道我可以做到什么，”Potter说，又晃动了一下他的胯部。

那感觉过于失常。那不应该感觉那么火辣。Potter对他做了这个，Potter伤害了他，给他留下了这道伤疤——除此之外，那只是Draco的上腹部。那不是他的敏感区。那应该感觉尴尬而怪异，那坚硬的肉韧对着Draco柔软的腹部粗暴的滑动，但实际上那几乎令Draco疯狂。Potter把他的阴茎抵在Draco的伤疤上，然后告诉Draco他可以责备他，告诉Draco他不需要接受所发生的一切，告诉他他可以感到愤怒，他可以痛恨，他可以像一个人一样有自己的反应，一个真正的人，他被允许去感受——

他不是必须为Alice做出补偿，因为Alice并不是他的错。

“求你”Potter又说了一次。“告诉我。”

“我知道你可以做到什么，”Draco说着把Potter拉得更近。“你切开了我。”

“Yes。”Potter的身体紧紧地贴着Draco，那么的紧以至于他的阴茎被困在两个人之间。Draco可以感觉到那坚硬的部分压着他的下腹。“Yes。Yes，我对你做了那些——”

“你把我割裂开，”Draco说，这绝不正常，因为这个感到性起。这所有的一切都不正常。“你伤害了我。”

“God，yes，我伤害了你，我伤害了你——你知道，Draco，你知道——”

“你——你不值得。”Draco的呼吸颤抖着。“你不值得——那些，你伤害了我，你把我切成了碎片。你让我流血。”

“Yes，”Potter低声呢喃着。“Yes。Yes，求你——”

“你把我的内脏都挖了出来，Potter。你几乎把我的内脏都掏了出来，你毁了我——”

“Yes，我毁了你，我总是毁掉别人，那就是我所做的——”

“你让我成了这样，”Draco说。“是你让我。”

“我把你切成了两半，”Potter说。

“你让我破碎的躺在那里，”Draco低声说，Potter突然猛地前倾，在他柔软的皮肤上抽插着，然后滚烫的精液喷射在Draco的腹部，湿滑并且微微刺痛。在Potter高潮的那长长的、火热的瞬间，Draco甚至不能去想Potter正在干什么。他的思绪不停地滑走，在他的脑海中一触即走。

终于，他意识到Potter依然跨坐在他的身上，Potter的大腿不是缠绕在他的臀部而是围在他的腰部，Potter的阴茎柔软的搁在Draco的腹部。Draco甚至还没有高潮，他知道自己应该把Potter推下他的身体，那道贯穿了他下腹的丑陋伤疤现在浸满了Potter的精液。那简直令人匪夷所思，当回想起——十年前，同样的地方浸满了鲜血，而那全是Potter的错，但现在Potter又——

Potter从他身上翻身下来，依然把半个身子压在Draco身上，他调整了一下姿势，让Draco枕着他的上臂，他的一只瘦削、强壮的手抚过Draco下腹上他自己的精液里，然后落在Draco的阴茎上。“那简直是折磨，”Potter说。

Draco扭了一下脸，他的眼睛冲着Potter的嘴唇。他可以看到Potter的舌头又开始做那个奇怪的动作，当他的手环绕着Draco的阴茎。

“我再也不想做那个了。”

“做——做什么？”Draco恨他自己现在的声音。

“假期，”Potter说。“离开你那么长时间。我受不了那个。我他妈的受不了那个，Draco。”

Draco吞咽了一下。

“我想了你所说的话，”Potter的手在Draco的阴茎上温暖、稳定的移动着，既像是宽慰，又像是保证。“关于我可以如何——我可以如何简简单单放弃现在的生活，但问题是，我——我做不到。我不擅长一个人呆着。当我一个人的时候，我完全控制不了自己。他会来，然后一直一直呆在那里，我会发疯，我会他妈的发疯——”

“你不用一个人。”Draco说，God，他在颤抖。Draco在不停地颤抖。

Potter的手在他的阴茎上收紧了。“我不能和Ron或者Hermione呆在一起，他们总是——他们总是那么的担心，而那让他们受伤。我伤害他们，而他们总是不明白为什么——”

“你伤害别人——”Draco说，他懂了。

“God，yes。”Potter的手移动得更加快了。“是的，你是我唯一能够呆在一起的人。”

“你并不是有意的，但你总是伤害别人。”

“Yes——”

“但那依然算数，Potter，那不会因为你杀了黑魔王就变得没关系了。”

“Yes。”

“更不要提你几乎把我的内脏都掏了出来，然后又想在你弄出的这一团糟上射出来，你这个病态的混蛋。”

“Yes,” Potter 喘息着。“Yes, God, yes, Draco,我那么想你——”

“你是一个病态的混蛋。”

“是的。我是病态的，我是那么病态。”Potter的另一只手握住了Draco裸露的手臂，有着黑魔标记和破碎的伤疤的那只手臂，他用干燥温暖的拇指滑过那片被摧毁的肉体。

“你是一个他妈的怪胎。”

“Draco, 你是那么的美, 射出来, 你简直他妈的美极了——”

Draco本来没想听从的。但他不由自主地拱向Potter的手中，Potter俯下身舔舐着他阴茎的头部, 然后Draco射了，他一直的射，一直的射，无法停下自己的高潮，Potter的拇指一直不停地抚摸着他手臂上的黑魔标记，前前后后，前前后后。

当Draco终于停止了颤抖，他把手臂抽了出来。“不要碰哪里。”

“我不在乎。”

“别那样做。”

Potter的舌尖舔试了一下他的嘴角。“那让你成为了你。”

“你什么也不知道，Potter。”

“好吧，” Potter说，然后他把手掌转而放在Draco的心脏上。“我可以碰这里吗?”

“大概吧，” Draco说。

“你可以告诉我任何事，” Potter说。“我会做任何事。”

“好的，” Draco说，然后在黑暗中转了个身背对着Harry。 “留下来。”

Potter留了下来。

 

*

 

Potter留了下来。

当Draco第二天早上醒来的时候，他还在那儿，当Draco离开家去工作，他依然还呆在床上。当Draco从魔药店回到家，他本以为Potter早就离开了，但却发现Potter在烹饪晚餐，好像他就属于这里。那天晚上，他留了下来，然后第三天也是，再然后是第四天。

 

刚开始，Draco以为，当他在魔药店工作的时候，Potter会自己去干一些他白天需要做的工作。他以为Potter只是比他回家的时间更早一些，然后留下来过夜，但是几天之后，报纸上的头条开始报道Potter的消失。Potter完全不在公共场合露面了，他缺席了所有的聚会、庆典，不再出席庭审和会议。Draco仔细回想了一下，他意识到Potter不再带着那个每当魔法部需要他就会响起的硬币了。

随着那些新闻慢慢铺展开，Draco意识到他以前就看到过所有这些新闻。有时候Potter会从公众的视线中消失几个月，但Draco那时总觉得那只是一种吸引人们目光的方式。Potter会突然发作似的消失几天、甚至几周，然后再次回到公众的舞台上，比之前更加闷闷不乐、傲慢自大。

Draco无法辨别这次与之前有什么不同。也许之前那几次，Potter也是藏在其他某些巫师家里和他们同居，睡在他们的床上，爱抚他们的猫，一有机会就做爱。那对他来说肯定就像一个假期，一次从现实世界的逃离，一个他混乱无序的暴风般生活中平静安宁的伊甸园。

Potter睡在Draco的床上。那刚开始是自然而然就发生的，然后变成了一种习惯——他们在那里做爱，然后在彼此的臂弯中入睡。早上，Draco会贴着Potter火炉一样滚烫的身体醒来，Potter好像一个帽贝一样用身体紧紧地缠绕着Draco。有时候，Draco还会在Potter火热的口活中醒来，他在被子下面，滚烫的口腔裹着Draco，即使Draco想，他也很难在这样的早晨叫起下要求Potter睡在其他地方。

他的床实际上对这种活动来说并不够大，但是在第一晚之后，Draco就用咒语把它扩大了一些，好让他们两个人都能舒舒服服地躺着。第二天，当他回到家，Potter把床弄得更加坚固了，他用咒语使那张床在结构上更加结实耐用。那张变大了的床使得他的房间变得似乎更加狭小，但是Potter看起来并不在意。

早晨起床之后，Draco通常会用他的麻瓜淋浴洗个澡，有时候Potter也会加入他。Potter现在会经常地碰触他的伤疤，沾满了浴液的双手沿着Draco的身体滑上滑下，一次又一次。Potter的嘴唇沿着击打在Draco肩膀上的水流移动，好像Potter正处在荒漠中饥渴难耐，而Draco是一杯甜美清凉的饮料。

Potter总是表现得如此，好像他绝望地想要这个，好像他总是要不够这个，但是Potter待在这里的最好的部分不知怎么却不是做爱。当Draco去上班的时候，Potter会清理公寓。他干得如此一丝不苟，但又充满了快乐，好像所有他想做的事就是修理书架，清除水泥浆的痕迹，整理麻瓜冰箱的冷藏室，分析怎么去除那个麻瓜厨房用具盒子上黏腻的残留物。

Potter看起来并不是那种非常井井有条的人，但是他很喜欢在这些事情上忙来忙去，有时候达到了一种荒谬的境界。有一天，他把整个沙发都拆开了，然后再把它们装回去。Draco没觉得有什么实在的改善，但是Potter却很为自己骄傲，声称沙发变得更加舒服了。他甚至弄明白了如何修好浴室中的麻瓜下水管道，而之前的几个月Draco都不得不直接用咒语把里面的水弄出去。

当Draco不在家的时候，Potter还会做饭。他在这个方面的技术也并非十分非凡，但是他似乎很享受学习那些的过程。他从做一些简单的东西开始，如意大利面和鸡蛋，然后跑到麻瓜的Tesco去，在菜单中加入了一些像沙拉和鸡肉这类的其他的菜品。有一天晚上，他做了一道烤宽面条，而那个尝起来糟透了，他不小心放了太多的盐，然后那个麻瓜烤盘里有什么东西被烤糊了——但是Draco还是都吃掉了。

他吃掉它们因为Potter是那么的开心——Potter总是在Draco回家的时候在门口迎接他，他会亲吻Draco，问他今天过得怎么样。他们会一起吃饭，然后一起坐在起居室里，有时候他们甚至不会做爱。有时候他们只是安静地坐在那里——Draco读书，或是写他的文章，Potter则忙着他自己的事情。Potter甚至还和Aloysius做了朋友，它现在蜷在Potter腿上的次数比蜷在Draco腿上的次数还多。Draco并不介意。他对猫毛不怎么感冒。

所有的这些简直是令人讨厌的居家，但那就是这样。就Draco所知道的而言，Potter从来不离开公寓，除了偶尔去Tesco和有次回到他自己的公寓取回更多的衣服。Potter再也不在公众面前露面，他甚至不再愿意像他搬进来之前那样和Draco出去在麻瓜餐厅吃饭。他们再也没有在任何地方走在一起，甚至在叟仆巷也不会。Potter不想被看到，那就是他为什么会和Draco在一起。和Draco在一起，他永远也不会被看到。

有时候，Draco会觉得自己几乎再也忍受不了这个。他读着报纸上那些分析Potter会在哪里的文章，感觉简直无所适从因为Potter就在他的家里等着他回去——身上沾着番茄酱，暖烘烘的，等着他回家然后在Draco打开门的那一刻就把他吻得晕头转向。当Draco在街上与人们擦肩而过，他会想着人们如果知道——如果他们知道——Harry Potter和一个食死徒睡在一起，他们会说什么，当人们知道Potter喜欢这样他们会说什么，当人们知道Draco可以让Potter开心他们会说什么。

Draco在店里的时候也会思考这些，思考人们是否会用不同的眼光看待他自己，思考人们是不是终于能够看清楚Potter并不比他好，也不比他坏。当Potter那时偶尔停留和他上床的时候，感觉是不一样的。那时候Draco觉得Potter可能同时还在和各种各样的人们上床，Draco以为他只是一个消遣，无论他多少次告诉Potter他们是平等的。再然后，Draco了解到他是仅有的几个可以真正理解Potter的人，但他那时总觉得Potter并不清楚这一点。

而现在，Draco确定Potter清楚这一点。Potter知道这个，Potter想要这个，Potter需要从Draco这里得到这个，需要这种理解和这种平等。Draco让Potter快乐，Potter不想要其他任何东西。

然而，Potter和Draco待在一起是因为Draco可以成为他的秘密。有一部分的Potter想要被别人看到真实的自己，那个不是英雄、不是圣人的自己。他想要被惩罚，也想要被原谅，他想要被理解，而不是理所当然的假设——但他不会永远都想要这些。

Draco比任何人都了解忏悔是什么滋味，而成为Potter的秘密则是他自己的惩罚，是因为他曾经所作所为的惩罚。无论他有多么了解Potter，无论他可以如何轻而易举地给Potter所有他想要的东西，Draco永远都不能在阳光下把这些送给他。他永远都不能成为Potter的男朋友或是了不起的另一半，而Potter想要的也是这样。他可能会想被别人看到真实的自己，但他不想让全世界都知道这个，如非不然，他早就把真实的自己对所有人表现出来了。

然而，Potter只把自己真实的一面暴露在Draco面前，因此当他觉得腻烦了，他就可以回到原来的生活中，重新成为原来的那个他。最终，Potter会得到他需要的东西，然后他就会把这些抛诸脑后。Draco不会抱有任何幻觉。保持现实是非常重要的。

但逐渐的，Draco开始意识到，他以为他所知道的事实，并是不Potter所经历的事实。Potter已经与Draco在一起生活了整整一个月，而Draco才开始意识到Potter并不是在任性的大发脾气。他并不是短暂地从他的现实世界中脱离出来，他并不是在享受一次假期。他不是避开一个他最终会回归的地方，不是避开成为原来的那个Potter。

他正在经历着一场精神崩溃。

 

*

 

在Potter剪了自己头发的那天，Draco开始改变了想法。

“Potter？”Draco叫了一声。

当Draco找到他的时候，Potter待在衣柜里，而他的头发散落的到处都是。

Draco放下他上班用的包，矮下身单膝跪在地上。“Potter？”他说。“你都干了什么？”

Potter之前呆呆地凝视着墙壁，但是当Draco开口说话，他的头转了过来。他的眼神空洞而毫无焦距。

“Potter，”Draco说，试着掩饰他声音中的哽咽。Potter的头发全部都被剪掉了，短得可以看得见头皮，参差不齐地朝着各个方向乱七八糟地竖着，好像是被一个疯子剪的。试探性地，Draco把一只手放在Potter的头上。“为什么？”他问。

“它会长回来的，”Potter迟钝地说。

“是的，但是……”Draco不停地用手抚摸着Potter的头，他觉得他快要哭出来了。Potter的头发——Potter那美丽的，柔软的，可爱的头发——都不见了。“你为什么要这么做？”

“它会长回来的，”Potter又说了一次。“它明天就会长回来。”

“什么？”Draco抽回了手。

“我永远也摆脱不了它。我以为我就是一个怪胎，然后我又想到……”Potter的舌头舔了一下嘴角。“我想到可能是因为他，但不是。只是我。”

“它会长回来?”Draco艰难地吞咽了一下，手贴着Potter的头皮划过，直到触摸到Potter的耳后。

“是的。”Potter低下头，迎向Draco的触摸。“我没法改变它。我没法改变自己的样子。我没法成为任何不同的样子，我只能……”

Potter的嗓音破碎而暗哑，而Draco不知道该怎么办。Potter在这里因为他觉得Draco会像对待一个普通人一样对待他。他应该表现的正如Potter所需要的那样，但是Draco无法抵挡那像洪水一样淹没了他的同情与怜悯，而他所知道的全部就是他不能让Potter看出这点。

他永远也不能让Potter看出来。

Draco感到恐惧升上了他的胸膛，他的左臂又开始痛痒起来，Draco看着所有那些散落在各处的头发，Potter的魔杖扔在地上。至少他用了他的魔杖来剪头发，而那是支新的魔杖，与许多年前他从Draco手中夺走的那根魔杖不同。Draco想起他试图把自己的手臂切掉的那天。他们周围散落的头发让Draco想起那天他手臂上流出的鲜血，而Draco一直以来所说的那句话确实是真的：他们两个人没有什么不同。

Potter与Draco之间的相似比Draco一开始以为的还要强烈，但是Draco不知道如何用话语来告诉他这一点。因此，Draco只是不停地抚摸着Potter被剪得乱七八糟的头，然后说，“只有你才会抱怨自己长了一头华丽的秀发。”

“它不华丽，”Potter说。“我恨它。”

“它华丽极了，”Draco说，保持着轻快的口气，“如果你喜欢这一类的事物的话。”

Potter看着他，Draco挪近了一些，挨着他坐在衣柜里。

“白金色的头发要更有吸引力得多，而且你的头发一直乱成一团。我以前一直觉得会有鸟在里面筑巢。”Draco把Potter拉近了一些，Potter顺从地靠在他身上。Draco用手臂围着他，然后继续说，“但是只有你才会觉得那些头发是一种折磨。一些人完全不长头发，你知道这个吗？但是这就是你，不是吗？总是无病呻吟，好博取别人的注意。”

“Jesus，Draco，”Potter说，然后把他的一只手放在Draco的心脏上。

那里疯狂地跳动着，因为Draco只是在强忍着说话。他只是张开嘴，然后那些话语就像水流一样倾泻出来，那些他经常会说的话语，但是他甚至不再知道他所说的那些是不是真的。“你没有就因为有着魔法头发就变得有什么特殊，”Draco说。“就算你是真的是特殊的又怎么样？去他的。它不会让你变成一个殉道者，Potter。”

“陪着我。”Potter颤抖着。“陪着我，陪——”

“我怎么可能离开你呢？”Draco把他抱得更紧了一些。“你才是那个赖在我的公寓里的人，吃着我的食物，穿着我的毛衣。我应该把你踢出去的。”

“不要。”Potter又颤抖了一次。“不要——”

“不要歇斯底里的，”Draco说，他挨着Potter的耳边低声地咕哝。“你可以待在这里。”Potter的颤抖停下了。“最起码直到我厌倦你之前。”

“我觉得你是个完美的人。”Potter的嘴唇饥渴地沿着他的下颚滑动。“我觉得你太好了。我觉得你简直——”

“我们先别扯得太远，”Draco说，但是完全没有阻止Potter嘴唇的移动。“我还不太确定我想跟一个秃子上床。”

“我想吸你，直到你甚至什么都看不清，”Potter说。

“我认为这个倒是可以安排，”Draco说，然后由着Potter把他吻得晕头转向。

 

*

 

Potter和Draco住在一起的第一周，他没有用无梦魔药。Draco直到那些噩梦开始出现之前都没有认真想过这件事情，而后，当他开始思考这件事，才想起他们第一次做爱的时候。Potter当时说，他感觉他可以睡到永远，Draco猜测，可能是做爱让Potter足够疲惫——足够放松——因此可以睡上一整夜。然而，几周之后，Potter的睡眠变得更加断断续续——好像他已经习惯了有Draco在他身边，然后这变得不再足以防止他噩梦的发生。

第一次是在Potter剪了头发的几天之后。Potter的话确实是真的，那头发第二天又全部长了回来，Draco装出若无其事的样子来好像那没什么不正常的。他不想让Potter因为拥有世界上最美妙的头发而觉得自己高人一等。再说，母亲的头发比他的更漂亮。

“Potter，”Draco轻声喊，摇晃着Potter的手臂。那时已经是深夜了，而Potter正在发出奇怪的声音。“醒醒。Potter。”

“我杀了他，”Potter说。

“醒醒，”Draco说。“你在做梦。”

Potter猛地从床上坐了起来。“我杀了他，”他说。“我杀了他。”

“Potter，”Draco又喊了一声。他用一只手臂环抱着他，另一只手插在Potter的头发中。“Potter，你没有——”

“我有。”Potter的声音嘶哑。“他们不知道。没人知道——”

“Potter，你在做梦。”Draco对他说。

“他们以为那是个意外，但是是我干的。我杀了他。”

“谁？”

“Tom。”

“谁是——”

“他们以为他们看到了，”Potter说，“但是他们没有。我杀了他。我谋杀了他。我毁了他的一片灵魂。”

Draco不知道Potter在说什么。他只知道Potter听起来是破碎的，那么破碎。Potter在这里因为他需要帮助，但是Draco不知道如何告诉Potter他是一个正常的人，当他在谈论谋杀一个人和毁灭他的灵魂。

“闭嘴！”Potter说，用手紧紧地捂住耳朵。“就给我闭嘴！你已经死了。我杀了你。”

Draco把Potter的手从耳朵上拽下来。“你在跟谁说话？”

“没人，他不在那里，他不在那里——”

“别这么矫情，”Draco说，他的心脏因为说出这句话而疼痛着，因为Potter不是在畏畏缩缩、大惊小怪。Potter是被吓坏了，但是Draco还是起身跪坐，双手放在Potter的脸颊上紧紧地捧着Potter的脸。“别在这跟我演戏。告诉我谁在那儿。”

Potter的眼睛睁得大大的。

“我警告你，Potter，”Draco说。“我在半夜被吵醒的时候脾气可不怎么好。”

Potter舔了舔嘴唇。“那是——那是Tom，”他终于说。

“那是个荒谬的名字，”Draco说。“告诉我他的真名。”

“这就是他的真名。”

“不。我们是我们想要自己成为的那个人，Potter。告诉我谁在那儿。”

“我……Voldemort。”Potter的眼睛绿得像阿瓦达索命咒。

“好的，”Draco说，压下一阵颤抖。他可以做到这个，他知道他可以做到这个。这是Potter需要的，而Draco会为此做任何事。

他会做任何事，为了Potter，Draco甚至可以对上Voldemort。为了Potter，Draco可以假装好像Voldemort不值一提。

“所以你看到了老蛇脸怪，”Draco说。“那又怎么样？没什么大不了的。”

Potter结结巴巴地几乎词不成句。“抱——抱着我。求你，Draco，抱着我，我不能——”

“不，你可以，”Draco说，然后抱住了他。“别像个小孩子似的，Potter。”

“Hermione和Ron觉得——他们觉得我必须，但是我没有。你知道。你了解真正的我。”

Draco什么也不知道。他只能把Potter抱得更紧，他把嘴唇贴在Potter的头发上，就像母亲曾经经常做的那样。“我知道，”Draco说。“我了解你。我知道你总是没事就喜欢无病呻吟。”

“你知道我不好。”

“我知道你是Potter，”Draco说。“只是Potter。那就是全部的你。”

“我觉得我爱上你了，”Potter说，Draco把他抱得那么紧，他自己几乎无法呼吸。

“去睡觉，”Draco说。

“我是。”Potter仰起脸，他的眼睛湿润着。“我爱你。”

“你醒来的时候我还会在这儿，”Draco说，而他也这么做了。

 

*

 

在那之后，Potter又开始服用无梦魔药，而Draco开始觉得事情疯狂地失去了控制。他曾以为他了解Potter，以为他知道怎么应对Potter，以为他知道Potter需要的是什么。当Potter越来越依赖无梦魔药，Draco开始重新审视所有的这些——Potter对着空气说话的样子，他有时候坐在那里好像在仔细听着不存在的什么东西的样子。Draco想到Potter有时依然无法维持勃起，或者有时候，他无法控制他的魔力。

当Draco阅读《预言家日报》上那些关于Potter的文章，他开始用不同的方式看待它们。Draco以前总是跳过这些不看，鉴于这些报纸从来不会写什么关于Potter的真话。他以前总是把这些斥之为哗众取宠，总是以为Potter那些在公众场合的发作和他对媒体的粗鲁都是因为Potter是一个傲慢无礼、任性放纵的傻瓜。

Potter现在依然是个傻瓜，但是如果你接受他不想要被别人注意的这个说法，那就变成了一个截然不同的故事。根据Potter的说法，那些黑巫师真的会找上门来对上他。新的食死徒会为了报仇而袭击他，罪犯们视他为一个威胁，纯血们视他为他们悲惨生活的原因因此总是时不时胡乱对他施以各种咒语，而除了这些还没说到他的那些粉丝。

他们一遍又一遍地找他索要签名照片，一次又一次在街上拦住他，让他一遍又一遍地回想起那场战争。他们逼迫他再一次重新体验那场战争，然后他们逼他庆祝它，最起码没有人对Draco说在他的过去曾发生的那些可怕的事情都是好事，也没有人会庆祝那些事情。没人会对他说他是个英雄。

那些对Potter所做出的最为可怕的例子之一，就是新年那天魔法部举办的庆典。黑魔王是在早春的时候被击败的，自从那时起，巫师界从不放过任何一个为此庆祝的机会。今年的五月将是Potter战胜的十周年纪念，为此魔法部用了一个极为大型的胜利典礼来揭开这个十周年纪念的序幕。在那个典礼中，几位巫师制造了一个巨型的冥想盆，有中庭后面的墙壁那么大。在那面墙壁上，他们装上了一面镜子，并且加上了许多荧光闪烁咒，然后他们向其中放入了一个又一个关于Potter与黑魔王战斗的最后战役的记忆片段。

他们甚至在报纸上刊登了一张排演的照片——一个银色的、被投放的画面中，Potter拿着Draco的魔杖面对着黑魔王，如一个幽灵般的影子对着典礼的观众。而现在的Potter坐在对面瞪视着那些记忆，他的面孔僵硬而空白。

那个典礼之后，Draco意识到，就是Potter回到他的公寓的那个晚上，就是他抚摸着Draco伤疤的那个晚上。就是Potter留下来的那个晚上。在那之后，他看起来永远都不想回去了。

他们对他做了那些——那些魔法部的人们，那些举办了典礼的官员们，那些参加了典礼的民众们。他们让他观看着自己面对着黑魔王，Draco永远也不能接受得了那个。他永远也不愿意重新经历他面对黑魔王的任何记忆，但他们却让Potter一遍又一遍地重新经历那些。

Draco意识到的另一件事情就是Potter的衣服。因为Potter现在住在Draco的公寓，他没有带上他自己的那些奢华的衣服，而是经常穿Draco的衣服。他似乎最喜欢的是Draco的那件蓝色的毛衣，有着很多破洞的那件，如果他发现了衣柜里他的那件小羊驼的斗篷，那他也是完全地对它们视若无物。Potter并没有在试着穿得时髦。他只是在试着穿得舒服一些。

那让Potter看起来如此颓废和迷人的漫不经心，其实真的是他对自己的外表并不在意。即使当Potter终于拿了一些自己的衣服到公寓，那些衣服却被装在一个洗衣篮中，好像那就是Potter所认为行李箱。他会随意地在身上甩上几件衣服，把自己的衣服和Draco的衣服混在一起，从来不照镜子。他不会在头发上抹什么药剂，他总是忘记刮胡子，他也从来不会专门弄皱他的衣服好让自己看起来具有凌乱的时尚感。

他只不过本来就是那个样子而已，Draco可能可以认为Potter这么做是因为他不会在公共场合出现，但是他看起来就和往常一样——昂贵，英俊，遥不可及，只不过现在他总是在对着Draco上下其手地触摸着他身体的所有地方。他似乎停不下来那个，而Draco开始好奇Potter真正在意的是什么，如果不是他的形象的话。曾经，Draco以为那是Potter生活中最重要的事情——而现在，Draco开始怀疑他是否真的了解Potter。

 

*

 

Harry Potter有些不太对劲。

Draco曾经以为的所有那些Potter为了吸引注意力所做出的举动，如今看来不过是Potter在苦苦挣扎着生活罢了。他对此异常地不擅长，Draco不知道如何去帮助他，当Potter想要的只是做个普通人但他并不是。他真的并不是。

那并不是Potter的错。如果非要说那是什么人的错的话，那是其他所有人的错，因为他们让Potter感觉到这些——但是那也并不公平。他们都曾经经历过那场战争，不是吗，他们都用不同的方式应对它，而那就是所有事情的错误之处。那场战争发生了，而他们所有人必须在之后继续前进，他们所有人都必须继续他们的生活，而他们现在的生活已经不是他们曾经的生活了。

Draco无法跟Potter谈论这些，而那开始变成了一个问题。Draco不想让Potter看到他的同情。他知道那不是Potter想要的，因为Potter不需要被别人用不同的方式对待。他并没有什么不同。他和Pansy一样，和Draco一样——和Alice一样。他们是平等的。他们是一样的。

Alice——那个一直沉沉地压在Draco心头的重担——是一个受害者，但他们所有人又何尝不是受害者。他们是那些比他们自身强大得多的事物的受害者，而他们那时候还都是一群孩子。Draco曾经犯过不少错误，但他现在意识到了。他成长了。他过去曾做出偿还，以后也将继续偿还，但那没有改变一个事实，那就是他也一样被伤害了。

不知道还有什么其他可以做的，Draco开始写。这篇文章比他其他的文章都要更加私人，他也不知道如何才能把它弄得不那么私人。他想写下那艰难的最初的几年，街上的人冲他发出嘘声，完全无法自己一个人呆着。他想写下所有的那些仪式、那些演讲、那把杀戮的记忆投影在中庭让所有人观看的庆典，Draco还想写写Alice。

他想写下那个失去了Alice的男人，那个因此夺走其他人的东西的男人，和这一举动是如何的永远不会足够。所有的那些举动都永远不会足够，但是他们还是可以继续生活。他们可以继续向前。他们可以成长，他们依然还是人。他们是人。

Draco不时地写，每次写上几句或是一小段。他知道他不能在家写这篇文章，以免Potter突然起了兴趣想看它。Potter不会想要知道这些的，但是Draco依然必须说出来，因此他只在上班的时候写它，然后把手稿藏在放钱的抽屉里。

在晚上，当他回到家，Draco则尽力为Potter做到他能做的——成为那个Potter想要的人，那个告诉他他和别人一样的人。但那变得越来越难了——有时候，Draco只想抱着他，而Potter依然对着他那看不见的同伴说话。有时候，他依然在睡梦中哭喊出来，而最糟糕的是，Potter一直在服用无梦魔药。

Potter现在的睡眠是那么的断断续续，以至于Draco有时候在Potter服用无梦魔药的时候几乎感到如释重负，但那是不对的。没人需要服用那么多的睡眠魔药——最起码，没有正常人需要服用那么多，Draco不知道如何才能让情况变得好一些。他想成为Potter需要的那样，他想成为那个能让Potter感到正常的人，但是他不知道该怎么办。

Draco早该知道他会失败。

有时候，当Draco思考这些的时候，他的手臂会开始感到疼痛。他一无是处，他什么也做不了。他不知道他之前怎么会以为他可以和Potter在一起。然而，那儿还有他的文章，Draco也相信他的文章中所写的内容。Potter的创伤使Draco能够相信那些，当Draco看到Potter有多么痛苦的时候，他意识到，他一样也被允许感受到痛苦。

Draco不知道该怎么办，他一直都不知道该怎么办，直到那天，他走进魔药店，发现Tamanam先生在阅读他的手稿。

Draco在储藏室呆到了下班时间，然后走出来想告诉Tamanam先生他将要下班回家。Tamanam先生坐在柜台后面，手里拿着一卷长长的羊皮纸。当Draco认出那卷羊皮纸是什么的时候，他顿时脸色变得像纸一样白。

当Tamanam先生抬起头来的时候，他的眼睛湿润了。“很美，”他说。

“我……”Draco找不到自己的声音。他的头剧烈地摇动着。“那不是我写的。”

“当然是你写的。” Tamanam先生把它卷了起来。“我一直都知道你对这个地方来说过于优秀了。”

“过于优秀——Tamanam先生。”Draco快步走到柜台前。“不要让我走。”

“让你走？” Tamanam先生看起来困惑了。“我的孩子，我为什么会那么做？他们会让你走的。”

“不要告诉傲罗。”Draco倾身向前，来不及在乎他的声音有多么绝望。“我会安静地离开。”

“傲罗？” Tamanam先生困惑的表情加深了。“我的意思是《预言家日报》。你写了那些文章，不是吗？那些每个人都在谈论的匿名文章。”

“不是。”Draco不停地摇头。

“Draco。” Tamanam先生的声音温和，带着一点坚定。当他开始那样说话，Draco就明白他们不会在那些更加富有的街区打广告，他们不会向顾客游说更好的原料，他们不会试着制作实验性的魔药。Tamanam先生是一个家庭型的男人，他一直对发展生意这个想法并不感冒，这是他和Draco会有不同意见的一件事。

这一次，Tamanam先生没有在讨论他的生意。“你一直想让我扩大生意。你一直想让这件魔药店变得比现在更好，变得更加高级，变得拥有更加时髦的商品，拥有更加好的顾客。”

Draco艰难地吞咽了一下。“我暨越了。我很抱歉。”

“就听我说，” Tamanam先生说。“我并不感兴趣因为我没有野心。但你有。这么多年以来，我看着你，被困在柜台的后面，从来不为自己做任何事因为你觉得你做不到。你从来不会用我的名字来称呼我，你是那么的惧怕去做一件事。是时候展开你的翅膀了，我的孩子。去冒险一试。”

“不好意思，”Draco试着说，但发现他说不出话来。

Tamanam先生继续说着。“《预言家日报》上的其他那些文章非常的受欢迎。我可以看出，这篇是出自同一个作者。我不敢相信我之前没有猜出来。但是，这篇文章——” Tamanam先生点了点那张羊皮纸，而Draco只想把它从Tamanam先生的手里一把抓回来。“这是金子。这才是那些需要被说出来的事情，我希望你能把它们说出来。我希望这一次你能相信自己，然后署上自己的名字。”

Draco张开了嘴，然后又合上了。他不知道该说什么。

“我特别喜欢关于Harry Potter的那些部分，” Tamanam先生说，他把那张羊皮纸递给Draco。“那个可怜的男人。”

“我确定他很好，”Draco飞快地说，接过那张羊皮纸，然后用咒语把它缩小。他把缩小的羊皮纸扔进背后的包里。

“也许，” Tamanam先生说。“但是如果这篇文章被发表出来，也许终于能够有一些人给他一点安宁。”

Tamanam先生的话如同致命的一击，Draco在那之后什么都听不到了，甚至连他自己的声音都听不到。“谢谢你，Tamanam先生，”他说。

Tamanam先生回以一个大大的笑容。“是Ravi。”

 

*

 

那天晚上，在回家之前，Draco顺路去了叟仆巷的猫头鹰屋。Draco不再拥有一只自己的猫头鹰了，他也不在自己的公寓接收猫头鹰信，因为那里是一个麻瓜地点。这间猫头鹰屋就是他的猫头鹰信寄信地址，也是他给《预言家日报》寄送文章的地方。

Draco依然可以匿名地寄送这篇文章。文章里是有一些个人的信息——足够让人们看出这篇文章是一个年轻的前食死徒所撰写的，但是还不足以让人们认出那就是Draco Malfoy。文章里也没有关于Potter的什么个人细节——里面写到的那些都是公众知道的关于他的事情。在另一方面，Draco并不是为了发表才写这篇文章的。他是为了自己写的，因为他需要写下来，因为他需要说出这些东西。那天晚上，在温暖、安静的猫头鹰屋展开那张羊皮纸，Draco又读了一遍他所写的文章。

在某种程度上，这篇文章是关于Harry Potter的。一开始，Draco并没有把Potter当做一个人来看待。他想象出自己心目中Potter的形象而没有看到真正的Potter是什么样的，在这方面他和其他人所做的一模一样。即使Draco一直把Potter当做一个平等的对象，但他只看到了他想看到的那个人，而不是真正的那个人。Potter有着各种巨大的缺陷，但是都不是Draco曾经所以为的那些，而Draco过了一段时间才看出Potter是脆弱的。Potter是被伤害的，他就跟Draco一样伤痕累累。

Potter以为因为没人把他当成人来看待，他应该受到惩罚，但是正如Potter不应该受到那样的崇拜，他也不应该被伤害。他不应该如此担惊受怕、孤独寂寞。他理应被当做一个人来看待，而正是看到这些让Draco终于意识到，他自己也许也值得某些东西。Potter是第一个让他感觉自己不是必须补偿Alice的人，他是第一个让Draco意识到他们两个都是人，都只是人而已。Draco曾经犯过错误，但是他已经作出了补偿。

他将继续弥补他曾犯下的错误，如果这篇文章也是一种补偿的方式，那么他也会做。如果这篇文章能够提醒人们他们是人——提醒他们Potter是个人，那就是值得的。

拿起猫头鹰屋架子上的一只羽毛笔，Draco在羊皮纸的下方签下了自己的名字。他把羊皮纸递给一只猫头鹰，然后在投币口放入了一加隆。Draco告诉那只猫头鹰收信地址是《预言家日报》，还喂了那只猫头鹰一点零食。那只猫头鹰伸展翅膀，然后朝外飞去。

Draco把袍子紧紧裹在身上，移形换影到了他公寓附近的那条小巷。他知道他需要做什么。

*

那天晚上，Draco终于就Potter服用那些无梦魔药说了些什么。“你知道你不能每天晚上都服用那个。”

“什么？”Potter说。

他们当时都在床上，Potter已经在他的旁边安顿下来。“无梦魔药。”

“那没关系的，”Potter说。

屋子里的光线过于昏暗，Draco看不清Potter的脸，但他还是在床上转过身面对着Potter。“那一点都不奇怪你有时硬不起来，如果你一直都这么干的话。”

“总比另一种情况强，”Potter说。

“我不介意你的噩梦，Potter。”

“可能我介意。”Potter用一只滚烫的手臂环绕住他——他身上总是那么热，总是过于热，Draco开始怀疑那是否是无梦魔药的另一个副作用。“睡觉。”

“你不应该把它和甜梦魔药混在一起。”

“为什么不能？”Potter说。

“不要这么愚蠢。罂粟籽和蝙蝠翅膀在一起会产生不良反应。这是三年级的魔药科内容。”

“我没注意到任何事。”

“你觉得为什么你的魔法事故会那么多？”

“什么魔法事故？”

Draco从床上坐了起来。“那还会导致失忆。那极度的不负责任，Potter。“

“哦。”Potter低下头看着他膝盖上的被单。“也许我比一般人能承受更多的无梦魔药。也许我需要更多的——”

“别表现得像个白痴，”Draco有意保持着轻松的声音说。“你并不特殊。你不是什么超人。你只是一个可悲的、长着疤的傻瓜，连一点点额外的注意力都受不了。”

“Draco——”Potter开口说，然后他停住了。

“这让你感到性起吗？”说出这些几乎快杀死Draco，但是他知道他能做到这个。他知道如果他正确地做了这个，他可以让Potter认识到事实。“当我侮辱你的时候你就会性起，是吗？那让你硬了吗？”

“是的，”Potter说，然后舔了舔他的嘴唇。

“你真是可悲，”Draco说，然后凑近了一些，两腿分开坐在Potter的胯部上，嘴唇凑在Potter的耳朵旁。“你是那么的可悲，那么的一团糟，不听着别人告诉你你是多么一文不值你甚至都硬不起来。我了解你。我了解你，Potter。”

“你了解我。”Potter在他身下弓起身。“你了解我的所有。”

“我知道什么对你是最好的，”Draco说，向两人之间的空隙伸出手握住了Potter的阴茎。“我知道你需要什么。”

“是的。是的——”

“我知道你不比其他人需要更多的无梦魔药，”Draco说。“我知道你就像其他人一样，不管你感觉自己有多可怜——”

“这是，”Potter剧烈的喘息了一声。“这是卑鄙的手段，Draco。”

“这是为我能让你好好听我说的方式。”Draco的手上下挪动着，爱抚着Potter的睾丸，然后再一路抚摸回来。“你觉得你太特殊了，你觉得你不用遵守规定，你唯一会听话的方式就是别人把你压在下面。”

“是的，”Potter说。“把我压在下面，把我——”

Potter抬起他的胯骨，然后Draco把一根手指推入他的身体——干涩，Potter是那么的紧，过于紧，过于紧张，如果没有经过适当的准备就无法容纳他的手指，但Draco还是那么做了。“你以为自己要高人一等？你以为你很特别？你并不是那样。你需要的和我们其他人需要的一样。你应该得到我们其他人得到的那么多东西。”

“再放一根进来。”Potter的声音高亢而紧绷着。“再放一根进来，弄伤我，求你——”

“我不会弄伤你，”Draco轻轻地说，他弯腰笼罩在Potter的身体上，直视着他湿润的双眼。“你值得拥有一个照顾你的人，一个触摸你的人，一个当你犯蠢的时候告诉你的人。这是其他人会拥有的，Potter。那并没有超过很多人所拥有的。

Potter在呜咽着。“操我。操我，我需要——”

“你需要这个，”Draco说，“而我可以给你。告诉我你会停止服用无梦魔药。”

“Draco——”

Draco再一次推入了他的手指，用力地。“告诉我你没有觉得自己很特别，或者不值得那个，告诉我你不是一个傻瓜，告诉我你应该健康、快乐然后得到你想要的，因为你确实值得，Potter。每个人都值得。”

“Draco——”

“告诉我，”Draco说，扭转着他的手指。“告诉我，然后你可以射出来。”

“我不是，”Potter说。“我不值得。”

“你值得，”Draco说。“你确实值得那个。告诉我你值得。”

“我——我值得。”

“然后你会停止服用无梦魔药。”

“我，我会停止。”

“完整地告诉我，”Draco说，然后用另一只手握住两个人的阴茎。

“我会。”Potter吞咽了一下。“我会停止服用无梦魔药。”

“很好。”Draco朝着他倾下身体，推挤着Potter的阴茎。“现在射出来。”

Potter射了出来。

 

*

 

第二天，Draco名声大噪。

当他走出那栋麻瓜公寓建筑，他看到了一只猫头鹰，觉得有点奇怪。通常给Draco送信的仅有的几个猫头鹰都知道要把信送到叟仆巷。只有那些不知道怎么联系他的人才会让猫头鹰把信送到Peckham区，并且即使是那样，他们也得知道他住在哪儿。Draco思索着走过了几个街区，到了那条麻瓜巷子，然后幻影移形到了叟仆巷里Tamanam先生的魔药店。

店里面熙熙攘攘全是人。这种热闹的人群正是Draco通常会躲避的，但是他想到了他的文章，想到了他对Potter说的那些。Draco是一个人。他并不是理所当然地就应该被刻薄中伤、憎恨仇视，不再是了。尽管他的左臂痛得好像能够把他的袖子烧穿，他依然不会避开这些人群。

Draco朝着人群迈了一步，所有人都朝着他转过身来。然后他们欢呼了起来。

他们想要采访他，想要和他合影。那篇文章在社会上取得了巨大的反响，那些记者说，公众们都想要他。他们想要跟他说话，想要谈论与他相关的事情，想要与他分享战后他们的故事，想要告诉他成为一个不同的人然后继续带着那些负担、那些愧疚活着是什么感觉。他们想告诉他他们的伤疤，想告诉他意识到自己终究是人的感觉是什么样的。

刚开始的时候，Draco不知所措，也不知道该说什么。人们不停地与Draco握手，他食死徒的手，然后他们不停地碰触他好像他们一点也不在意。他们叫着他的名字好像他们一点也不在意，那感觉像一个全新的世界。有那么多事情在继续，还有那么多在发生，Tamanam先生因为那些人群不得不提前把魔药店关门，但是他看起来特别为Draco感到高兴，既高兴又骄傲。

在魔药店打烊之前，一个《预言家日报》的代表联系了Draco，请他到了他们的办公室，然后向他提供了一份工作。那好像就是Draco在那些贫穷、艰难、做着苦工的那些年所梦想的所有东西。这份工作的薪水虽然并不是极高，但是依然是Draco在魔药店工作时的三倍，而且Draco终于可以做一些有用的事情了，一些对于魔法界不是无足轻重的事情。他终于可以成为一个有些地位的人，他的名字可以被刊登在报纸上，而Draco现在唯一能想到的事情就是Potter可能愿意被看到和他在一起了。

现在他们可能可以一起走在街上，而当一群女巫认出Potter的时候，Potter不会再让他离开。现在Potter可以和Tamanam见面，然后Draco可以介绍他——他们可以像一对情侣，一对真正的情侣一样在一起，Draco不知道但是他觉得可能Potter现在是他的男朋友了。现在，也许他们可以真正地去约会，在不是麻瓜Tesco或者蜀城这类的地方约会，现在Potter可以在对角巷这样的地方被看到和他走在一起，而没人会对他们指指点点或者投掷垃圾。

Draco知道Potter依然会讨厌所有的那些注意，但是Draco终于能够站在他前面为他挡住这些注意了，而不是像之前那样灰溜溜地逃走藏起来。他可以给Potter一个正常的生活了，而Potter会因此而高兴的。Potter会因此把他吻得晕头转向，Potter会再一次告诉他他爱他，而Draco终于能够回应他。

在那天快结束时，Draco的心脏好像在他的喉咙里。他等不及回到Potter身边，Harry Potter在他的公寓里，他爱着的那个Harry Potter，同时也爱着他的那个人。他们终于是平等的了，而Draco终于能够给Potter所有他想要的。

当Draco回到公寓，Potter吻了他，就像往常一样。“恭喜你，”他说，当他拉开那个吻的时候。

Draco知道他的面颊变成了可笑的粉红色，但是他不在乎。“你读了吗？”

“还没有，”Potter说。“我只是见识到了它的影响。我很早之前就告诉过你，只要你在其中的一篇文章里署上自己的名字，那么你马上就会出名的。”

“我确实非常聪明，不是吗？”

Potter笑了起来，那种嘴角翘起奇怪弧度的、看起来有点悲伤的微笑。“你今天收到了大概一千封猫头鹰信。那些傲罗不会喜欢这个的。”

然后，Draco看着他，真正地看着他。“你为什么穿着那个？”

Potter穿着那件放在衣柜里的魔法驼绒斗篷，那件Draco在他们第一次做爱之后放在那里然后从未拿出来的那件。“我在衣柜里找到的它，”这是Potter回答的全部。

“是的，但是……”Draco伸出手去，撩起了那件斗篷。“你穿着的都是你自己的衣服。”

“我觉得最好这样。”

“为什么？”

“那些是你的衣服，Draco。”Potter的牙齿咬着他的下唇。“我本来就不应该穿的。”

Draco抿起了嘴唇。“你在暗示什么？”

“我没有在暗示任何东西。”

“不，你有。你在暗示什么，而且你暗示的——根本没暗示出来。你想说什么？组织好你的语言，Potter。”

Potter注视了他一会儿，然后他的头转了一下，那是一个非常微小的动作，冲着旁边一个空空如也的地方。

Draco抓住Potter的手臂，猛地拉了他一把让Potter面对着他。“不要听他说话。听我说话。你不能走。你不能离开我——”

Potter的眼神空洞而毫无焦距，然后他一震，突然又锁住了Draco的目光。“我不是要离开。我只是……得走了。”他舔了一下嘴角，他的眼神朝旁边瞟了一眼。“Draco，”他说，转回身再次面对着Draco。“魔法部的人会来这里的。有太多的猫头鹰了。”

“然后？”

“我不能回去。现在还不能。”

“你觉得难堪了。你因为会被看到和我在一起而感觉到难堪。”

“什么？”Potter瑟缩了一下。“不。”

“你是不是害怕我会告诉他们？害怕现在他们可以大声说出我的名字了，现在他们可以注视着我的眼睛了——现在他们尊敬我了，你害怕我不再是你肮脏的小秘密了？”

“我肮脏的——什么？”

Draco走向前逼近他。Potter比他的强壮，但是Draco不在乎，他开始推搡着Potter，一直推搡着他，直到他后背抵着墙壁。“我知道这对你来说是什么，”Draco说。“我知道我是什么东西。我可以给你所有东西，但那只是因为没人会发现。”

“你已经给我了所有东西。你给了我所有我想要的东西。”Potter的手指轻轻触碰着Draco的脸颊，Draco撇开了脸。

“而现在这个结束了，”他没有转回来，侧着脸说。“是不是？”

“不，我……我只是不能……Jesus God。就走开。”Draco转回头，发现Potter在揉着他的额头。“我不能——如果人们会知道你是谁——你住在哪儿——他们也会发现我而我不能——我不能——”

“你不能让他们知道你操了我。”

“Draco，这和你没有关系。”

Draco又向前迈了一步，把Potter重重地推搡在墙上。他的手紧紧地抵着Potter的胸膛，就在那道Draco知道在那儿的伤疤的旁边。“你就和我有关系。如果你不能接受我终于取得了一点成就——”

“不是那样的。Christ，Draco，是……”

Draco等待着，但Potter并没有继续说。“是你更喜欢我一无是处的时候，”Draco说，他的声音冷得像冰一样。

Potter沉下了脸。“你对我来说从来都不是一无是处。”

“证明它，”Draco说。“留下来和我一起。”

Potter站在那里很久。当他开口说话，他的声音空洞无力。不带一丝感情。

“我做不到，”他说，然后他没有留下来。

Draco站在公寓的中央，一夜成名，然而形单影只。

 

*

 

当那些傲罗们真的来把Draco带走，他们并不是来逮捕他的。自他发表那篇文章之后已经过去了一个月，在那四周的时间里，麻瓜Peckham区里出现的那些猫头鹰们、男巫师、女巫师们造成了不少骚乱。那些傲罗告诉Draco，他必须得搬走了，以免继续引起麻瓜们对巫师世界的注意。

在那时，Draco已经接受了《预言家日报》的那份工作。Tamanam先生祝愿他一切都好，他们两个也一直保持着联系。那些环绕着Draco突如其来的名声的狂热已经开始慢慢恢复正常，但是Draco依然觉得他好像生活在一个不同的世界。那些在《预言家日报》工作的记者们告诉他他们对他的文章抱有多么大的敬意，那些很早以前曾拒绝与他联系的朋友们突然开始冒出来联系他。

Blaise Zabini和Theo Nott突然给他寄了猫头鹰。Draco本来可能感到愤恨的，但是事实上他却能够理解。那篇使Draco成名的文章是关于一个事实，那就是他们都用不同的方式应对着战争，其中的许多方式对于一些人来说都是不得已而为之。即使是那些曾经犯过错、做过坏事的人们，也只是试图用自己的方式来应对而已。那个曾经偷走了Draco财物的男人，声称那是为了对Alice做出补偿的男人，就像其他人一样是受到了伤害的——就像Zabini一样，就像Nott一样。

Draco原谅了他们，然后他们又是朋友了。一切都变了，但是还有一些事情依然没变，而和那些关心社会和政治的人们、和那些喜欢其他事情的人们一起探讨是那么的引人入胜。

但是，他们，和Draco遇到的所有那些新的朋友，都无法取代Potter的位置。当那些傲罗告诉他他需要搬离那间公寓，Draco所能想到的唯一事情就是Potter——Potter，那个那么喜爱这间公寓的人，Potter，那个在这个沙发上和他做爱的人。曾经一度Draco以为Potter愿意永远待在这里，而且Draco会允许他那么做的。而现在Potter离开了，Draco也没有其他理由留下来。Aloysius在任何地方都可以生活，而Draco从一开始就不怎么喜欢这间公寓。

尽管当时Draco对Potter说了那些话，但Draco知道Potter之所以离开是因为他不想被别人注意到。但那并没有减轻他的这一举动对Draco的伤害。他不会逼迫Potter承认他们的关系。Potter可以一直假装他并不认识Draco。他们可以继续像之前那样，对他们的关系保密——那也比完全失去Potter要好。

但是，如果Draco可以选择的话，他依然会选择现在这个样子。那并不是说他喜欢现在的新生活胜过他喜欢Potter，而是因为这才是Draco真正的样子。他可能做一个商店的店员也可以很好，但是那永远不会是他想成为的样子，他可以生活在一个麻瓜的街区，但是那永远也不会是他想住的地方。现在，他拥有了那么多他想要的东西——所有他想要的东西，除了Potter。

根据那些新闻，Potter现在和Weasley和Granger住在一起。他不再躲避公众，就像以往在消失一段时间之后有重新出现那样，又回到了公众的视线。Draco猜想，他也只是Potter生活中的一段幕间休息，只是一个小插曲——但是Draco知道真相。他了解Potter，完完全全地了解，即使Potter永远也不会承认这一点，但Draco知道他本来可以让这段关系成真的。他们本来可以让这段关系成真的，如果Potter愿意试一试的话。

然而，他没有，而Draco搬走了。他带着Aloysius，在拉迪克巷——伦敦的一个巫师区——住了下来。Draco猜，某一天他可能会再次见到Potter的。他们会在街头擦身而过，什么也不会改变。

Potter最终并没有摧毁他的生活。

 

*

 

当Draco真的再一次遇见Potter，却并不是在某个街头。那是在一个魔法部的集会，而且那跟Draco猜想的完全不一样。

那个集会是一个关于举行击败伏地魔十周年庆典的报告会。魔法部将会举办两个活动——一个是盛大的庆典晚会，一个是安静的纪念仪式。这两种活动被精心地安排在一起，部分归功于Draco的那篇文章——他曾经被魔法部找来咨询如何在庆祝战争的胜利的同时不会使人们感到重新经历了战争。最后，大家达成了一致意见，那就是不同的人们需要以不同的方式处理他们的记忆。一些人需要将那些记忆投放在魔法部的墙上，而另一些人则需要安静的集会。

还有一些人需要待在家里，而大部分人都以为那就是Harry Potter会选择的方式。在新年庆祝典礼之后消失了一段时间之后，Potter已经又重新回到公众的视线，偶尔地出现了几次，但是他还没有完全地回归。在公共场合露面也相对较少，因此没人预料到他会出席这个集会。

Draco当然也没有。他知道Potter被邀请了，但即使在出席者们的低语声逐渐增大，每个人都转过身去目不转睛地盯着的时候，他依然无法相信。Draco本人同时作为一个记者和一个客人被邀请参加这个集会，他非常惊讶、也非常愉快地发现有那么多人都在他身边停下来和他聊上两句。然而，当Potter出现，几乎所有的闲聊都停止了。

Potter看起来就如往常一样具有毁灭性——乱糟糟的头发和剪裁细致的斗篷。他简直是荒谬地引人注目，而现在当Draco终于知道Potter并不是有意为之不知怎么使得他更加吸引人。他并没有故意地表现得严肃而闷闷不乐，他不知道那会让人们想生吞活剥了他。他本来就是那个样子，而在那件斗篷下面，他穿着一件蓝色的毛衣。

Draco知道那是他的那件蓝色毛衣。自从Potter离开之后他就找不到它了，而之前他还那么地确信不是Potter拿走了它。Potter在那个毁灭性的晚上并没有穿着它，而且他把其他东西都留下了。但是，那确定无疑是Draco的毛衣。Potter穿着一件有着破洞、边缘破损的毛衣来到了魔法部，而那只使得他看起来更加堕落而诱人，像是某些你想带回家在火堆前慢慢剥开的东西。

每个人都那样看着他——每个人，或者至少他们看着他好像他们有问题而他是那些问题的全部答案，他们绝对不会放他独自呆着。Draco无法忍受这个。他就是无法忍受，这本来不是那种人们会被大声喊出名字的那种庆典，不是那种会因为区区某个人而大惊小怪的场合。这整个集会本来是为了人们能够安静地共享某些记忆，但是因为Potter在这儿，它开始变成某种其他类型的活动。

人们只想盯着他看，只想碰触他、和他说话——他们看起来甚至看不出来那些举动在伤害着他，看不出来他不是为了这些来到这个聚会的。也许，Potter参加这个活动的原因和其他人一样，而当Draco看过去，他能在Potter的眼中看到那个。那双眼睛中包含着某些疯狂地闪光，就像Voldemort和他说话时那样，而这时Draco不再在乎Potter对他的爱不足以让他留下来了。

Draco依然会为了他做任何事情。

“我将会撰写另一篇文章，”Draco对他旁边的一个人说。被《预言家日报》聘用之后，他已经撰写了几篇文章，但他还没有撰写任何社评。

然而，现在，Draco告诉他周围的人们，他将要给出从他的角度看到的故事，在战争期间。黑魔王曾经住在他的庄园中，而他将会谈谈那些。那并不是什么Draco本来打算公布的信息，但是那是他现在能够想到的最能分散人们注意力的东西了，逐渐地，这条消息开始在人群中传递。

Draco也开始在人群中走动，直到他站在人群的中央，挡住了人们看向Potter的视线。Draco在学校的时候曾经能够非常漂亮地控场——这是一个他自那时起就不曾用过的技巧，但是现在当他再一次尝试，他意识到他非常擅长抓住人们的注意力。人群开始慢慢地离开了Potter，他们的目光开始聚焦在Draco身上。

当Draco有一小段休息时间的时候，他拿出了魔杖。他想着Potter，召唤出了他的呼神护卫。

那个魔咒并没有引起什么骚动，Draco的呼神护卫非常的娇小，看起来和Aloysius一模一样。“告诉Potter他可以去我的公寓，如果他想的话，”Draco说，“告诉他我会掩护他的。”

那只银色的猫点了一下头，然后从人群中溜了出去。

过了一会儿，当Draco抬头看去，Potter已经离开了。Draco不知道Potter是否听到了他的呼神护卫的消息，或者他只是简单地走开了。不管是哪种情况，Draco感到好像一个最终的债务被偿还了。

 

*

 

那天晚上，当Draco深夜移形换影回到他的新公寓的时候，Potter已经等在那里了。

“你好，Harry，”Draco说，他把魔杖放回口袋中。

Potter站在阴影中，一堆还没有拆封的箱子旁边。他的双手插在他斗篷的口袋里。“我确实想让你成为一个秘密，”他说。

“我知道你并是不那个意思。”Draco脱下他自己的斗篷，把它挂在门边的挂钩上。

Potter向前迈了一步，暴露在光线中。“我不确定你知道的是不是我说的那个意思。”

Draco无法对上他的眼睛。“我看到了你今天的样子。当他们纷纷涌向你的时候你的反应。我早该意识到……”Draco吞咽了一下，抬起了他的眼睛。“我早该意识到，当我变得成功，你会害怕无法逃离他们的注意。”

“并不只是那样。我是不想分享你。”

Draco抿起了嘴唇，Potter又往前凑近了一步。

“我确实是想让你成为一个秘密，”Potter说，“我想让你成为我的秘密。我不想让任何人拥有你。我不想让他们得到我得到的任何一丁点的你。”

“你可以再次拥有它。”Draco又一次移开了眼神。“你可以得到你想要的任何东西。我都会给你。”

“Draco。”Potter又凑近了一步，然后他伸出手，握住了Draco的左手，Draco任他握着。

“我会给你任何东西，”Draco说。他曾以为他是一个人，他是一个血肉之躯。他能够做到——但是他并不想。如果没有Potter他就不想。没有Potter他不想要任何东西，而Draco因此而恨他，他恨他，因为是他使他有这种感觉。

“我会跟你走，如果那就是你想要的，”Draco继续说。“我们可以生活在麻瓜世界。我会改变容貌，如果那就是你想要的，我会……”他看着地板。他曾以为他不止于此，曾以为他不会卑躬屈膝，以为他不会愿意放弃做真正的自己、放弃他真正想要的东西。但是他是错的。他永远都做不到，如果那牵涉到Potter的话。Potter最终还是把他摧毁了。

Potter什么都没说。他解开了Draco的袖子，开始抚摸着里面的肌肤。

Draco想缩回手，但Potter不让他离开。“不要，”Draco说。

Potter的手指在Draco的手臂上，但是他的眼睛注视着Draco。“当你说你自己让我羞愧，我意识到你并不了解我。并不真的了解。那些你经常对我说的话——那些我那么需要听到的冷酷的、伤人的话——你是在对你自己说。”

Draco再次试着想抽回手，但Potter紧紧握着他。“你并不了解我，”Potter说。“但我也并不了解你。”

Draco试图保持着声音的冷静。“那么，我猜我们并不合适。”

“不。”Potter的手握得更紧了，而且他的手依然是滚烫的——那么热，好像一块烙铁。“我们完美地契合。你听到我了吗，Draco？我们般配极了。”

“Well，”Draco轻快地说，“我一直都是那么完美，Potter，我确实是我们两个人中聪明的那一个，我确实非常——”

“God，”Potter说。“God，”然后他拽了一下Draco的手臂，用力地拽了一下，然后Draco就抵在他身上了，那只没有握住Draco手臂的手环绕着Draco，把Draco固定在Potter那修长结实的身体上。“我爱你，”Potter说，然后吻了他，火热而用力。“我爱你和你那张愚蠢的脸，你那该死的愚蠢的不安全感，难道你从来不知道吗？”

“当然，”Draco喘息着说。“你告诉过我我是完美的。”

“你是，”Potter说，把他抱得更近了一些。“难道你不知道我对你说的每个字都是认真的吗？”

Draco想撇开脸，但Potter把他抱得那么紧，那很难做得到。“我对你说的那些不是认真的。”

“但你还是说了。”Potter的声音低沉，几乎是粗哑的。“你说了那些因为我需要听到那个，你知道什么人会为我那样做吗？你知道谁会为我那样做吗？”

Draco艰难地吞咽了一下，依然无法直视Potter的眼睛。“Ronald Weasley？”

“没有人。”Potter的两只手都环绕着他，然后拥抱了他。他非常非常用力地拥抱着他。“没有人会在我是一个愚蠢的混蛋或者固执己见的时候告诉我，当我射不出来的时候，他们同情我——而他会大笑起来。他一直一直一直嘲笑我，如果非要有什么人嘲笑我的话，我希望那是你。”

Draco几乎难以呼吸，Potter把他抱得那么紧。“我会在任何你想要的时候嘲笑你，”Draco说。“只要你不会再次离开。”

“Jesus，Draco。Jesus。”Potter终于放开手，然后他又开始亲吻Draco，他的舌头几乎是野蛮地卷上Draco的嘴唇，Draco可以感觉到他被抵着向后仰去，一直向后，一直向后，一直向后。“我会做任何事，”Potter说，终于拉开了那个吻，把Draco拉起身。他的嘴唇沿着Draco的脖颈低声咕哝着。“我会参加任何魔法部举办的庆典派对，我会做任何你想要的，任何事，只要让我和你在一起。让我和你在一起。”

“你不需要去参加任何魔法部的庆典，”Draco摆弄着Potter斗篷领子的一角，感受着那柔软的魔法面料滑过他的指间。

“但是我会的，”Potter说。“任何事。”

“你不需要做任何事，”Draco说，依然摆弄着那块布料。“你真的只需要做一件事。”

“是什么？那是什么？

“你能让Lovegood给我做一件这样的斗篷吗？我疯狂地爱上了它，而且我真的不认为你有公平地对待它。“

“我……我想那个可以安排。”现在，Potter的笑容翘起了两边的嘴角。

“你真的是一个英雄。”Draco用双臂环绕着Potter的脖子。“就像他们说的那样。”

“Hey。你说了些不是侮辱的话。”Potter看起来并没有因此不高兴。

“小心别习惯这个。”

“为什么不？”

“Potter，”Draco说，然后吻了他。“这至少是你第十次摧毁我的生活了。”

“我猜我会继续摧毁它，”Potter说，然后回吻了他。

 

 

Fin


End file.
